Scarring the Armada
by Rie- Commander Wiggles
Summary: After Gen Fu disappears, Eliot sets on a journey to find him. However, once he comes across Kokoro, she decides to aid him as she is in search of something herself. The chapters are all in, but a lot of polishing needs to be done. A lot of humorous referencing and minimal romance. Actually, there is surprisingly more bromance. Go figure.
1. A Letter From the Lost Days

**I have not typed up a fanfiction in over a year now due to shit that has happened along with, well, no motivation whatsoever.**

**Well, I have watched the story on DOA5 two days before the release, and now I have my notes set up (whoop-de-freakin'-doo).**

**Anyways, yeah.**

* * *

"Hey, Kid. Get up!" That was all he heard. The boy kept his head sunk in his pillow; his eyes opened only to see no one was in the room. "Brad, seriously. It's still dark out!" The boy sat up and got out of his bed. Suddenly, he felt a mini heart attack as he went crashing to the floor. "Brad, seriously?"

"You're supposed to be vigilant over your surroundings."

"Sorry that it's two in the morning and I have a meeting with Master in eight hours."

The one who tripped the boy stood up, holding a lamp in his hand. "I don't think that's possible, Kid." The boy looked at the drunk, dumbfounded. "Why not? I have very rigorous training to attend to."

"Eliot, you're not going."

"And please tell me who the hell you think you are, Brad Wong. I'm happy to announce I'm past eighteen, so therefore, I am an adult."

"And you would tell that to your father in Britain?"

Eliot rubbed his eyes. Since he started a journey of self-improvement, as well as making it to the quarter finals the Dead or Alive tournament, Brad had been living with the boy, constantly annoying him. Eliot turned on the TV. "Brad, please tell me why the hell you would wake me up at two in the morning to tell me I can't see Master." Brad sat up, rubbing his abdomen. The drunk reached into his pocket. A crumbled paper was presented to Eliot, as the drunken master shook his head. "Gen Fu left for some reason. He said he was summoned by Ryu Hayabusa for something very important."

"Ryu, the master ninja?"

"Yeah. Something about the sixth tournament and meeting Helena Douglas."

Eliot looked down at his watch and sighed. The last thing he wanted to hear was his master left on his own. Another thought suddenly hit his mind. Eliot thought about Gen Fu's daughter-whom he saw as his sister- being either by herself or walking the crossroads with the old master. His thoughts were suddenly cut when a young girl emerged from the next room. Her eyes met his, showing worry and impatience. "Gen Fu just gave her to me and said that she needs someone to keep her safe," Brad exclaimed. Mei Lin did not move an inch after entering, but the expression on her face showed she was not very happy about the whole journey thing.

Eliot thought long and hard. He rubbed his face with frustration. He then looked to Brad Wong. "I have to follow after him. If Ryu Hayabusa, the Super Ninja, had summoned a legend like he, then something is definitely wrong." Brad Wong was going to object Eliot's sudden decision, but knowing that nothing will stop the boy, he backed off. "Who will take care of Mei Lin?" Brad's question added a hint of that objection, but he was not in the best mood to argue. Besides, they always argued like an old married couple. Mei Lin walked to Eliot. She gave a wide grin. "Do you have any friends from the tournament who are nice enough?"

* * *

It was a usual day for Kokoro, as Tokyo was a very diverse city. She was, however, thankful that she was able to leave in the early afternoon, that way she would be able to return home to cook dinner for her and her mother, Miyako. She was also thankful that her class was only a block from the apartment. Kokoro and her mother had agreed after the fourth tournament that she would become a nurse. Kokoro wanted to show that she could not only handle herself, but handle another person, no matter what shape he or she was in. She did imagine helping at the nearby clinic would make her hurl, but she found out she was tough enough to do just about anything. She liked it that way. She loved to take matters into her own hands, especially when it meant to help those in need.

She thought long and hard about her day. She thought about what she would tell her mother, whether it was how much medicine she had worked with or who she pricked for blood samples. However, she was soon distracted by a familiar face, who was passed out in the nearby alley. Her grey eyes explored the figure, to see who it really was and where she saw him. She approached said figure, covering his wet head with her umbrella. He did not seem phased. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, because he seemed passed out. Kokoro looked down, only to see a young girl in his arms. The girl had a black hat covering her soft, brown hair. "Excuse me," she said softly. The boy's eyes suddenly opened. The crystal-blue irises placed attention to Kokoro. "You're that boy I fought in the tournament. Eliot, right?" Kokoro then noticed that he had scars all over his bare arms and rips in his black shirt. "It's cold and wet out! You shouldn't be sleeping in a dirty alley. You'll get very sick!" The former geisha grabbed the young boy's hand, and he winced. He looked up at her as if she was crazy. "I can't go any further," he gasped. Kokoro, surprised, bent forward to inspect the reason to why he couldn't stand up.

_She gasped at the wound that covered his side._

* * *

**Yeah. It sucks. I should start practicing on writing stories a lot more.**


	2. Don't Stop Believing

"_How long has it been since you've received that wound?"_

"_I don't know, a-about two hours ago."_

"_And Mei Lin never noticed?"_

"_She's, uh, been asleep the whole time. I'm just grateful that the thing didn't take her."_

"_What thing?"_

"_That thing… i-in the black hood."_

Kokoro finished patching Eliot's torso in gauze. He politely thanked her for the help. "My mother is going to freak when she comes home. It's not an everyday thing for me to be picking up men from the alley."

"Well, you do kind of know me. We fought in the tournament."

"Well, I kind of don't know anyone from the tournament. The only person I've really talked to was Helena. Uh, anyways, congratulations on almost winning!"

"You too!"

The door suddenly opened and a middle-aged woman entered the apartment. She put her bags down and took off her glasses. She looked at Kokoro and Eliot. "Kokoro? Since when were you picking up men?" The young lady looked at her mother and giggled. Eliot tried to stand up, but winced due to the wound. "It will heal soon. Just rest up, Eliot," Kokoro calmly said, helping him sit back onto the couch. Miyako approached the two and inspected the young apprentice. "You were the one who beat Kokoro in the fifth tournament," she calmly said. "You're a very strong fighter."

"T-Thank you."

"I'm surprised a strong man like you couldn't withstand an injury like that. How did you get it?"

Eliot pointed to a small girl who was sleeping snug in a long, grey-green trench coat. Her face was hidden in a large black hat. Miyako took the hat off and inspected the small figure. She smiled. "Children are the purest souls to ever walk this earth. Is this your sister?" Eliot shook his head. She nodded. "You aren't related? You must be a brave man to take care of a young lady." Miyako then walked into her bedroom. The apprentice looked at the young geisha, who was looking down, hands folded. "Hey, Kokoro. My master disappeared and that's why I'm here. I was going to take Mei Lin to Helena to see if she could find a day-care or at least somewhere safe. I will have to set on my own being Brad is off somewhere, and I did not like the idea of having Mei with him." Kokoro shook her head.

"But Eliot, you barely even made it here alive! I would rather go with you."

"K-Kokoro? Why?"

Kokoro stood up and sighed. "I cannot say. It is very important though. I will ask my mother if she could take care of Mei Lin."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

* * *

Lights lit up the night sky, making it extremely hard for Eliot to sleep. He was used to the dark, quiet nights in China, being he lived in a small, round area. However, Tokyo was always covered in action. Eliot sometimes heard an ambulance, and even heard trains exploring the city. The action made him wonder how Kokoro and her mother would have gotten used to it. He wondered how long they've both lived there. The apprentice looked at his master's granddaughter. He suddenly regretted taking her across two countries and putting her in danger just to find someone to give her care. She was the only family Gen Fu had left. He risked her life just to give her safety. It seemed like a waste to have even bothered.

This feeling of regret lasted during his recovery. Every day, he watched the news, tried to see how far he could go on the wound, and sometimes occupy himself by spinning objects. During the night, he just looked out the balcony at the action. Sometimes he saw friends passing and sharing conversations. Other times he saw crime and violence. He began to regret taking a hit on such a sensitive spot.

The day when he was able to move freely with no problem, Eliot packed his jacket and went to head out the door. He was suddenly startled when he heard a vibrant: "Where do you think you're going?" He turned around to see Kokoro standing in the hallway. Her arms were crossed and her hair was a mess. "You were just going to sneak out without me, weren't you?"

"Well, uh-"

"I knew it. You know, I can fight, too. Two fighters can be brutal to thugs. You DID say some men tried to kidnap Mei, right?"

"Well, uh… I don't want you to-"

"If you run out, I will run after you and kick your ass. You may have beaten me in the tournament, but that doesn't mean I can still beat you."

Kokoro ran in her room and quickly changed herself. Eliot took that warning seriously, especially when he was already covered in scars. He sat on the couch. Two minutes later, she ran out to check on him, shirt inside-out and pulled up to her breast line, a toothbrush in-mouth, and attempting to defeat the knots in her hair. She gave him a warning stare. "Not an inch!" she murmured through her toothbrush, suddenly wincing when she won the battle against the little knot. Eliot couldn't help but be entertained. She ran back in her room, determined to be ready as quickly as possible before he decided to walk out. Kokoro finally managed to get the shirt on right. She ran in the room, sat next to Eliot, and proceeded to put her socks on. She clipped the buttons on her shoes and put her jacket on. "I'm ready! Now, you better not abandon me on this journey, okay?" She bent forward to where her face was inches from Eliot's. "I'll have you know I am a Ba-Ji-Quan master, and my perfection makes me a lot harder than what you saw in the tournament." She then smiled. The _Ba-Ji-Quan master _grabbed her glasses. "Shall we?" she then yelled cheerfully. Eliot began to wonder if she always did this when Miyako would sleep in the weekends. The duo made their way to the city.

_I fear she is going to be as stubborn as Brad Wong._

* * *

__**I just need to get this imagination out. My brain is threatening to crack my skull!**

**Anyways, yeah. It sucks. I know. I'm not much of a writer anyways.**


	3. Betrayal

"Thank you." Kokoro and Eliot both sat down. It is not an everyday thing to get last minute seats on a plane, especially in Japan. It was usually impossible. "So, uh, Eliot, where are we going?" Kokoro stared out the window as the plane started to accelerate. Her hands were cupped in a fold; her eyes then turned to Eliot, who sat in the outer seat towards the aisle. Her eyes then locked onto a young woman inching towards the duo. Eliot's attention was suddenly grabbed to said woman; her white hair bounced as her feet hit the carpeting. "Christie! It's been awhile," the woman heard, then turned to the young apprentice. "Oh, Little Boy. It has," she said in a rich, British accent. Her tone was that of a flirting manner, and Kokoro did not seem very fond of it. Christie leaned her figure onto the seat in front of the two; her eyes locked to the young former Geisha. "You're that Kokoro girl, aren't you?" Christie asked in a harsh tone. Kokoro looked down. "Yes. Eliot and I are on a journey for something."

"Something? What would that something be?"

"I'm searching for my master. He disappeared somewhere, and Kokoro is searching for something very important of hers. The last I've heard, Ryu Hayabusa called my master for something very important."- Eliot couldn't help but interrupt. He felt there was slight tension between the two girls.

"I do not know. You are headed to Britain, right?" Christie readjusted herself and leaned further on the seat.

"Oh, that's where we're headed?" Kokoro then looked Eliot.

"Yeah. I heard from a man named Muramasa that Ryu was there. I think he said Ryu was in the same area I was born in."

"Well, I know nothing of that, but good luck finding it." Christie walked away to a spot that is unknown.

Kokoro gave Eliot an expression, reassuring him that she did not like Christie. "Eliot, I have a bad feeling about her," she said bluntly. Eliot nodded. He looked back to see if he could find the white-haired woman, but did not seem to see her. "Eliot, I'm really serious. She really seems like bad news," Kokoro reassured him. Eliot did not know whether to defend the white-haired woman or agree, being Christie was a complete enigma.

* * *

After about fourteen long hours, Eliot could not sleep. At times, he would turn his head to Kokoro, who would often be knocked out cold, head leaning against the window, but that moment would sometimes be cut short when she would lean her head forward. Other times, she would be so deep in her slumber that she would place her head on his shoulder, which he really did not mind. Eliot would often scan the area to see if Christie would come back towards their direction. He would often search without leaving his seat. When the plane landed, he nudged Kokoro's shoulder. "We're here," he said, suddenly yawning. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. They both stood from their seats and made their way out of the traffic. Kokoro kept hold of Eliot's hood. She followed him through the diversity of the airport, luckily making it out alive. The duo made their way to a small area. Kokoro began to feel uncomfortable. "This does not look like a very nice neighborhood," she reassured Eliot. He knew the place. That was the town that he was born in.

"I know. I was born here. Now, Kokoro. This place is known for heavy trafficking, so I want you to grab hold of my arm, and don't let go until I tell you to."

"I can take care of myself."

"Not in this area. That is why my parents sent me with Gen Fu."

Kokoro nodded and wrapped her elbow around his. She felt eyes piercing on her, which did not help her comfort issue. They made their way to the next block. She began to feel even more uncomfortable as she saw Christie making her way at the end. They both followed Christie another two blocks, until there stood a giant, modern building. She felt Eliot's arm tense, and he gasped a bit. "This was where the bar used to be," he murmured.

"_The bar is gone."_

"The bar?" Kokoro could feel Eliot's arm slip into numbness.

"My father's bar. It's gone."

Eliot felt like he was going to collapse. He never expected anything like his father's bar to be completely destroyed and turned into a DOATEC building. Kokoro started to softly rub his shoulder, trying to comfort the young apprentice. Suddenly, they heard a yell from a short distance. Eliot turned to see an older man walking towards them. The man was carrying a bag. Eliot instantly remembered that the man used to be their neighbor. "Mr. Jameson, do you remember me?" Eliot walked up to his former neighbor, relieved to see someone he knew from years ago. "Eliot? Is that really you? I remember when you were this tall!" Mr. Jameson represented an exaggerated height. "You used to come over to my house and wanted to play cars. You were such an adventurous child," Mr. Jameson said, nodding at the apprentice. "You just look like you got taller."

"Mr. Jameson, what happened? Where are my parents?"

"Eliot, well, Kid. I saw that white-haired woman walk in there, and I recognized you. Do not chase after her. In fact, please stay away."

"What? How come? Does she have anything to do with this?"

Mr. Jameson looked down and sighed. Kokoro kept looking back at the building. She definitely knew that Christie was bad news. Mr. Jameson coughed, and nodded. "Two years ago, your father used to serve me the best alcohol in this area. He was a talent of mixing, and that was why the bar was such a success. Your family, for generations, produced the best alcohol here. However, DOATEC was greedy, and wanted this area to be the part of their industry."

* * *

"_That two years ago, your father and I were walking back from getting the latest supply of alcohol and stock. Before I knew it, that white-haired woman approached us. She said she wanted to talk with your father, and before I knew it, they both were walking towards the bar, and he slipped and fell. Now, I wouldn't say he really slipped and fell, but he, well…"_

"I see." That was Eliot's choking response. He looked down and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kid. I wish I could have done something. I regret it every day. Your father controlled this area, and it went downhill after." The man placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Your mother lives two blocks away. Take the right and then the left, and it's the third complex to the right. I think you should pay her a visit." Mr. Jameson began to walk away. "It was a pleasure to see you, Kid. I am very sorry," he added as he continued his day with his groceries.

Kokoro didn't know what to do. The whole time, she had her hand rubbing the apprentice's shoulder. She looked down. "I guess we should find your mother quickly," she said softly. "Eliot, I don't know what to say…"

"It's alright. I just never thought Christie was like this. You were right; she was bad news."

Eliot couldn't help but be confused as to whether feel heartbreak over losing his father or feel heartbreak after finding out his crush killed a part of his family. They walked slowly. He was so deep in thought that he could not comprehend the rhythm of his own feet. If Kokoro hadn't had her arm wrapped around his the whole time, he most likely would have fallen. He would have preferred to fall and never get back up.

"_One little piece of information can either grant you a good day or a bad day."_

* * *

Eliot and Kokoro walked up to the complex. Kokoro rang the bell. It took about two minutes until a middle-aged woman opened the door. She was a petite woman and looked as if she was in her late thirties; her grey-ish, blond hair was pulled back into a bun and she sported a brown tunic, a grey tank top, and beige capris. Her wrinkled face widened into a grin, and tears fell from her face. "Eliot, is that really you?" she said softly, in a British accent, before hugging her son. "It's been so long and you've grown! Gen Fu has really taken care of you!"

"Mother… I heard that Dad was killed…" The woman pulled away from her son.

"Please come in,"

She closed the door behind Kokoro. The house was dull and dark; the furniture was old and dirty, and the walls were peeling. The house smelled of dust. "After your father was murdered, DOATEC bought the bar. I had no choice because I could not run the bar by myself, and they went through legal loops to get what they wanted." Eliot's mother made her way into the kitchen. "Would you like tea?" she asked softly. Kokoro looked to Eliot. "No thank you," she responded. Eliot shook his head. His mother returned into the room. "I do not know what happened, but a white-haired woman was considered the murderer."

"I know her. I fought her a couple times and I thought…" Eliot felt his voice box cut off.

"You fought her? Have you won? I heard she is supposed to be DOATEC's former assassin. However, this was only a rumor I heard from a man who came here only a couple days ago."

"A man? Mother, have you seen Gen Fu, too?"

Eliot's mother shook her head. "This man was a soldier. He had a scar on his face. He said something about DOATEC being under a new leader just after the tritower was destroyed, and this new leader did not like what the old one has done." Kokoro nodded at the statement. "So the old leader was the one who ordered Christie to assassinate your father?" the former Geisha asked Eliot. He shook his head. "Did he say what the old leader's name was?"

"Eliot, I think he knew you were coming. He told me to let you know that the man you're looking for is Victor Donovan."

"Victor Donovan?"

"This man told me to tell you to not be haste-y. He said for you to look for him first. His name is Bayman."

"Bayman? I think I know him."

"Yes. He should give you information on Donovan. I hope this helps you find Gen Fu as well."

Eliot felt confusion. He left to find Gen Fu in the first place, but he was then told to find Bayman for information on the man who took his family business- Victor Donovan. He was even more confused to ask himself why Christie even decided to work there. Eliot looked to Kokoro. "Kokoro, do you think Bayman can also answer any questions you have?"

"I am not sure, but I am positive he might lead me to where I'm looking to go."

Eliot looked at his Mom. "Mother, I'll find Donovan. I'll do anything I can to avenge Dad." His mother shook her head. "Revenge is never the answer, Son, but I cannot stop you." She stood from her chair and walked up to him. She stroked his hair. "But you are a fighter. You are meant to take matters in your own hands." Eliot nodded by her statement.

"_And Mom, I will win the next tournament. I will do it just for you."_

She smiled.

As they were to walk out the door, Eliot's mother came up to Kokoro. Eliot was already out. "Kokoro, please help my son," she pleaded. "He has always been the type to do things for himself, but he can't always manage alone." Kokoro smiled at the woman. "I will."

"Thank you. Also, if you need to come talk to me, my name is Elie."

"Okay. Thank you, Elie."

Elie gave Kokoro a hug.

* * *

"Eliot, I am sorry that all this is going on," Kokoro wrapped her arm around Eliot's again, knowing those eyes will not leave until they do. It didn't even take two weeks and Eliot had to find a caregiver for Mei Lin, almost got himself killed in the process, and flew to Britain only to find out the woman he didn't think would do such a thing actually murdered his own father. Kokoro, seeing all of it herself, felt almost as much stress as he did. "I think Bayman might be with Helena. I'm sure if we find Zack, we could get there," she then said, making his eyes fall to her. She felt that sadness through those crystal blue irises. She couldn't help but feel that burden he felt just by looking in his face.

As they reached the alleyway that led them to their next destination, they were suddenly stopped by a group of men. Their hungry eyes reassured Kokoro that they were definitely looking forward to grabbing her. "Eliot…" she said in a very frightened tone, causing him to move to his fighting stance. She followed as well. The Xing Yi apprentice and the Ba Ji master, ambushed, did not seem ready to take on a gang of traffickers.

"_It is not an everyday thing that I find such a beautiful, young Asian girl."_

Eliot seemed angered by the leader's statement. "Kokoro, do you think we can handle them all?" Kokoro looked at him and smiled. "We're fighters of Dead or Alive. We can handle anything."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm pretty much, well, blah blah blah-ing.**

**This story might go through pretty quickly, being there's so much information in just three chapters.**

**But anyways, If you haven't noticed, the chapters are named after songs.**


	4. All Gummed up Inside

"There's too many of them!" Kokoro kicked one thug in the face and punched the one behind her. Eliot was a little occupied in his own battle. He removed the knife of one thug and stabbed the one behind him. However, Kokoro did not seem to handle them as well as he did. They both inched themselves back-to-back as more thugs jumped into the fight. The survivors pulled out their knives. Eliot was usually used to that part, being he's dealt with many knives on his way to get Mei Lin to Miyako. He knew the outcome was going to be rough, but he did not want them to take Kokoro.

Before he charged to the group in front of him, Eliot saw a pink ray launch through the thugs. Pink and white petals filled the dirty area as the thugs in front of Kokoro met a much bloodier fate. The duo looked before them as more petals filled the area, spinning violently and soon disappearing. They represented and bloomed a petite figure, must like Kokoro's, donned in a black agent-inspired outfit. The beauty's long, auburn hair flew with the evening wind. She stood up, back turned, and smiled. "It took me forever to find you," she said softly. She turned around and set her lush, auburn irises on the duo. "You must see Helena!" The woman's expression changed to a very worried one. "Kasumi. It's been awhile. What is happening," Eliot asked. Kokoro walked up to Kasumi. "I heard Gen Fu was summoned by Ryu Hayabusa." After Eliot gave his statement, Kokoro gave Kasumi a hug. "I have to ask Helena something," she said during the embrace.

"We will have to get to Zack. He's just a couple blocks away."

* * *

"I never knew you two had something going! I thought that was Christie's thing," Zack was more than ecstatic to see Kokoro and Eliot in his helicopter. "You know, we're thinking about holding the sixth tournament! There is always a next time to come across the great champion- Jann Lee!" At that moment, both didn't care about the tournament, but only cared about getting what they were looking for. Eliot's main concern was definitely Gen Fu, and Kokoro's was unknown. "Um, heh, well, anyways, we've been hearing nasty stuff about DOATEC's anti organization, MIST."

"MIST?"

"Well, yeah. Kasumi, you and the other ninjas were there, weren't you?"

Kasumi did not say a word.

"Well, anyways, it seems that MIST's leader, Donovan, is planning on some nasty shit. You'll have to get details from Helena about it, but it certainly does not look good."

Eliot perked when he heard "Donovan." He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Donovan was responsible for killing my father and destroying his bar." Kokoro didn't know whether to comfort the boy again or to stay still. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe Helena is trying to repair that damage that Donovan did to everyone two years ago."

"Helena has a lot on her shoulders. It's too much with the information we have acquired," Kasumi looked down after she gave her word.

The four fighters jumped out of the chopper and circled. "Follow me," Kasumi ordered, making her way to the office. The Ba Ji Quan master and Xing Yi Quan apprentice seemed a little nervous on any more information they were to grasp. Kokoro turned her head to the apprentice, who was looking down. She felt so much pity for the young boy over all he went through.

_He went through so much only to find his master._

* * *

The duo entered the office, only to be greeted by a blond woman, standing just an inch taller from Eliot. "Kokoro." The woman approached the former Geisha. She smiled. "You two are traveling from what I have heard. What are you searching?" After Helena's question, Eliot shook his head. He was confused to whether Helena was really the good person. "I heard Donovan destroyed my parents' bar and killed my father, but I am technically here to find my master," he remarked. Helena nodded. She walked to her desk and sat down. "Gen Fu is on a request of mine. Unfortunately, I am saddened to say I cannot give details on that. However, on regards of your family, Donovan was definitely the one who is trying to bring control to his hands."

"So you had nothing to do with my father's death?"

"I am the one who tried to stop Donovan from getting what he wants. From what is happening at the moment, he is working even harder and becoming more of a handful. Please, both of you, take a seat."

Kokoro and Eliot followed Helena's command. Eliot quickly got comfortable, being he had not slept since the departure. He yawned. His glance was at the giant windows at his side. The evening sky was only darkening. "The ninjas are to infiltrate every single facility that we have in order to find Donovan, but Gen Fu is on a mission less dangerous, but complicated. Bayman has kept a close eye on Christie, being she is Donovan's assassin,"

"Donovan's assassin?" Eliot was even more surprised.

"Yes. She has been his assassin for two years. However, he has set her to new objectives. These are very unknown, but I am sure Bayman will stop these plans before the ninjas do."

"Now, Helena, I heard that during the fifth tournament, Kasumi has had clones that have entered and left the facility. I overheard this from my mother, though." Kokoro gave Helena a long stare.

"Yes. This is why I requested for you two."

"_Donovan is not only planning on having his own army of Kasumi's advanced clones, but he plans to capture all the Dead or Alive contestants to build their knowledge of martial arts."_

Kokoro instantly gasped. Eliot was a bit phased by hearing the news, but he was too tired to give an instant reaction. The older woman nodded. She walked up to the chair Kokoro sat in and brushed her hair softly. "I thought something was happening to my Mother's work. She never really told me about it, but that got me thinking," was all Kokoro added. Helena kept nodding. She looked outside, towards the direction Eliot looked earlier, and sighed. "It is getting late. I suggest you two should rest."

* * *

That night, Kokoro was really deep in thought. One minute, she wondered of her mother's work, and the next, she wondered how Eliot was feeling. She would even turn her head to the apprentice. She wondered of his dream; she wondered if it was a nightmare or a memory. She never knew her father, or so she told Helena, so she couldn't have imagined losing him in the first place. Kokoro stared at the boy, as he was stuck in his own slumber world. She suddenly felt her cheeks warm up a bit. She couldn't help but smile as he turned his body to her direction; his nose dilated and his lips wrinkled to a very uncomfortable position. She was sure he did not realize it, though, being he was in his dream land. However, she heard sniffles come from his nostrils, implying he was either crying, or he was catching a cold.

_Kokoro closed her eyes, remembering his expression._

* * *

Eliot was awakened by a familiar face looking over his. Her red, piercing eyes expressed irritation. "Geez, Eliot, you're worse than a sloth when it comes to sleeping!" The petite figure shook her head after her phrase. Eliot tried to ignore it. He turned his body that way he was lying on his stomach. He hid his arm under the pillow. The young woman then flipped the mattress. "Ayane!" was all that came from the boy's mouth.

"Hey. Master Hayate and I have not slept in three days straight! We're used to it; you should be as well!"

Kokoro was awakened by Ayane's harsh words.

"Ayane, Eliot just found out bad news. Please don't be so cruel to him."

"It's okay, Kokoro." Eliot got up after shutting the former geisha.

Ayane just walked out the room, irritated even more. Eliot rubbed his temples. "This headache just will not go away," he remarked. Kokoro nodded and jumped out of bed. She fixed her stockings. She walked up to the apprentice and fixed his jacket. "You're just stressed out," she reassured. She finished propping the boy up and walked her way to Helena.

* * *

"Eliot, I will send you and Kokoro to your master. I fear he will not handle himself against the hooded boy," Helena assured the apprentice. Eliot nodded, indicating that he understood. Kokoro sat at the chair next to the door, legs folded, and focused on the apprentice and her half-sister. Eliot gave a bow to the leader. He then approached the former Geisha. "My master is in France."

"France?"

"Yeah. Helena said to look for him in Paris."

"Do you think we'll be okay to head all the way there?"

"We're in the English channel as we speak. We could probably get a train if we fly there first."

There was probably no need for Eliot to claim that a train would work. They were in the chopper in a matter of an hour. Eliot was in the front by Zack, as Kokoro looked out the window in the back. The apprentice turned his head to the flamboyant man. "Do you know anything that my master is doing?" he asked. Zack smiled. "All I know is it has to do with that ninja guy- Ryu Hayabusa, if that's the name. I really don't know why Ryu asked him, but whatever. You'll be there soon enough!" The apprentice nodded at the man's words, only to feel cold. He felt his heart drop as he remembered of his father, only for his mind to forcefully change to a thought of Gen Fu's demise by Christie's blood-stained hands. He remembered a song he heard from a random place. He could not remember where or when, but he knew the song fit his feelings.

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper._

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I would make is just another mistake,_

_I wonder what it would take because there's a hole inside my body,_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart._

_It's like this feeling is going to consume me,_

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start._

_I feel like I'm all gummed up inside._

The song suddenly stuck to his mind throughout the whole trip. He started to hum it, only to be interrupted by Zack. "Hey, Kid. That song does not sound very happy." Eliot nodded after Zack gave his word. He couldn't help but lean his head to the side. Even though he had gotten sleep, he still felt that mental fatigue hit him. He did not look forward to going to Paris, despite he was sure to find Gen Fu. Kokoro heard his humming. She felt that heartbreak and misery. She couldn't help but feel a large amount of pity.

_It was more like she wanted to embrace him and tell him things would be alright._

* * *

The three reached a heliport, but to their misfortune, it was not Paris. "Sorry, y'all. I would get you there, but this chopper isn't as good as mine, and I can only get it so far. You'll need to get to Rouen for a train. I have some Euros for you. Good luck getting to Fu!" Eliot seemed quite irritated that he had to commute another sixteen hours only to get to Paris. However, his temper was cut short by Kokoro's worried expression. "I know what you are thinking," she said. He nodded and hesitantly took the wallet. "Let's be vigilant about this," he added.

"Oh! Almost forgot! I have another present for the two of you!"

There, Zack presented two cell phones.

"You don't need to pay for your services anymore! Helena has it all covered! We have all your numbers in your contacts!"

Zack bid the duo farewell. He jumped in his plane, blowing a kiss to Kokoro. She did not like the gesture one bit, and for some reason, Eliot did not either. He handed her the phone and proceeded to put his in his jacket. "Are you ready for some sitting?" Kokoro shook her head at his question, but smiled. "As long as we don't get lazy in the process, I'm sure we'll be able to head to Paris in no time!"

_She seemed a little too positive about that._

* * *

Helena rubbed her temples. Zack's chopper was detonated, but it was unknown how or why. Her only conclusion beyond each investigation was simple: Donovan had a plan. She rolled her chair back. She kicked her feet up and opened the folder she had in her hand. Suddenly, a familiar figure had entered the office.

"_Bayman? You're back."_

"_I've just come out of Finland. I've found a facility there, but it's underground."_

"_Good. Anything on that one?"_

"_I've overheard his son speaking of some plan to Christie. It apparently has to do with all the fighters."_

"_Just as I had thought."_

Helena stood from her desk and approached her comrade. She nodded when suddenly, her phone rang. She checked the caller I.D.

_It was Zack._

"What is it now?"

"Help! They stole my shit!"

"Pardon?"

"They stole my shit! Man, my right to be viol-"

"Nice doing business with you."

The click echoed through the room.

"I'm sure you could handle traveling a great distance to get my business partner, could you?"

* * *

**References:**

**Adventure Time- Incendium.**

**Mass Defect by Kitty0706 on Youtube- Wednesday.**

**One of the best shows ever in my opinion, and no doubt the BEST YOUTUBE VIDEO EVER.**


	5. The Hardest Part

Kokoro and Eliot were not even three miles away until suddenly, they were startled by none other than the flamboyant Zack. The first words that were spoken after Zack's scream was: "Did you follow us here?" The DJ quickly groomed himself after getting up. He knew Eliot was irritated by the tone of the question. "Well, uh, you see-"

"Did that chopper of yours just so happen to break down so you could have excuse to follow me and Kokoro?"

"Well, actually, the chopper was hijacked."

"Really?" Both Kokoro and Eliot did not seem surprised nor anticipated.

"Yeah. Three hooded dudes had me down! They were really tough, Man! Black smoke everywhere, flashy ninja moves, the whole bit!"

"So we're stuck with Brad Wong II." Eliot made his way onto the trail again.

"Uh, I know my way to the train station! I've been through here with the helicopter!" Eliot turned around at Zack's word. He didn't seem sure to trust the DJ, being the man was, well, _creepy._ "Kokoro, would you allow it?" he asked. The former Geisha looked at the older man. "Zack, Eliot's been through hard times during my presence. I request you to, uh, be a little, um…"

"Mature," Eliot added.

"Yeah. Mature. Please do not give us any more trouble than we need, okay?"

Zack kissed Kokoro's brown shoes. Eliot's impatience and irritation soon turned to anger. His face turned a bit red as he tried his damn hardest not to explode. Kokoro noticed this very well. "Zack, please. We have a long ways to go," she reminded.

* * *

Kokoro noticed she was very dirty when she saw the dirt under her finger nails. She remembered just the day before when she was on the ground, and she witnessed Eliot stabbing the man who fell next to her. She also noticed dirt all over her stockings and skirt. She didn't know whether to complain being Eliot was obviously grumpy, but she didn't want to feel the way she did.

"_Um, Eliot. I don't want to sound selfish, but is it alright if I grab a pair of clothing really quick and prepare myself with a pack and everything? The trip might take a long time."_

_She did not realize she had thought out loud._

The two men took a glance at Kokoro and knew she had a valid point. Eliot then felt bad for bringing her to the shape she appeared to be. He thought about her appearance. She looked like a young, innocent Goddess who was captured and tortured by demons.

_Even he felt like a demon._

"Zack, what is the closest place here that sells clothes?" Zack took a look at Eliot. The apprentice's eyes were fixed to the Geisha. "Follow me this way," Eliot had not heard that phrase that Zack had denounced from his lips; his attention was focused to that "Goddess" who was "captured by demons and tortured." He began to blame himself for putting the young woman in his situation; he felt she deserved something better from him.

* * *

Kokoro and Eliot both agreed that they did not like having Zack for company, but he deemed to prove himself worthy after learning from him that they had a faster route to Paris. The trio made it to a small town that was filled with cafès, shops, and obviously a surplus supply of socialization. The duo both decided that Zack was the one to purchase the clothing. Neither of them understood French, and Helena was not around to help.

Kokoro did not try on her clothing, knowing she was in desperate need of a shower. She grabbed a black uniform skirt that had a mesh bottom, a grey shirt with black dots complete with a pink belt, glittered hosiery, and a pair of stylish boots that were comfortable enough to travel in. She piled the clothing on Zack's shoulders. "I hope you don't mind holding these," she added. She then ran to Eliot. He was literally asleep in the chair next to the dressing rooms. "I'm done, Eliot," she said softly, nudging his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, meeting hers. He remembered that Goddess that was tortured. "Am I still dreaming?" he murmured. Kokoro rolled her eyes. She dragged him from the seat and aided his weary self to the clerk. Zack had already finished paying for the clothes. "You need a bag, don't you?"

_Eliot rolled his eyes, knowing it was going to take a while._

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when the trio made their way back on the trail. Eliot was still mentally exhausted from the events of the morning, while Kokoro was physically gaining fatigue. Zack was the only one who was far from tired; he walked Leonardo DiCaprio style, imagining himself in a scene when birds sing his name in arpeggios, squirrels running around his feet and cheering, and hoping a top hat would fall on his head. He then imagined his suit would change to a striped one. He hoped he would magically turn into Dick Van Dyke. In conclusion, Zack was in the "High Zone."

His moment was cut short when he suddenly spotted a hotel in the beginning of the next town. "Dick Van Dyke" jumped in glee. "Kokoro! Eliot! We could chi- I uh, I mean crash there for the night!" he yelled, pointing to the building. Eliot nodded. He then put his hand on Kokoro's shoulder. "Please, for the sake of both our sanities, let us not share a room with him," Eliot added. Kokoro giggled. She took a glance at "Dick Van Dyke." Her giggle got even louder as he hopped over to the door. Eliot did not seem very happy about that snort he heard leave her lips.

* * *

The sun was setting and the duo slammed their bags onto the beds. "I'm going to go take a shower," the geisha added. Eliot did not even listen, as he was about to leave reality and open himself to the world of dreams. Little did Kokoro know this was a bad sign, knowing he would have been unaware to her time spent in and could walk in on her.

_Which was exactly what happened._

It was seven at night and a half an hour after Kokoro got into the shower. Eliot woke up from his short nap. He still felt that large amount of fatigue, and all he had in mind was the urge to pee. He walked up to the door, and due to his fatigue, he did not knock. There stood the naked figure, unaware of his sudden appearance behind her. Eliot took a long glance at her butt, eyes widened, cheeks warm and red. When Kokoro finally turned around, she was left speechless, astonished, and humiliated. "ELIOT!" she shouted, suddenly covering her breasts and turning her body to the side. He did not hear her shout (which is assumedly louder than interpreted by the caps of his name printed), and so the apprentice still stood there, completely lost in another world. She walked up to him, bare naked, forced his body the other direction, and tried to walk him out of the bathroom. To her misfortune, he did not budge.

She finally got the statue out of the bathroom and continued to preparing herself for bed. When reality hit back, he looked down. "Nope. I'm still good," he sighed in relief.

_It had been fourteen years since he wet his pants, and it will stay that way for another sixty years._

"_I'm going to have to get to Zack's room and take care of business before I have a bigger accident."_

Zack, on the other hand, was enjoying himself with a cold one and two girls on TV having a mud battle. Once the door knocked, he seemed very disturbed. Zack walked over and opened the door. "Oh, Eliot!"

"Zack, I got a problem."

"A problem?"

"Let me piss first!"

Eliot went and took care of business really quick, much to Zack's annoyance. Once the apprentice walked out of the restroom, he shook his head. "Man, I messed up. I seriously messed up," he complained. Zack seemed very perplexed, and wondered if there was any, well, tension. "Talk to me, Man!"

"Well, let's just say that needing to pee is much harder when you're sharing a hotel room with a girl."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, um, well… I sort of, well."

"You walked in on her didn't you?"

Zack laughed at the crimson hue that covered the boy's face. The boy nodded his head embarrassingly. Zack was even more amused when he noticed Eliot look down and kick his feet up. "Boy! You've really got a way with girls don't you?"

* * *

**This is what happens when I type at three in the morning.**


	6. God Send Conspirator

That picture would just not get out of the boy's head. The humiliation just would not leave the young lady. Eliot dragged his feet back to the room. He swiped his card through the lock and proceeded in. He saw that girl he walked in on. She just sat on her bed, reading a book. "Kokoro," he started. She looked up at him. Neither of them wanted to discuss the awkward event that occurred. Eliot took his seat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "We should get some sleep," he stated. He then slipped an "I'm sorry."

_Kokoro felt better knowing he apologized. She almost lost her temper, thinking he was never going to._

It was dawn when Eliot sat in bed, looking over to the sunset. His companion was still asleep, and he did not want to disturb her. He glanced at the covered blankets that consumed the body. He only saw her hair peek out. "Her hair is so long," he said to himself as he jumped out of the bed. Still staring, he attempted to make his way to the balcony. He needed fresh air.

_Just suddenly, he tripped on her bag._

His face planted the carpet. Muttering curses, he quickly got up. She had not moved an inch. Eliot sighed in relief and proceeded out of the room. He took a seat on the chair and watched the sunrise. The morning breeze made him smile and close his eyes. The sound of birds chirping made him feel Zen, almost as if he was transporting to a peaceful world of warmth and comfort.

His moment was cut short when the door slid open. Kokoro peeked her head out, and she did not seem like a happy camper. She rubbed her eyes. Eliot took a look at her. It seemed the humiliation from the night prior had not worn off, and he was unable to unsee the figure that stood before him when he was simply looking for a good place to relieve himself. His face suddenly turned red, and he was at a loss of words. "When do you suppose we leave?" Kokoro said tiredly. He could not get that picture out of his head. At that moment, after she grew impatient and went back inside, it struck him that she was definitely as he thought: a goddess.

"Why have I not have thought about this before?" he then asked himself while alone.

_But really- why would someone as innocent as her still be civil with a guy like me even after I saw her…_

Eliot walked back into the room. Kokoro had already put her polka dot shirt on. She made a spot on the bed and slid her feet into her boots. "You could just tell me whenever you're ready to leave," she added. The apprentice nodded. He grabbed his bag. "However," she suddenly cut as he was about to walk out, "I think that you should take a shower." The Geisha then stood before him with a wide smile.

_The blood rushed to his head._

* * *

Kokoro and a [clean] Eliot emerged from the doors of the hotel. There was no Zack in sight, so they suspected he had departed on his own. The two continued along the trail. For the next two hours they had walked, it had been quiet and awkward. Both seemed too shy to spark a conversation. They feared they would have spoken the wrong words. After those two long hours, Eliot cleared his throat. "Do you know where we are?" he suddenly asked. Kokoro looked around, and then she suddenly felt dumb. She took out the phone Zack gave her. "Eliot, we're seriously not right in the head!" she called. "We have a GPS!"

Eliot facepalmed when Kokoro had her epiphany. "So Zack was clearly a waste of our time," he added. Kokoro shook her head. She smiled and suddenly started laughing. Eliot realized how dumb he was with modern technology, and thought Kokoro thought the same way. They shared the laugh.

* * *

Using Kokoro's handy dandy phone, they both managed to hit Rouen. "Oh my gosh!" Kokoro suddenly yelled. "We can get the train!" She pointed beyond Eliot's direction to a stop. The duo made their way to the booth. "Two for Paris," Eliot said in a calm demeanor.

"Sorry, Kid. Train is down today. They're trying to figure out what is wrong."

Eliot groaned.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want to drive?" Eliot asked Kokoro, who overheard the clerk's words. "Do you?" she retorted. Eliot sighed. "I guess I can drive. I think it's two hours."

_They really questioned their luck._

Traffic seemed atrocious. It was so backed up that the duo could have switched drivers fifteen times before moving. "Does your butt hurt?" Kokoro kept asking Eliot, readjusting herself in the seat. Each time, the picture of her butt entered his mind. His face always turned red, and he couldn't help but wish he was that seat she sat in. Kokoro turned her head to notice his expression. "You look sick," she reassured. He didn't budge. She decided to change the subject.

"_You know, traffic is seriously so backed up that we could make out for thirty minutes and it still would not move!"_

She realized after five seconds what she said. Eliot's eyes widened at the statement. She was only trying to be funny, but when she realized what she said, the moment became even more awkward and the air became dry. "Gosh darn! It's so humid!" Kokoro suddenly said, trying to get the picture out. Eliot kept his hands firm in ten-two position. He tensed up. His mind was swirling in so many pictures that did not seem very… pleasant. When traffic started moving, he inched the car slowly to the one in front. Kokoro fanned herself. She did not know what else to say; she wasn't sure how or why she suggested such obscene activities. She noticed Eliot's hat was slowly sliding off his head, and proceeded to grab it. "I'll hang on to this," she said happily. She placed it on her lap. "It's really cute!" she reassured.

_Eliot hoped she changed "it's" to "you're."_

Eliot wondered why he kept thinking of the things he did. He then wondered if things would have been the same with any other girl he would have traveled with. He turned his head. He felt his cheeks boil once he saw Kokoro wearing _his _hat.

"_It's so cute!"_

She cocked the mirror open and inspected the look. She smiled. Eliot was a little caught in staring at her when suddenly, they both heard a beep. Eliot hit the gas, almost rear-ending the person in front of them. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled. Kokoro looked at the car behind them. The person in front of them was still at a halt, but the person behind did not see. Out stepped a man in his thirties, who sported a wife beater and shorts. He approached the rented car. Eliot turned his head. The man was Spanish, and he swore in Spanish. Eliot did not understand a thing that was said. Kokoro took a glance at the front to realize the car was already on their way. "Eliot!" she yelled happily. "They're going!"

_He stepped on the gas, making the Spaniard jump in his car and follow._

Eliot heard the swears over the exhaust. "Eliot! I think he's looking to fight you," Kokoro said worriedly. He kept his foot on the pedal. They both then felt a bump. "Um, Eliot," she then said again. "I think he's on to us!" The apprentice ignored the warning. He kept the pedal going. "Maybe we should have traveled by foot!" she yelled. Eliot moved to the next lane, trying to lose the crazy Spaniard. "Kokoro, Brad and I went through this before!" he suddenly yelled. "Trust me, we'll be okay!" The apprentice moved to the next lane. She was surprised by the accuracy of distance between him and the other cars. "You're a pretty good driver," she suddenly remarked.

* * *

When the duo reached Paris, little did they know they did not lose the man. They parked at the nearest hotel. Both stepped out and readjusted their clothes and hair. Kokoro felt her stomach tie, indicating she was hungry. "Do you want to grab something really quick?" she asked politely. Eliot knew it was their best next step. He nodded.

The duo reached a small café and took their seats. The table was small, as if it was meant for a date. That made Kokoro feel a bit awkward. She still kept Eliot's hat on, and he did not mind. Eliot then called the waitress and made an order. Kokoro rubbed her temples. The sudden motion from the car caused her to gain a migraine. Eliot noticed she did not look well. "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked. She rubbed her eyes and looked out to the distance. "Just a migraine," she remarked. Eliot nodded. He reached into his bag and grabbed a tube of aspirin. "I get them all the time." He handed the woman the tube. She smiled. "Thanks," she added before popping two tablets.

After they finished their first meal of the [night], Kokoro felt the headache go away. "I think it was there because I was hungry," she stated. Eliot nodded and grabbed his wallet. "Well, there was a lot of exhaust from the traffic and it's starting to get cold out," he reassured. "It's almost Fall. I always get migraines around this time of year. Maybe it's hard for you to handle this kind of weather?" Kokoro nodded at his hypothesis. She then realized as the cold was starting to hit that she was in need of a coat. "Oh my gosh!" she suddenly yelled. "I need a coat!"

Eliot nodded.

"You can take mine for now."

* * *

As they were walking back to the hotel, it started to rain. Eliot did not mind it despite he was freezing his ass off; he did not mind having a small and innocent girl like Kokoro wear his jacket. Despite the goose bumps pricked out of his skin, he did not shiver. He was a fighter, especially with the weather.

When they entered the hotel room, Kokoro gave her bag to Eliot. "Is it alright if you could get my dirty clothes to be washed? I'll try to be as quick as possible, but I have nothing else to cover myself with," she said. The apprentice placed his hand on her shoulder. "You could borrow my jacket until it's done." After hearing his generous words, she smiled. "Well, I'll give you my other dirty clothes," she added. The geisha ran into the bathroom. Not even thirty seconds later, she cocked the door open and threw her outfit on the floor. "Thanks, Eliot!" She said happily.

He waited two hours in the laundry facility. The time was hesitantly spent by playing on his phone- downloading apps, playing games, or reading books, which he thought would be no big deal for Helena to pay. Once the clothes finished, he took them out of the coin-operated machine. He proceeded to place them in her bag and walked towards the elevator.

_The crazy Spaniard walked back into the hotel._

The man yelled gibberish. Eliot did not know a single thing that the man said, but he knew something was going to happen. The crazed lunatic walked up towards the boy with a swing of his arm. Eliot suddenly caught the fist. He swerved to the man's back and struck his. The man fell to the ground, somewhat stunned. Eliot quickly ran to the elevator and pressed the outer button. The door opened by the time the man finally got back on his feet. Eliot ran in and repeatedly pressed the inner button to the next floor. The angry Spaniard made his way towards the boy, when suddenly, the door closed in time. Eliot tilted his head back in relief and let out a sigh. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm beginning to think it wasn't Brad who was inducing all the fights," he said to himself.

_What made him so attracted to people?_

Eliot ran to the room as fast as the door opened. He swiped his card and proceeded in. Kokoro sat Indian style, covered in his jacket and blankets. She turned to the apprentice and smiled. "Have you been running?" she asked softly. He shook his head when he realized he was out of breath. "That crazy Spaniard is here," he muttered. The apprentice handed Kokoro her bag. "I suspect he was planning to stay here before us?" He made a seat on the bed next to Kokoro's. He sighed. The geisha gave a soft giggle. "Well, I guess people just love you."

"_Seems like it."'_


	7. Breeze in Monochrome Night

**If it is not noticed, the chapters are based on songs…**

**Chapter one is from Silent Hill 3's Soundtrack.**

**Two, obviously Journey.**

**Three, Silent Hill 2's soundtrack.**

**Four Adventure Time (as the lyrics were in).**

**Five, Coldplay.**

**And Six is Coheed and Cambria.**

**Yep. Awesome, right?**

* * *

The duo left pretty early that morning to avoid the Spaniard in the wife beater. They went to the closest boutique they could find to get Kokoro a coat. Shortly after, they continued their journey.

They managed to hit the Eiffel Tower, but they seemed lost after that. Kokoro grew slightly impatient. As they both froze their asses off, they managed to mark the next street over while being followed. Kokoro sensed this and became a bit paranoid. "Eliot, I feel someone is following us," she said courageously. The duo seemed to keep a closer eye as they went towards the closest abandoned store. When they entered, they both felt uncomfortable. "Something doesn't seem right," Kokoro stated. Eliot searched for the light through the dark with the help of his phone. Kokoro shivered in her little space. She felt a cold chill hit her spine like a knife.

_A hand suddenly grabbed hers._

Kokoro screamed like a banshee and elbowed none other but the Super Ninja. Eliot finally found the light. "Oh my gosh! Ryu Hayabusa! I am terribly sorry!" she said, wrapping her arms around her breasts. Eliot walked up to Ryu. "Were you following us?"

"Helena sent you here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Your master and I could use both of you."

Ryu took a few steps until he hit the middle of the room. Eliot and Kokoro seemed a little perplexed that they were followed. "Your master is engaged in very important work. Bayman sends him reports on MIST's doings, and he transfers them to Helena. She entrusts him to the paperwork being he is the least expected." The super ninja did not face both the geisha and apprentice. He remained still. Eliot glanced at Kokoro and nodded. "He is like a messenger?"

"He replaced Kasumi shortly after the fifth tournament. He did not tell you?"

"No. I never knew he worked for you guys."

"It's a side job. Kasumi has been hunting Donovan down with the help of Bayman. Helena offered to give Gen Fu extra money if he carried out the reports."

"But why have you called him on short notice?"

Ryu looked down, but his posture did not slump.

"Because Donovan wants all of us. He wants every fighter. He plans to recreate the experiments my brethren have been put under hell to complete. He wants the perfect fighters."

Kokoro looked down. She felt shame for the work her mother had been doing, especially when she overheard Miyako speaking of Kasumi's clones. She was not sure if her mother was on the good or bad side. "Would my mother be a part of this?" Kokoro whispered. Ryu heard that whisper. He turned around and approached the geisha. "It would depend on what Donovan would want to do with you," he said calmly.

_A burst of anger built in the apprentice._

"If you are able to defeat Christie or any of Kasumi's clones, then you should be fine. However, you must not speak of any of our plans. We do not know who is watching." Eliot suddenly remembered his encounter with Christie in the plane. He did not say anything, but he knew he sparked something. "I cannot take you to Gen Fu, but I request of a mission for the two of you."

"_I sent Brad Wong to Sweden. There are numerous Kasumi clones leaving the facility. I do not want you to be near it, but I want you both to defeat these clones and discover their true nature. Every fighter is tagged in exception to Brad. I would like the two of you to make sure he does not put himself in Donovan's hands. We cannot bear to deal with anymore nonsense."_

Eliot seemed more than anticipated to meet his master. He seemed very irritated that he was assigned to fly to Sweden. However, Kokoro did not mind. She felt that she was getting closer and closer to the answer. Though Eliot figured if he completed this task, he would be reunited with Gen Fu and both would be able to return to China.

* * *

When the duo returned to the hotel, the car was wrecked. There was spray paint all over the vehicle, the doors were kicked in, and the tires were flat. Kokoro gasped at the horrific scene. "Well, we should have driven instead of walked," Eliot said in frustration. He approached the vehicle only to have his eyes set to the man who tried to approach him that previous night. The angry Spaniard smiled cunningly; his stained, wrecked teeth almost made Kokoro hurl. Eliot moved to his fighting stance. "You have no idea who you're messing with," he said in a calm demeanor. "This is DOATEC property, and I know the owner." However, the Spaniard ignored his warning and proceeded to swing. Eliot knew it was coming, and it resulted to a high counter. The next thing the Spaniard knew, he was already on the ground. Kokoro opened the dented door to the driver's side, and smelled something foul. Disgusted, she slammed the door shut. "He pissed in there!" she yelled angrily.

_Eliot did not listen._

Kokoro's temper hit the top, and she was beyond fulminated. She ran up to the apprentice and tapped his shoulder. "I'll take care of this!" she yelled, pushing Eliot aside. The Spaniard was already down. Eliot slowly reached for his phone as he watched Kokoro give a piece of her mind to the lunatic. He stared off in the distance to see cops approaching them; he dialed Helena's number.

* * *

She was almost at the dock when suddenly, her phone rang. She first checked the caller I.D., sighed, and proceeded to answer. "May I help you?"

"You're not going to like the sound of this,"

She heard Kokoro yelling at the top of her lungs, a man screaming, and punching.

She almost dropped her phone.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well, um, let's just say we were in traffic, and this crazed lunatic did not see the car in front of us, so now he has a vendetta and trashed one of your rental cars."

Helena hung up and sighed. Her day was beyond busy, and taking a trip just to calm her sister down was not a fun task.

* * *

As Eliot was calmly explaining to the cops of the harassment, Kokoro seemed to look down at her wet skirt. When she opened the driver side and sat down, she did not realize the seat was pissed on. Eliot was quite grateful that the cops did not charge them, because they were part of DOATEC. When they left, the apprentice took a look at the geisha. "I seriously should have beat the shit out of him last night." Eliot firmly regretted running like a coward when he did.

"Don't worry about it. It felt pretty good to beat on someone you would never want to live around."

Her statement made Eliot crack up.

She seemed very embarrassed to have sat in a wet seat. They both agreed to stay another night at the hotel being the airport was not very far.

* * *

Much to Kokoro's luck, Eliot took her clothes back to the laundry facility to be cleaned. She did not have to experience another embarrassing encounter. The geisha made her spot under the warm blankets. She turned on the television and began to fall asleep. When Eliot entered the hotel room, she had already been out cold. The apprentice placed the bag next to his bed and proceeded to enter the shower.

_When he got out, he experienced an embarrassing moment._

_His clothes were gone._

He poked his head through the door and called out to the Geisha. She was fast asleep. Frustrated, the apprentice reached for his towel and walked out of the bathroom. He walked up to the bed, shirtless, only sporting a towel, and nudged the naked geisha. "My clothes are missing!" he shouted.

"Are you sure you didn't leave them in the laundry facility?" Kokoro murmured due to fatigue.

"How could I have gotten back up here if my clothes were down there?"

Knowing he wasn't going to wake her up, he crept to the door and slowly snuck his way out. The apprentice slowly approached the elevator, and hit the button to the first floor.

_Maybe the maid took them down?_

The apprentice snuck his way through the clerk and ran as fast as he could, in a towel, to the laundry room. Once the clapping of his heels fell to a halt, he felt a slight tap on the shoulder. Surprised that he didn't know anyone was near the premises, he turned to see no one.

_Just suddenly, he felt his towel quickly snatch off._

Eliot suddenly panicked, covering his genitalia. The apprentice ran into the laundry facility, only to be greeted by an old woman. After a good five minute stare war, he sincerely apologized. He ran out the door and sighed. "Okay, so I'm in a big hotel, naked, and someone has my clothes and my towel!"

* * *

The apprentice hid behind a giant bear statue when he suddenly saw a familiar face. There, he saw Christie enter the hotel. She was accompanied by another familiar figure, who donned a black open hoodie and baggy pants. He knew something was not right, and it was not that he was naked.

_He listened to their conversation._

"So. Do you think my father's going to get everyone on time?"

"It depends if your plan has worked. Do you have all the bullets?"

"My man will bring them."

"Good."

"Any information on the woman?"

"Not really. I have not heard a call from Miyako."

Christie and Rig followed their conversation to the elevator.

Eliot searched frantically for something- anything he was able to use to sneak past the lobby. He managed to find a cardboard box, and he felt it was his best option.

So there the apprentice went, hiding in a giant cardboard box, slowly creeping to the elevator. The security guard took a few glances to make sure the box wasn't moving, but convinced himself he was seeing things. Eliot successfully made it to the next hall, and ran to the closest elevator.

_When the elevator door opened, he was greeted by a large Chinese family._

* * *

**This is yet another result of typing at three in the morning.**_  
_


	8. Time Consumer

The apprentice awaited the family to walk out of the elevator, but soon learned they were going up. He proceeded inside and hit the floor number. After the door closed, with his right hand covering his genitalia, he wiped his nose. "So, um, are you from China? I grew up there." No one said a word. His conversation sparker went out. Just after he caught the awkward silence, the door to his floor opened. "I am deeply sorry for this," he said apologetically. He ran out the door.

He ran up to the room he and Kokoro shared. After realizing that the key was actually in his clothes, he cursed to himself. He knocked on the door. "Kokoro! The key is gone! Someone's got my clothes and the key!" He yelled. When the door opened, a very tired Kokoro snapped to a very surprised Kokoro. "… And your towel is gone."

"I swear someone is stealing my stuff! I am lucky I made it up here without the security noticing!"

"Well, uh-"

Eliot ran into the room and slammed the door shut. "My ass is on the line for this! If they watch the security cameras, I'm screwed!"

"D-Don't worry!"

Kokoro was still at a bit of a loss of words.

Eliot, still with his right hand covering himself, proceeded to the bed. "I am deeply sorry you have to see this!" Eliot said embarrassingly. He pulled the covers over himself. The geisha approached the balcony. After a good couple of minutes, she came back inside, laughing. Eliot questioned himself. Just then, he noticed her hand was cupped in a fist. She opened said fist, and there, she released a key. "Kokoro? What the-"

Kokoro's laugh crescendo-ed.

"Oh! I figured I would get even with you after you saw me naked, so I asked for a little assistance."

"What?"

Ayane stepped through the balcony door with his clothes in her hands. A hue of red covered her cheeks. "You're such a sucker," she chastised. Humiliated, Eliot rolled over, planted his head in the pillow, and screamed as loud as he could.

"_Kokoro, I'd say he's actually not that bad looking."_

* * *

The next day, after catching a plane, both did not speak to each other. Mortified, Eliot seemed to have lost respect points from his two fellow female brawlers. Kokoro began to become a bit upset over the whole prank, being he really did not seem to even say a word to her. "Look, I'm sorry, but I was humiliated when you saw me," she said softly. He did not reply. His body language proved he did not want to being he was slumped in the seat, and his arms remained folded. Kokoro did not know what to say after. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have to admit it was kind of funny," she said jokingly. His face turned to a crimson hue. "A Chinese family and an old woman saw everything," he retorted. Kokoro looked down. "Well, I mean, I was mad when you saw me naked. I mean, it's not because I'm insecure or anything, but it's awkward for a guy to see me like that."

"It was awkward for you to see ME like that."

"Well, you covered yourself. I didn't for a second."

"Still. You and Ayane both saw me."

"Eliot, look, I'm sorry!"

The plane hit limited elevation. Hands cupped together, Kokoro felt that they both were really apart. She thought he would take the joke lightly; she didn't think he would have been that mad. She did not want the two of them to lose their friendship like that, so she thought of something to get his mind off it. "What are your plans for after you and Gen Fu finish your missions?" He seemed very hesitant to speak up until he turned his head to her. He felt his cheeks fill with blood.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I was thinking of continuing training and starting Mei Lin on Xing Yi."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah…"

He seemed to get the prank out of his mind a lot easier than she anticipated. Both started to share their thoughts for their martial art and their devotion. They both realized that both the accident and the prank were just fractions of pieces of their trust. Kokoro giggled after Eliot told her of the time he and Brad had a fight during dinner. Once the picture of him sliding through the floor with a plate in his hand entered her mind, she started to crack up. Her giggle made Eliot blush. He felt a stronger connection to Kokoro than he did with Christie.

_His feelings for Christie started to annihilate._

* * *

Once they hit Sweden, the duo made a stop to the first bar they saw. Once they saw no Brad, they moved towards the next. This repeated until the sun went down. By that time, they were not very close to a hotel. "Oh, dear! We're at the mountainside!" Kokoro called in frustration. It was very cold out. They had no food, no water, and all that kept them warm was their bags and coats. Kokoro did not even have pants; all that kept her legs warm were her stockings. Eliot felt relieved when he retrieved a lighter from his bag, yet was surprised it did not cause said bag to catch on fire. He ran into the nearest horde of trees. After a couple minutes, Kokoro saw the boy emerge with a pile of sticks. He threw them to the ground. He grabbed the lighter and lit the sticks to provide warmth. Kokoro took a seat on the ground. She inched her hands towards the flames. "Is it like this in China?" she asked. Eliot nodded. He sat down next to her and opened his bag. "The cold is close to this, but not as bad." Kokoro's eyes were locked on the apprentice. He continued to add fuel to keep the fire going. As the leaves glistened through the red flower, Kokoro suddenly felt a surge of emotion. She was reminded that for once in her life, she found a true best friend who would do anything at all costs to provide her with anything, yet respected her for the individual she truly is. That thought was proven to be very true and strong when she noticed Eliot's hand bubbling. He scratched it to the point it started bleeding. She then realized the bubbles were more of a big issue.

"_You have poison ivy!"_

Eliot kept his hand firm to the cold ground to ease the itch. Kokoro had her head rested on her bag. She slowly floated away into a world much different from reality. Eliot seemed to be very caught up in the prank that happened the night before. As he thought about it even more, the humiliation turned into a gust of laughter. The apprentice turned his body to face the Geisha. He noticed her facial structure; it was soft and innocent. He felt the urge to just give her a peck. He tried his best to hold back.

_Just one._

He did not want to bring himself to be hated by her if he tried. She seemed to be a very light sleeper from what he learned. Eliot looked up at the night sky and tried to get the picture out of his head. He could not bear to bring a sweet young woman to hate him if he tried to pull a move. Once the stars hit his mind, he was taken to a deep slumber.

* * *

Eliot felt a violent tug on his jacket. Once the cold breeze hit his sleepy body, he perked up. Kokoro was bent over, almost face-to-face. "Are we going to continue?" she asked softly. Eliot took a look at his watch. He sighed. "It's seven in the morning."

"I know. I think we fell asleep at nine."

Eliot stood up. He took a glance at his hand, which really did not seem to help his grumpy mood. Blisters were all over, and they all looked like they were ready to explode pus. "We should go get you some calamine lotion," Kokoro exclaimed.

* * *

After a very long and hilly walk, the duo managed to make it to a small strip mall. Kokoro violently shivered, which upset Eliot. Being a generous young gentleman he was, the apprentice wrapped his coat around Kokoro. Perplexed, she turned her head. "I already have a coat!" she shouted. Eliot shook his head. "It's proven to not be warm enough," he reassured, shutting the Geisha up. The duo made their way to the first restaurant. Once they passed the doors, there sat Brad Wong, engaging himself to a drink. Eliot silently approached the Bohemian. The next thing Kokoro saw was Brad Wong being backhanded by her comrade. "You spent MY hard earned money just to fly your ass all the way here to Sweden?" Kokoro quickly ran over to the apprentice and pulled him aside. "Eliot! Sure we'd all like to beat the living pulse out of him, but why here?" As soon as she finished asking Eliot to spare the drunk, she felt a hand grip her shoulder. A whiff of alcohol caused her to gag. "Get away from me!"

"Oh, come on little lady! You never went drinking under the moon before?"

"Brad, off!"

Eliot pushed the drunk aside, not realizing Kokoro had a firm grip to his chest. The drunk staggered and readjusted himself. Eliot felt his backhand was enough. He turned to walk out of the bar until he heard his name. "I took your money because Helena said she would pay you," he retorted. Eliot turned to the drunk. The apprentice sighed. "Come with us," he said. "But don't flirt with Kokoro."

* * *

The trio made their way to the town square when suddenly, a ray passed through a group of people. Once Kokoro noticed bodies dropping, she screamed. Eliot spotted a hooded figure standing before the trio. He took a better look. He was in awe when he saw a glow in the eye. Before the trio knew it, the figure had quickly dissolved in black smoke. "What was that thing?" Kokoro, dumbfounded, almost fell to her knees. Eliot quickly noticed to the point he caught her.

* * *

When the trio hit the hotel, it was all set in stone that one room was to be shared. They agreed that Brad Wong was to have a bed to himself, being that Eliot did not seem to approve to wake up in a wet bed and Kokoro was not comfortable with him. The trio entered the room. Kokoro instantly jumped under the covers. She sighed. "Did you check your poison ivy?" she murmured. Brad Wong suddenly stared at the apprentice's hand.

_"You slapped ME with THAT hand?"_

* * *

_**WARNING: I am watching the first episode to Season 3 of The Walking Dead.**  
_

_**I may get ideas.**_


	9. Tender Sugar

A cry sent Eliot almost jumping out of his bed. Once he sat up from the sudden adrenaline, he looked down to see Kokoro sobbing. Confused, he nudged her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Eliot started to gently rub her shoulder blades, just as she did to him when he found out of his father. Kokoro wiped her face. She sat up, drying the remaining tears. Then she sniffled. "I'm alright," she said in a crescendo. "I just think about a lot of things most of the time." Kokoro pulled her knees into Indian position and cupped her hands together. "I just had a nightmare," she continued.

"What was it about?"

Kokoro readjusted herself. Her mouth hung open as she wiped her eyes. Eliot took note of her plumb, glossy lips.

"I have been having nightmares about people dying. I always wake up thinking it's a dream, but I think if it couldn't have been. I don't know what I would do if my mother was gone. I don't know what guilt I would have if my friends-"

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

Kokoro looked at the apprentice. Her expression made him jump inside, as if he was struck by lightning.

_Her hair is such a mess._

"Since I was a little girl."

Kokoro wiped her water line again and again. As she explained of how she never knew her father, Eliot felt pity and guilt. He thought he had it bad that his father was gone. He never knew Kokoro never knew hers. He swallowed, briefly sporting a smile, but it quickly faded to his jaw to hang open. Eliot looked to the television that sat in the middle of the room. He spotted their reflection, in one bed, together. He looked down at his blistered hand. His fingers trembled against the painful boils that consumed his dry hands. "Do you need more calamine?" Kokoro changed the subject, proceeding to grab the ointment from her bag. Eliot held his other hand out. He proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

As the pus oozed from his hand, he let it run under the hot water. As much as it stung him, he knew it was for the best. He was grateful it was not his palm. When the memory of him back-handing Brad Wong hit his mind, he began to silently laugh to himself. Eliot then gazed at the mirror. He blinked a couple times. He looked down at the water, then back at the mirror. Eliot rubbed his eyes violently to keep the fatigue tears from invading his cheeks. Eliot looked down after turning off the water. He felt relieved that his hand looked much, much better than it did before. He wrapped it in gauze and stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

Kokoro was rubbing her temples. Eliot proceeded to sit back down on the bed. "Eliot," she started. His attention focused to her. Kokoro swept her hair to the side. "You're the first guy I've actually ever been friends with. None of the other guys looked at me with so much respect."

"_They only looked to me as an object."_

Eliot understood her statement. He knew she was a Maiko; he figured men would look at her as an item. He felt anger that someone as innocent as her would focus on serving men who had very little respect for her. "You're a strong woman, and sometimes men don't realize things like that," he did not think. His mind was blank and his mouth was full of words. Kokoro looked back at the apprentice. She smiled. "At least you know," she said sweetly.

_She gave the apprentice a peck on the cheek._

Turning her back and returning to sleep, Eliot did not realize Kokoro had her hands cupped against her lips; he did not realize she was as red as an apple. Kokoro did not realize that Eliot was still sitting up; she did not realize his cheeks shared the same hue as hers.

* * *

When the morning hit, the trio made their way on their mission. Despite they were ordered to annihilate Kasumi's clones, Eliot knew the hooded figure had something to do with the whole charade. The apprentice thought hard about the clones as they were driving towards Stockholm. He was so deep in thought that a few times he almost rear-ended the person in front. He was so distracted in his own thoughts that he even blocked Brad's talking. Eliot ignored Brad's question to how he got the poison ivy. "Are you dead, there, Kid? Let me hear something out of you!"

"Brad! Let him concentrate! You're probably the reason why we almost lost the car!"

"Oh, Bullshit."

"Is that the mouth you kiss your mother with?"

Eliot held the gauzed hand out. Both assured to keep their mouths shut. After a good thirty seconds, Brad started his chatting again. He started to flirt with Kokoro, telling her about his defined muscles. Eliot was very ticked.

"You know what, Brad? Shut up contest! One, two, three, GO!"

"Oh, you're just jealous because I'm flirting with your lady!"

Kokoro slapped Brad on the cheek. "At least Eliot is a kind gentleman!" The apprentice did not pay attention to her phrase; they were starting to get to the next road.

* * *

The trio spotted Kasumi sitting next to a barber shop. Eliot seemed very vigilant and skeptic. "Kokoro, I think that's a clone," he said softly, as they were about to approach the petite young woman. Said woman took a glance at the two fighters. She then stood up. Eliot moved to his fighting stance. "Looks like this one's our first," he exclaimed. Kokoro and Brad followed.

Eliot started off with a strike to the face, in which resulted to a mid-punch to her stomach. The clone caught the next high punch. Before she was able to counter, Kokoro lunged in and struck an elbow shot to the tail bone. The geisha grabbed the apprentice's hand. She pulled Eliot out of harm's way, both striking an elbow shot to the clone's head. They swiftly charged to a closed strike to the torso, which ended the charade in a high kick. Kokoro was surprised when the clone quickly got to her feet and launched a series of spinning kicks. The Maiko was not able to counter, however, but was saved when Eliot grabbed a low kick. The clone transported to a safe distance, as she prepared to launch a ninpo attack. As she did, many citizens ran for themselves. The ninpo aimed right for Kokoro, up until she was knocked to the ground. Luckily, no one was hit, but she felt a large body on top of hers. She felt pieces of glass hit her hands. Eliot turned his head. The clone disappeared.

_And so did Brad Wong._

He did not pay attention to the fact that his body was on top of Kokoro's; he jumped to his feet and called Brad's name. Out of the distance, Eliot saw the drunk emerge from piles of broken glass. Brad brushed the pieces off his hair. "That thing seriously had some magical power hit me!" Eliot ignored Brad's phrase, being he helped Kokoro to her feet. "I apologize for falling on you," Eliot said, "I did not want you to be hit."

_Kokoro gave the apprentice an appreciative embrace._

"Really. Thanks for saving me."

Brad Wong jumped over the window. After final polishing of removing copious amounts of glass, he smiled. "We now know they're around, right?" He was more than willing to change the subject of the clones, being he was dying to grab another drink.

_Eliot asked himself why Helena even considered sending Brad somewhere._

_He even asked himself why Brad stole his wallet just to receive money from Helena._

* * *

The night was dark and cold, as any fall night. However, the trio rested in the rented car. It was parked in a trucker parking lot; it was turned off to prevent overheating from the engine. Kokoro adjusted the passenger seat to comfort herself. Brad was asleep in the whole back seat, while Eliot was given the least luck. The wheel annoyed him greatly; the pedals felt like they were going to [break], and the seat was more than uncomfortable. Using his bag for a pillow, he tried so hard to sleep, but seemed distracted by discomfort and the purity of Kokoro. She was engaged in her own comfort zone- knocked cold. Eliot turned his body to face the opposite direction. He covered the lighting from his phone. While hoping to not wake Kokoro and Brad, he texted Helena.

"_We found a clone today._

_It had some green aura and did some magic trick or something._

_Everyone is okay, but I also encountered something or someone in a black hood._

_I think they said six deaths were confirmed for that._

_I'll make sure we get rid of these things, but they're technically… inhuman."_

_Eliot plugged his phone in the charger. He wrapped the jacket around his small, defined body, only to be taken by the sandman._

* * *

__**Again, another chapter typed up late at night.**

**I should do some polishing on these sons of bitches.**


	10. A World of Madness

The sound of the horn caused the trio to jump to the ceiling. Brad gave a death glare to Eliot. Kokoro was confused. When Eliot readjusted himself, he accidentally pressed his knees against the wheel. The apprentice checked the time on his phone. "It's 9:30," he sighed. The geisha pressed her hand on his shoulder. "I should drive," she said softly.

As Kokoro drove, to Brad's dismay, he chastised her ability. The drunk made insulting remarks of her gender and how women should be in the kitchen. Eliot gave him the "death stare." "Eliot, let him insult me," the geisha exclaimed. The apprentice seemed perplexed. "He can make fun of me, but I beat his ass a couple years ago. I'm sure I could get him again."

"I think we all have."

When the trio reached a nearby city, they stopped in a diner for breakfast. The first place Brad hit was the bar. Kokoro and Eliot took their seats and ordered. Soon after they awaited their food, they discussed of a plan to get rid of the Kasumi clones.

"So we'll tag and Brad will finish them off?"

"Brad's technically the toughest one. If they beat both of us, they don't stand a chance against him!"

"I hope your plan works, Eliot."

The breakfast came. As they quietly ate, a figure approached the duo. Said figure gave a wide smirk. When they looked up, all attention was focused on the girl who took Eliot's fries.

"_No one will believe you," she whispered cunningly._

The author of this crappy story made her way out of the diner. Kokoro and Eliot gave each other very puzzled looks. "Eliot, you have a song to write," Kokoro said, giggling.

* * *

"Oh, Rie.

Why did you eat my fries?

I bought them, and they were mine.

But you ate them; you ate my fries,

And I covered Marceline's song, and you typed it like it was mine."

_Kokoro slammed her fists against the table. Her giggle made Eliot blush. He joined the laugh._

* * *

"Oh, Rie! Do you even love me? Well, I wish you'd show it, because I wouldn't know it!" Brad sang as the trio walked out. Eliot and Brad seemed to be in a much better mood than they were when they walked in. Kokoro made the mood even lighter as she giggled. After the short laugh, Eliot calmly explained the plan to Brad. "Eliot, it's a no brainer. The weak ones go down, the King takes the last battle!"

_Until the King was struck down by Kasumi._

"Kokoro! Get ready!" Eliot yelled, positioning himself to fight. The apprentice aimed a daring strike to the clone; she teleported. Kokoro was caught off guard. The clone grabbed her. Eliot quickly regained focus and ran towards the captured "Goddess." His fist was just inches from the Geisha's face, but it struck the clone to the point Kokoro was free. The clone back-flipped to a safe distance. Kokoro almost ran for it until Eliot held his hand out. "Kokoro, I'll take care of it."

_A sword was thrown from a distance. Eliot caught it._

Eliot turned his head. He saw an old man- much older than Gen Fu. His back remained hunched. His hood was covering most of his face. The apprentice looked at the clone. She already had the sword drawn. Eliot ran. Both swords clashed; sparks flew to a distance. Eliot swung until the sword hit the clone's again; he then slid a low kick. The clone went flying. Eliot knew it was his opportunity, so he jumped on top of the clone, finishing her off with a pierce to the abdomen.

_The civilians who watched gave Eliot a crazed look._

One yelled a name Eliot was not fond of hearing. Another one yelled: "What kind of a monster would kill such a thing?" in Swedish. However, after a good ten seconds, the clone glowed a greenish, aqua aura, leaving the civilians dumbfounded. Eliot turned to thank the old man, only to realize he was already walking a distance. "Kokoro! Brad! Let's follow him!" Eliot yelled.

* * *

When the trio made their way to the old man, he was already walking alongside the nearest mountain. Eliot had a feeling he knew the man. "Um, Sir! I would like to thank you for the-"

_The old man removed his hood._

"Muramasa!"

"Ryu Hayabusa sent me here to give you the items you need for your journey. All of you fighters must be ready for your fight. Kasumi's clones are very powerful."

When Muramasa turned, Eliot bowed. The old man gave a hoarse laugh. "Gen Fu also asked me to give you his regards," Once Eliot whispered "regards," Muramasa gave a hoarse laugh again. "He said to not let your emotions judge your actions." Eliot bowed again. He didn't know whether the phrase was to hint more training, or if it meant the real deal.

_If it meant the real deal…_

Muramasa turned to Brad.

"Brad Wong, I am to give you a pocket knife."

Eliot shook his head. He then gasped, "WHAT?"

"Um, Sir! Excuse me but, um, Brad Wong is the last person anyone wants to see with a knife," Kokoro reassured.

The old man gave Kokoro another glance. He laughed. His hands then reached out to the Geisha. "My young lad, now is not the time to worry about that." When his hands cupped around Kokoro's, she felt a hard metal press on her palms. When he let go, she looked down.

_She was holding a dagger._

"I am delivering weapons to all of the fighters. These clones are armed and dangerous. We cannot bear to lose any one of you."

Kokoro got down to her knees, and in thanks, she bowed. Muramasa seemed surprised by this, and he suddenly realized she was of Japanese origin. "You are a gracious Maiko," he stated. "You are to be the last one who falls."

_There went Eliot's plan._

Kokoro hid the small dagger in her bag. After doing so, they departed from Muramasa, reaching their rented car. Kokoro continued to drive. They reached Stockholm in a matter of thirty minutes. Once they hit the city, all three were awestruck. "It's so beautiful!" Kokoro shouted. Eliot looked down at his phone to notice it was six in the evening. The sun was already setting down. The lights were beginning to set into the city. When they came across a hotel, Brad was asleep in the back. "I'd say leave him," Eliot joked. "No one will notice."

_The duo dragged the drunk up into the room._

* * *

Once they settled, Eliot was already plopped on the bed flipping channels. Once Brad woke up, he flipped the bird. Eliot's use of profanity resulted to a bird battle. After Brad gave his two birds, Eliot jumped from the bed, turned over, pulled his pants down, and flipped Brad off with the middle finger aiming right for the ass. "Would you two stop already?" Kokoro yelled, irritated. Eliot sincerely apologized.

"_We would do this when we had the journey."_

* * *

For the third time, Eliot was in charge of laundry duty. He solemnly took the chore being that Brad was drunk, which could have resulted in the clothes being stolen without his knowledge. Eliot also feared Kokoro could have become a target for kidnapping. While the fifth tournament was held, Eliot watched Taken, which resulted to his fear of letting a woman go into a public area on her own.

As he was on his way to carry the bag back to the room, he bumped into another clone. The apprentice readied himself into fighting stance; the clone drew her Wakizashi sword.

_Eliot had his with Kokoro and Brad._

As he tried to avoid being hit with the sword, Eliot ran out the room and slammed the door shut. He ran to the elevator, only to be stopped when she teleported. Eliot did not know what he was able to do without his sword. Using a good few seconds to think of an alternative, he spotted a plant that remained dormant by the elevator. Using the opportunity, he grabbed it. Eliot quickly pressed the up button for the elevator as he tried to fight off the clone with only a plant. Once she chopped it in half, Eliot had no choice but to perform a cart-wheel, Sansei-Soshu, and ran into the elevator. He repeatedly pressed the button.

_The clone almost made it in._

Once the door opened, Eliot headed straight for the room. He felt grateful when he realized the clone was no longer in sight. When he slammed the door shut, Kokoro and Brad emerged from the beds. "Oh shit!" Eliot murmured under his breath. He repeated it about five times. He then ran to his bag. He pulled out the sword. "There's another clone here?" Kokoro yelled. Eliot opened the door and out stood the petite thing. She had the sword almost jammed up his throat. "I will avenge my brother," she said in anger. Right after, Eliot felt a slight tug at his neck. He ignored the scar he received. As his neck slowly bled, Kokoro had already injected her dagger in the clone. Eliot stood there in awe. The geisha grabbed the dagger, turned around, and giggled.

* * *

"So why is this clone saying stuff about avenging her brother?"

Brad was already asleep. Kokoro and Eliot sat face-to-face, Indian style on the bed, attempting to piece the information they've received. Eliot thought numerous times of calling Ayane, as Kokoro thought the same for Kasumi. Eliot opened his contacts. "Are you calling Kasumi?" Kokoro asked in a calm demeanor.

Eliot realized that was the best option.

He pressed the button.

* * *

Ayane and Kasumi were just getting off the Freedom Survivor when the Kunoichi of Destiny's phone started vibrating. She reached into her pouch just strapped to her gi. She pressed the button.

"Eliot. I'm a little busy here. Are you in trouble?"

"You're busy. Oh. I'm sorry. I was just going to ask you about the clone."

Kasumi's hand closed to a grip.

"How many have you defeated?"

"So far two. But there was something in a black hood that looked like a ghost, and another thing: one said she as getting revenge on her 'brother.' Do you know what that meant?"

Kasumi was at a short pause for five seconds.

"Eliot. If you want to know more, please come back to the Freedom Survivor."

"I went all the way to France and I'm in Sweden now!"

"Well, we've just stopped at the Netherlands. Dunkirk. If you could get a plane there, great, but I think you can get a bus for a cheaper price. I will keep coming back, but Ayane and I are on a mission, okay?"

Kasumi hung up.

"What did he want?" Ayane seemed a bit irritated.

"He heard a clone say she wants vengeance on Hayate."

"Vengeance?"

Kasumi held her right fist to her heart.

"Ayane, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**I need to stop typing late at night.**


	11. Punk Bitch

"Are you serious? We have to go ALL the way to the Netherlands?" Brad Wong banged his head against the pillow. Kokoro had finished her packing. She began to start on making the beds. Eliot sighed and took his seat on the beside the drunk. He slapped Brad's butt. "Get your ass up, Brad Whine. We're irritated about it, but if we get more information from Kasumi, we could finally get MIST out of the way." Brad really did not care; he just did not want to leave the bed. Kokoro lost her temper. The geisha walked over to Brad's side of the bed, with a stomp.

She tried to roll the drunk off the bed.

As Kokoro tried to roll Brad over, she was on top of his back. Eliot joined in. The two grunted loudly as they attempted to push the drunk off with all their weight and strength. The loud grunts resulted to a knock of the door. Both did not hear; they continued to push. Just then, the door opened; the security walked in.

_Kokoro and Eliot both looked at the guard in embarrassment._

The security guards gave their sincerest apologies. They both seemed relieved there was no hanky-panky going on. However, the Maiko and the apprentice both gave reassuring and evil looks. Before Brad knew it, he was pulled from the bed, escorted downstairs, and strictly (while literally) thrown out of the hotel. Furious, he waited impatiently for the duo to make their way out. Once the two walked out, he was standing next to the road. "I will never come back here ever again," Brad Wong stated.

* * *

Once they hit the airport, there seemed to be an open three seats for the plane to Dunkirk. Kokoro and Eliot both seemed surprised, being BRAD was with. "Oh, yeah Kokoro. You never knew Brad is horrible with luck?" Eliot asked in a sarcastic tone. The Bohemian turned his head. His glare made Eliot's back hair rise (like he has any anyways, as shown in games). Once the trio took their seats, Brad's day was proven even worse. "Oh, so you get to sit next to a hot girl and I sit next to a sleeping old woman?"

Kokoro and Eliot burst to laughter.

As they sat patiently in the plane, the trio was very unaware of the hooded figure that sat three rows behind. The mysterious entity waited for the right moment, suddenly getting from its seat, and passed the three. Kokoro was the first to notice. Once it made its way to First Class, Kokoro tugged Eliot's shoulder. "We have a problem!"

* * *

The two followed, only to be stopped by the pilot's room. The figure was no longer in sight. "What the hell did it do?" Kokoro asked worriedly. Suddenly, the plane started to shake, resulting to screams. Kokoro tried to grab onto the railing. Instead, she fell on top of Eliot. When Eliot hit the ground, he slid to a pipe, hitting his head and slipping to unconsciousness. "Eliot!" Kokoro shouted. Tearing, she slapped his cheek a few times. After no hope, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Brad Wong, slightly drunk, ran in to first spot Kokoro. Nonchalant over the situation, he only spotted her underwear, much to his amusement. "Hey, Lady!" He yelled over the screams. The geisha heard. "Brad! We need to get out of here!" She tried to lift the apprentice, only to be knocked over by another shake. Luckily, Brad caught her. "We're going to have to jump out," Brad announced.

When the trio made their way through screaming crowds to the back, Brad grabbed their supplies from the cargo. He then ran over. Kokoro really panicked when she looked out the window. "We're gonna jump out!" Brad yelled. "You don't have Eliot to help you through this; we're going to have to hope for the best." Kokoro nodded. They grabbed the nearest parachutes. Kokoro wrapped hers around Eliot. She then clipped the buckles around herself. Once Brad opened the door, they jumped out.

* * *

"What… the hell?" Eliot opened his eyes to see Kokoro starting straight at him. Her hair tickled his nose. He quickly got up, sneezed, and groaned. "My head," he studdenly screamed. He rolled in the grass, both hands firm over his forehead. When he looked up, he was greeted by his drunk companion. "At least we know you don't have a major concussion," Kokoro sighed in relief. The apprentice stood up with his hands still firm on his head. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"_Let's just say there was another Kasumi clone and we're stuck in Denmark."_

* * *

The trio hit Vejle in a matter of two hours. However, they tried desperately to find a car to get them to the border. After hitting the middle of the city, an exhausted Kokoro and Eliot slumped themselves to a bench as a sober Brad made a spot on the ground. It was a cold night. The lights covered the night stars. Kokoro took the moment to appreciate the amazing sight. Her sleep deprivation hit her like a rock, causing the Maiko to lean herself against Eliot.

Kokoro and Eliot woke up at the same time. When they turned their heads, Brad was gone. "What the hell?" Eliot screamed, jumping from his spot. Kokoro shook her head. "Eliot, it's two in the morning. Where do you think Brad could have run off to?" Little did both realize the bench was in front of a strip bar.

"It's not often that you see one of these."

"I hate to say it, but we have to go in." Kokoro groaned. She did not look forward to walking into a strip bar. Eliot still felt sleep deprived. He did not look forward to walking in, despite his hormones usually said otherwise. When they both made it to the bar, Eliot covered the right side of his face to avoid any distractions. Kokoro spotted Brad at a table, sipping a martini. Grabbing Eliot's hand, they made their way to the drunk. Brad was greeted by a slap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey, Lady! Dance for me!"

Eliot then punched Brad.

"You didn't tell us you were going to be at a strip bar!"

"Hey. A man's gotta live."

Eliot screamed.

"There are clones running rampant around the whole continent, and all you care about is a LAP DANCE?"

Eliot went for a second punch, only to be caught by Brad. Next thing he knew, he landed on a stripper. After giving apologies, he launched to battle. After a few more punches and throws, Kokoro got fed up. "Would you two stop it?" She suddenly yelled.

_A clone emerged onto the stage._

Kokoro could not tell if it really was a blow or a signature move, but the clone wrapped around the pole for a few swings, letting go to a kick to Brad's face. The geisha took the opportunity to grab the bra strap of Kasumi's clone. Eliot, unfortunately, was a stoned victim to the sight. The bra fell off, revealing breasts to the young boy. His mouth hung open. Suddenly, the clone was thrown to a table. Kokoro set to her fighting stance. Eliot still stood dormant in the same spot. Brad was asleep under the table.

The clone emerged from fallen debris. She slowly lifted to the air, arms spread. Her hands revealed an aura. Kokoro ran to Eliot. She pushed him to the side, knocking the boy over. The ninpo hit the alcohol, starting an explosion. The geisha reached into her purse, grabbing the dagger. She made her way to the clone. She ignored the burns that pricked her skin; the dagger was one step in the clone until she was flipped. The flames were chanting Kokoro's name, up until Eliot suddenly caught her. The clone backflipped. Kokoro found the opportunity to end the madness. It resulted to the dagger flying, spinning vertically, until it hit the skin of the [stripper]. The clone let out one last cry, until an explosion consumed their bodies.

_Kokoro thought dying at a strip bar was worse than being raped by a lich._

_She thought-_

* * *

_**The Lich?**  
_

_**Well, I watched the new episode of Adventure time. It's awesome.**_

_**So anyone excited for the episode with Fionna and Cake in Season 5? I sure as hell am.**_

_**Ahaahaa. No one's going to review. I know it.**_


	12. In Case of Emergency, Dial 411

"Kokoro! Wake up!" After a couple gags and coughs, the maiko opened her eyes to see Eliot's clear blue irises planted to her. She sat up. "What happened?" she asked solemnly, turning her head to the burnt building.

"After the bar caught on fire, I dragged you and Brad out myself. Brads fine, but I had to, um…"

"You got CPR. His mouth met yours, he pushed your boobs, the whole bit," Brad came into her view.

She honestly did not mind of the CPR, as she was thankful. However, inside, she seemed upset that she was not awake. Kokoro suddenly brought those thoughts to control- why she thought like that, and how much she really DID like Eliot. She felt her cheeks flush to a red color. Eliot questioned, but did not do it verbally. "Kokoro, the clone is dead. We have to continue to Dunkirk so we can talk to Kasumi," Eliot stated. The geisha nodded.

* * *

The trio made it out of the Netherlands after luckily buying tickets to a bus ride. However, Brad was stuck with his bad luck, sitting next to a stoned hoodlum. Despite it was nine in the morning, Kokoro and Eliot, exhausted, passed out on top of each other, much to the drunk's amusement. Being he was tired of the punk next to him talking about conspiracies, Brad paced back and forth around the bus, nonchalant over the sudden stops that almost made him fall. At one point, Brad noticed a familiar face. "Why, if it isn't that girl who was supposed to get my drink?"

Mila looked up, much to her surprise.

"Brad? You're traveling, too?"

"Sure, yeah. We're looking for Kasumi. Gotta talk to her about clones."

"Really? Could you inform me after? Tina and I have searched for them as well, but they're too fast and powerful for us!"

"Yeah. Kokoro almost died from it. To Eliot's advantage, he got some boob and mouth-to-mouth action."

"They're here?"

"Sleeping."

Mila jumped from her seat. She approached the couple. After a quick inspection, she nodded. "They have so much dirt on their faces. I feel so bad for them," Mila responded. After the MMA fighter went and sat back down, Brad slumped in his seat. The poor drunk was bored out of his mind.

When the bus hit the border to Germany, Brad could not help but feel fatigue, resulting to a slumber. Kokoro and Eliot, however, seemed wide awake and restless. After a good ten minutes, the duo turned their heads to an excited Mila. "You're heading to Dunkirk? I am too!" she yelled happily. The two faced each other. They questioned Mila on her knowledge of their quest. Kokoro smiled sweetly. She rose from her seat and followed Mila to the back of the bus. Eliot was tempted to follow, but he felt a tad bit lazy. He strived for a bit of time to himself, only to think of what had happened up to the present. The apprentice felt his neck stiff up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kokoro had already seated herself when he turned his head. "Seems like Mila's going to join us." she giggled a bit and smiled. Eliot then questioned himself yet again.

"_Kokoro, I thought Mila was traveling with Tina?"_

"Well, Tina isn't here. She said Tina is grabbing Bass. She was supposed to find Brad and after she found out we were in the plane crash, she went out on her own."

Little have they known Mila had called Helena after the encounter with Brad. She managed to give the good news about the trio being alive, however, Mila spotted an odd car meeting up with the bus. Kokoro took out her phone. She skimmed whatever message showed up. After sighing, Eliot scanned her fingers as they pressed firmly onto the screen. "Helena really wants to see us," she sighed. "I think she is pissed. I told her we've been through shit only to get as far as we did."

* * *

The bus stopped at Harburg. Eliot insisted they would grab their belongings in case someone managed to steal them or if they missed the bus. Mila joined the group, much to Eliot and Kokoro's relief. As the trio traveled to the nearest dealer, she explained more about herself, and how Helena insisted Tina and Bass were best off pairing, despite their tough relationship. Kokoro felt ecstatic to see another woman in the group. Brad felt Mila was an opportunity to take Kokoro away from Eliot. Eliot was extremely perplexed over why Helena left Mila on her own.

They came across a rented car. At that time, Mila offered to drive being she was wide awake. Brad was instantly passed out as soon as they entered the vehicle. He took the passenger seat as the apprentice and maiko made comfort in the back. Before they parted their way out of Germany, Brad had a bit too much. This resulted to nausea.

_He turned and vomited on Eliot._

Curses echoed through the fall night. Mila suddenly made a stop to the nearest hotel. Eliot jumped out of the car. He removed his jacket, still cursing. A roar emerged out of his mouth. Brad, on the other hand, walked out of the car, not very phased, and said in a calm demeanor, "I guess you need to see a doctor for your influenza and anger management."

"I guess you need to get to AA as quickly as possible."

* * *

When midnight hit, Kokoro reassured Eliot that Mila was a very convenient member of the team. She seemed relieved to have a new girl siding with them, but aside from "new girl," she had a friend. Eliot assured to Kokoro that Mila was not very new due to the fact she joined the family during the fifth tournament. The geisha quickly fell asleep.

_Yet Eliot was the only one who was not able to sleep that night._

He felt that Kokoro was the only one who helped him keep his sanity. Sure, he handled Brad Wong for two years, but after that- with a girl- was more than enough. Mila shared a bed with the drunk, which made the apprentice feel sorrow. He then looked to Kokoro. That sorrow burned to jealousy. Kokoro was a soft and innocent girl, yet Brad tried desperately to take advantage of it; he never even paid attention to Kokoro's grasp to the young apprentice whom she seemed to admire as a best friend.

_Eliot felt a strong connection._

"_I think I have a crush…"_

Eliot tried desperately to get the thoughts out of his head. He felt that a short walk would have eased his mind.

* * *

The sound of the heels on his shoes echoed. They clasped against the wood flooring with a strong force. His posture was slightly slumped, indicating he felt a bit depressed. The thoughts in his head swirled; he felt very restless. His emotions spun like a wheel. It was like a tire against a pot hole.

When Eliot hit the end of the hall on the first floor, he saw a blurry silhouette. He was unable to see it clearly due to his lack of contacts. He quietly approached with caution. His eyes watered; he felt as if a cascade was going to soak his clothing. Once Eliot came close enough, he only sighed when he removed the cloak to reveal a mannequin. The apprentice turned to go back to the room. Paranoia began to evade his brain. He knew there was someone watching him. He knew he was in danger.

He proceeded to his fighting stance.

A clone dropped from the ceiling. Her eyes pierced the young boy. Her expression seemed very sentimental. Her brown irises told Eliot that running would not do a thing.

_A group of clones surrounded him._

Frustrated and worried, Eliot turned to reassure himself that one was not ready. He looked up. Spotting a chandelier, He jumped quickly, grabbing a firm hold with one hand. As it violently swung in the small hall, He jumped out of the ambush. Eliot began to run as fast as he could to the elevator. When he pressed the button, one of the clones jumped high into the air with a spinning motion.

_The door opened._

* * *

Kokoro woke up after her brain refocused to panic. She jumped from the bed with a loud gasp. Mila and Brad jumped from their dreams, looking confused. "What's wrong?" Mila asked worriedly. Kokoro, without saying a word, dashed out of the door. With Mila and Brad following, she hit the button to the first floor.

When the trio sprinted out of the elevator, the whole first floor was drenched in blood. Caution tape was wrapped around the scene. Mila overheard a conversation between agents that the body had disappeared. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Kokoro approached the two officers. "Excuse me, but what happened here?"

"M'am, this is a crime scene. All hotel inhabitants are to report back to their rooms."

"But my friend is missing!"

"If we find him, I assure you that y'all will be notified. The body here is missing. Please describe him to us and we'll let you know."

Kokoro was at a loss of words.

"His name's Eliot. Five foot seven. Skinny. Straight, blond hair and blue eyes," Mila took out of Kokoro's mouth.

"We've obtained the security video. We will notify you in the morning."

All three were unable to sleep for the rest of the night. A few times, Kokoro, sobbing, stood in front of the bathroom mirror, filled with anxiety. When six came, she watched the sunset on the balcony, silent, and devastated.

_She remembered the day Eliot watched the sunset in France._

Mila slid the door open, calling Kokoro to remind her that the investigator returned. Stumbling, the geisha dragged her feet inside. The investigator seemed sentimental.

"_Your description matched your friend. The tape showed five teenage girls carrying his bloodied body out of the hotel. They all disappeared in black smoke."_

"_He is presumed deceased, but we are looking further in this."_

_Kokoro collapsed._

* * *

__**NOW I've typed this at 5 in the morning.**

**Augh.**

**I'll be doing a shitload of polishing.**


	13. Not Tomorrow

Kokoro never felt that kind of anxiety before. Her heart felt crushed. Her sadness slowly turned to anger. Determination hit her, as she was suddenly motivated to set on her own for the apprentice who she accompanied. It was supposed to be his journey in the start. She was not supposed to let it come to its end until the motive was complete. After Mila helped the Maiko up, she ran to her and Eliot's bag. Grabbing them, she proceeded out the door. She ignored Mila's calls. She ignored the duo that followed her. Her mind was set to one goal.

_"I will find him- dead or alive."  
_

Kokoro stepped into the car. She ignored the smell of vomit from the night prior. She started the ignition, ignoring Mila and Brad's calls as they ran towards the vehicle. She stepped on the gas.

_Her only place to go was Helena._

* * *

As she made her way out of Germany's border, she stopped to fill the gas tank. Nonchalant over the robbery that occurred inside, her anger had not changed, nor had her patience. When the robber walked out, he approached the Maiko. Putting his pistol to her head, he demanded something she had not heard. She ignored him. After he screamed his demand, she turned her head. Her eyes blazed. Not even showing a hint of fear, he repeated his demand again. Before the light flashed his eyes, Kokoro had already removed the gun from his grasp and kicked him to the gas pump. Unloading the Magnum, she smiled sweetly, thanking him for the weapon. She got back in the car.

Tears blocked her vision just as bad as the rain. As the windshield wipers moved to an unknown beat, her mind was hazed. When she turned her head, it focused on the bag that belonged to the boy she accompanied. Kokoro reached inside, which caused the car to swerve. Hearing horns, she quickly turned her head, painfully twisting her neck, only to see the car was going directly towards trees. The vehicle crashed. Her body violently moved to the beat, traumatizing her mind to unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Eliot._

_"I'm trapped._

_I'm stuck here._

_I'm trapped in this mess._

_My mother was always the one to help me pull through._

_I've realized she was pushed aside as my white knight._

_You were there._

_You protected me."_

_She saw a figure approach her._

_"Kokoro._

_I'm trapped._

_I'm stuck here._

_I'm trapped in this mess._

_I can't pull through._

_I've been through a lot._

_However, they just locked me in._

_You kept my sanity._

_You were MY white knight."_

_Eliot vanished._

* * *

The pain consumed her again. She slowly opened her eyes to see paramedics pulling her out of the vehicle. Her limp body was drenched in her own blood. Suddenly, Kokoro's thought was covered in one object:

_"Eliot's bag!"_

"Sir! She's conscious!" Kokoro heard a paramedic call out. He appeared to be the one who pulled her out of the crash. The Geisha was gently placed onto the jumper, receiving oxygen in the process. "The bag!" she called out. "I need the bags!"

* * *

Kokoro suddenly realized she slipped into unconsciousness again when she awakened in the hospital. Suddenly jumping up in her bed, she felt a hand press to her chest. The geisha turned to none other than her sister. "You're awake," Helena said softly. "I was worried that you weren't going to make it."

_Kokoro paused herself for a few minutes. Suddenly, she broke to tears._

"Eliot…"

"He's alive."

"… He is?" Kokoro suddenly felt relief.

Helena stood up.

"Kokoro, you need to rest. You're in a lot of stress right now. I will tell you more when you're calmed down."

Kokoro demanded information. However, she knew Helena's games. The blond slowly walked to the window. The rain pressed against the ceilings, covering the silence of the room. "The weather is quite awful. Zack had a hard time bringing me here."

"Where are we?"

"Amsterdam. I had them fly you here."

"… What?"

Helena remained quiet.

"Helena… what happened to Eliot? Where is he? I have to know!"

Helena turned from the window.

"Donovan has him."

"Donovan?"

"The man who killed your father."

Kokoro was very perplexed. Her mind spun in many different directions. Her head throbbed; her lips dried. "Donovan killed my father? Why?" Helena had a pause for about three minutes. Kokoro's patience deteriorated. Her temper suddenly cut short. "Why did Donovan kill my father?"

"Despite it was not physical, our blood remains as a target, just like any other corporate heir."

The geisha suddenly turned her head to the two bags she took with her. Eliot's was covered in her blood. Hers remained covered in dirt. "What are we doing with Eliot? How are we getting him back?" Helena, however, did not say a word. Her pause was then covered by another round of pounding rain. Kokoro's frustration led her to drench in tears. "Helena," she started,

_"I cannot stress it to you how much I just want him here."_

Helena's eyes met her sister's.

"_I'm drowning in fear here. I don't want to lose him. That is the last thing I want."_

Kokoro choked in her words.

_"I love him."_

Helena nodded.

"The ninjas and the CIA are infiltrating the facility. I know you do, Kokoro."

* * *

The night passed slowly. The stress made Kokoro feel so out of place, as if depression was hitting her. As Kokoro's hands pressed firmly on the mattress, she clenched her fists. Luckily, due to the injuries she received not being too bad, she was required to just stay overnight and not two weeks. The Maiko just stared at the ceiling. Her lips dried. Her eyes watered.

_I just want to get out of here._

Unfortunately on her part, Helena stayed. The unfortunate part was Kokoro was unable to escape the horrors of the hospital bed. The discomfort pained her; she just wanted to make sure Eliot was alive and well. It was all she focused her mind on except the physical urge to flip the mattress.

When morning hit, Kokoro jumped from the bed. She did not even receive a shut eye; her mind was restless and relentless. She was determined to complete her mission. With the thought in mind, she walked up to Helena. "I am ready to go," Kokoro said forcefully.

"The doctor will have to give you a referral."

"I don't care. I want to leave."

"It's five in the morning. He's not even here."

"I don't care!" Kokoro screamed, slamming her fists against the table. It snapped in half. Helena nodded. She knew her sister had as short of a temper as a child's attention span. Without further of due, Helena handed Kokoro a small remote.

_"Call the nurse," she said tiredly._

* * *

__**1 in the morning.**

**I should keep on track of these.**

**Because I can't type a single chapter at any time except wee hours of the morning.**

**Shit.**


	14. Separator

"… And Kasumi is now on the hunt for Donovan."

Helena finished explaining to Kokoro everything that had happened. The sisters entered the small, yet elegant house. "My mother owned this place before she passed. Father bought it after they separated." Kokoro was very fascinated with the modern, rich view. It looked like the average summer home anyone could find next to the ocean, but Kokoro was always in a small house in Kyoto her whole life. She felt as if she stepped into Zack Island again.

"Come with me," the older woman ordered. She pointed to a stairway that made its way to a basement. Kokoro followed. On her way down, she spotted a small boat hitched on the dock behind the house.

_I'd like to ride on it sometime._

The sisters made their last step up to a small office. The room was old-fashioned and a trainwreck compared to the rest of the house. Papers were scattered. Books have been displaced from the shelves. The desk was covered in dust; the computer monitor looked old as if it was from the nineties.

Helena took her phone out and connected it to the tower. Kokoro seemed very confused over what was happening. The poor geisha's lips trembled and dried. When she licked her chops, Helena loaded the message.

"_It has been quite a long time since we've last seen each other._

_You must be wondering of the whereabouts of two of your fighters,"_

"Two? Who else was-"

"Watch," Helena whispered.

"They are safe in my hands… for now."

_Donovan moved the camera to the opposite angle._

_Kokoro first spotted Eliot's unconscious body._

"That's him!"

_The other unconscious person, strapped in chains, was none other than the familiar-_

"_**He has Jann Lee too?"**_

"_Helena, you are very separated from other businesses and entities as I know. You are for the principle. However, I, like every other firm out there, am for the profit. That is why I am finding all of your fighters. Your trusty ninja may have done me many favors, but that is just not enough. The perfect fighter is all about knowing __**everything.**_

_With these two, I could retrieve much more profit, power, and loyalty from every martial organization across the world. With their technique and stamina put together with Kasumi's clones, I will be one step closer._

_However, DOATEC will lose not only new opportunities in the near future, but it would be ever so kind of you to take a look at these two one last time."_

Kokoro gasped.

"He's going to kill them!"

"Kokoro, do not worry. The ninja are infiltrating the facility."

"What if they're too late?"

Helena stood from the seat. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I assure you that they will be fine." Kokoro was not sure whether to believe her sister or not. The girl felt that she had to continue her search and rescue Eliot on her own. Kokoro ran up the stairs. Before she opened the front door, Helena shouted: "Kokoro, you could get yourself killed out there!"

"Well, if Eliot and Jann will be gone, I would be more than happy to join them!"

"Then I will have no more family left."

Kokoro closed the door. Her mind paused. It went blank.

The geisha turned to her sister. Tears rippled from her waterlids, sliding down her cheeks. "I hope you are right," Kokoro whispered, feeling a copious amount of guilt.

* * *

That following night, Helena's dog made a spot next to Kokoro. The geisha's tears soaked into the pillowcase. She never cared. Two great fighters that she knew were in danger. As the black, long locks knotted under her frame, she stroked the front of her hair. Her anxiety caused nausea to float in her stomach. A whimper emerged from the geisha's lips. The whimper crescendo-d into a yelp. The dog took notice. He inched his way towards the small girl. Kokoro snuggled the black companion. She had not fell asleep until hours later.

The room was cold by the time the Geisha awoke from her troubled slumber. Her heart ached from the previous tearful night. The dog was gone. The curtains produced a haunting sound as the wind violently rattled against the doors. Kokoro made her way downstairs. A mental note was made that it had been a week since the disappearance of her traveling companion.

"Would you like anything to eat, Hon?" Helena displayed French toast to the depressed geisha. However, the woman knew of the answer she was going to receive. Shaking her head, Helena took the morning apron off. She approached her sister. "You should eat. You haven't had a morsel since I got you out of the hospital. After no answer, Helena pouted. "You know, I covered all of the damage the two of you have done- the two trashed cars, your hospital bill, and alongside that, I gave you plenty of money to support yourselves. Imagine if I did not have that. It is important, just like food." Feeling sudden guilt, Kokoro proceeded to quickly eat her breakfast. The opera singer felt instant satisfaction. "Now, don't you go puke it out after you're finished, either!"

* * *

Once they headed to the Freedom Survivor, they were awaited by Kasumi and Ayane. Kokoro felt her stomach turn, knowing bad news was to come. The ninja sisters looked down in their own shame. "Ryu and Hayate are looking. We just came to inform your that both Jann Lee and Eliot weren't anywhere to be seen," Ayane said sentimentally.

"Do you think they are alright?"

"Knowing the two of them, I suspect they probably got out before we got to the lab. I cannot say it is for sure though. We'll search every facility."

"Thank you Ayane."

After a purple and pink ray along with two signatures of butterflies and sakura, Kasumi and Ayane teleported from the ship. The other two sisters made their way inside. Once they hit the office, Helena took a seat. "Kokoro," she started.

"No, no. They have to be alright. They couldn't have died."

"Remember that Kasumi has been through this. I am sure she knows they are alive."

"But they were in chains and a prison!"

Helena sighed. After removing herself from the seat, she approached her sister.

"_We are fighters. They're no different from the rest of us."_

"_**Kasumi always told me that mental strength will grant those you care about the strength they need to get through."**_

* * *

_****_**It may seem that the chapter is unfinished, but the next one will follow well after this.**

**Again, another chapter typed at wee hours in the morning...**


	15. Codex

_"Kokoro._

_I'm trapped._

_I'm stuck here._

_I'm trapped in this mess._

_I can't pull through._

_I've been through a lot._

_However, they just locked me in._

_You kept my sanity._

_You were MY white knight."_

"God dammit!" While kicking and punching, Eliot was quickly losing stamina. "Don't waste your energy," Jann reassured the boy. The apprentice slid to the ground, swearing under his breath. "Do you know what it's like to be separated from the most important person in the world?"

"I always was."

Eliot turned to the man.

"Leifang."

Eliot reassured himself that it was obvious.

The boy readjusted himself into a sitting position. Jann always seemed to look at Eliot as nothing more than a kid. Eliot, on the other hand, respected his fellow brawler. "You were just cloned. We've got two problems to deal with now," the older man said angrily. "However," he continued,

"_I'm here too so I can't say I can't create a third problem."_

"Jann,"

"Hm?"

"How much do you care about Leifang?"

Jann Lee did not say a word after that. However, the body language told Eliot that she meant a lot to him. "I never liked someone like this before. It's stronger than Christie."

"I don't know what you saw in that bitch."

"I asked myself about that after I learned she killed my father."

"She did what?"

"Yeah. After that, Kokoro's been there for me."

An explosion was soon heard from close by. The door at the end of the cell blew to pieces. Eliot looked over to see what it was about; Jann didn't budge. The alarms soon rang throughout the whole facility.

"Oh, God dammit!"

"_You're gonna die if you don't get away."_

__The face was not able to be seen; the hood was all that the two men could make out.

* * *

The hooded figure waited as the two men changed and grabbed their belongings. Being they were captured, all that was on their backs were sweat pants. Once Jann grabbed his cell phone, he gave a smirk. "Eliot. After we get out of here, I'll give Leifang a call."

"Sounds good to me. I left my phone on Kokoro."

"What a bummer."

After they both got their clothes together, a group of MIST soldiers blasted their way through the ceiling. Being both were at gunpoint, fighting felt almost impossible. Luckily, they were saved by the mysterious figure who set them free. After grabbing a couple guns for themselves, Jann and Eliot made a run out the door.

* * *

Once Jann Lee, Eliot, and the mysterious figure made their way out, a grin hit the hooded figure's lips. It turned its body towards the two males. Removing a hood, both eyes went elephant-sized. "Here's the keys to the nearest vehicle." Jann Lee caught them, only to see the figure had disappeared. "… Eliot, does this mean Kasumi has a good clone too?"

* * *

After the ignition was started, Jann stepped on the gas. The car made it out just in time, being the building exploded about five seconds after they hit the road. "Shit, Jann. I thought the two of us were going to be sitting in Heaven drinking vodka and listening to Sublime," Eliot yelled cheerfully. "Butter my butt and call me a biscuit!"

"Don't be too excited. We're not even back with our girlfriends."

* * *

After a three hour drive, the car ran out of gas. "Looks like we're walking," Jann sighed. The apprentice then mentioned to the bouncer about the phone. Jann dialed the number. "Could I make a call to Kokoro after you're done?" Eliot asked in an innocent tone.

"Jann? Jann! You're alive!"

"Hitomi! Where is Leifang?"

"She's been in the bathroom every five minutes. She's literally been worried sick about you!"

"Well, Eliot and I are alive. Where are you right now?"

"Hm… Ukraine. A bit far, you know?"

"How did you get to Ukraine?"

"Bus."

"Okay, well, where should we meet? I'm with Eliot in Germany."

Eliot was not able to hear Hitomi's voice soon after.

Once Jann pressed the "end call" button, he threw the phone to the apprentice. "Call your girlfriend," the Dragon fighter insisted.

* * *

**Expected more... whoever decided to read this?**

**I made it short because the real fun starts right after this chapter.**

**Hurr.**

**Like always, typed at wee hours in the morning.**


	16. Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks & Cannibal Girls

"Helena? What are you doing with Kokoro's phone?"

"She fell to the floor. She's crying."

"… She really misses me doesn't she?"

"Tell me about it."

"Well, could you tell her to meet me at the park a couple blocks east from my Mom's house?"

"She's got that. She's hyperventilating. I think in a few minutes she's going to have a heart attack."

"Sorry Helena. I mean-"

"Don't even worry about it. You've already costed me thousands in damage."

Eliot clicked on the end button and handed the phone back to Lee. After a ten mile walk, they came across a diner. "Care to grab a vodka and listen to Sublime?" Jann suggested.

* * *

"You know Jann? Y-y'know, it would be awesome if we like, went over to Colorado, Man. We could like, get high on weed and shit, and put on a bunch of hats, Man. I swear they have the whole state under smoke," Eliot only took one shot and almost made out with a shoe. Jann, being older, was able to handle the alcohol twice as well, but felt a slight buzz. "We should get going, Eliot," he insisted. After leaving some euros as a tip, he had the apprentice on the shoulder. After walking about three blocks, the duo made it to the highway.

* * *

After an hour of hitch-hiking, Jann got in a car with a couple of tourists. "We're headed to France. Just drop us off when you hit a limit, please."

"We are headed to France, too," the elderly woman remarked.

Eliot, still buzzed, fell asleep at the window. Jann scratched his head. The elderly couple asked about the two men. Jann barely replied, but stated that Eliot was an apprentice and almost a successor/master. He explained that the two of them were separated from the groups, but were great friends, much to their advantage when they were caught in some trouble. The couple thought it had to do with drugs, but Jann reassured them it was DOATEC, which decreased the chances of being kicked out of the car. However, knowing DOATEC was a large entity, he reassured them it was due to an anti-organization wanting power, not giving too much detail.

Once they hit the border to France, the couple and the men departed. They followed the road to Paris, luckily using Jann's GPS on his phone, but unfortunately running through it on a thirty percent battery. Eliot was finally sober. "You know, when I was drunk, I sort of meant going to Colorado," Eliot reassured the dragon fighter.

* * *

When it was nightfall, it did not stop the two men. They both managed to hit a small bar in Strasbourg. After walking in, Eliot's eyes widened. He hid behind Jann Lee. "God Damn Eliot, what is up with you?" the Jeet Kune Do master was both perplexed and irritated. The apprentice made the man walk up to a table as fast as possible. "Jann, that guy there trashed one of Helena's rental cars."

"And you're afraid to take him on?"

"You don't understand, Man."

"You're a martial arts expert, Eliot, not a pussy."

"Dude, he's got MK-47's, magnums, the whole freakin' bit!"

"Eliot, don't forget, we stole some guns from MIST. There's two against one."

"Uh, no Dude. Not two. He's got a gang."

"Eliot, have you not remembered I've dealt with guys like these many times?"

As soon as the broad, muscular man stood from his seat, Eliot quickly put his hair back and put his hood up. "Dude! Pretend I'm your girlfriend!" Eliot suddenly whispered. Jann Lee reluctantly accepted. Eliot reached into his coat pocket. He displayed lip gloss. "Uh, Eliot, where did you get that from?"

"Oh, this? Kokoro dropped it while we went shopping."

"… You're sick, Dude."

Eliot tied his hair in a half ponytail and applied the lip gloss. Once the Spaniard passed, he took a step back for a second look. "Have I seen you before?" he asked. Eliot looked over to Jann Lee with a scared look. He then perked up. "I, uh, I don't think so, Sweetheart. I'm a housewife and my husband just received his paycheck today. Maybe you've seen me at the Mart," Eliot explained in a girlish tone. Jann facepalmed. After a good thirty seconds, the man adjusted his hat. "I am deeply sorry, M'am," the man said politely. After the Spaniard walked out, Jann Lee gave Eliot a ridiculous death glare. "You owe me big," the Jeet Kune Do master exclaimed.

* * *

After a couple hours, both men were extremely drunk. They both left the bar, wildly intoxicated, and without a place to stay. After hitting the edge of town, both passed out in a forest. The night passed slowly. Eliot felt like he was slowly hallucinating when he awoke. "Jann Lee?"

"…"

"Jann? I feel like… I feel like my life is flashing before my eyes… Uh, Dude!"

His vision suddenly started swirling in colors.

"Dude! This is like a music video!"

Eliot suddenly saw what you readers would probably think of it as the heavy metal music video shown in Beavis and Butthead: Do America. A giant skeleton was sitting there playing guitar as flames blasted in the night air. Succubus danced on top of the trees; monstrous creatures danced violently in the night air. After the music slowly faded from Eliot's hallucination, the morning had already hit. The apprentice rubbed his temples. "What the hell did I drink last night?" he asked no one, for Jann Lee was still asleep.

* * *

**This is by far the funniest chapter I have ever typed.**

**This should definitely be a movie scene.**

**Also typed at one in the morning. I'm so humorous at this time.**


	17. Let's Cheers To This

"Helena, can you believe it? He's alive! He's alive!" Kokoro gave her sister a tight hug. Helena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and the two of you together have costed me more money than the other fighters put together." After Kokoro let go from the embrace, the two sisters embarked to Britain.

* * *

Once they jumped on the plane, Kokoro seemed so excited she jumped up and down in her seat. Helena crossed her legs. Reading a book, she paid no attention to her anticipated sister. After a chapter was read, Helena checked her text. Bayman and Hayate were to keep a deep eye on the Freedom Survivor. Knowing it was in good hands, Helena relaxed, sipping a champagne. "You know, it's legal in France to drink at your age," she said calmly. Helena gulped the whole glass down, leaving her sister perplexed. "Oh my gosh! Can you believe this? He is actually alive!"

"I heard you, Sweetie."

Before the sisters headed to the park, they stopped for a breakfast. Kokoro still seemed a bit too excited. She gulped her food down, causing her sister to worry. A few times, Helena had a choke scare. "You know, Kokoro, have you thought about what will happen after the two of you get back together?" Her question left Kokoro to calm down. The Geisha thought long and hard. She then suddenly questioned herself if Eliot was already there. "Let's go," she said calmly.

* * *

Once the sisters hit the neighborhood Eliot was born in, Kokoro suggested visiting his mother. "Elie must be worried about us," the geisha gave Helena puppy eyes. The older woman looked to the side. "Please?" after a stare of ultimate cuteness, the woman agreed to take her sister. They walked down the alleyway. "Um, Helena, I think we should-"

"I have a pistol. You are alright."

The geisha felt slightly better that there was at least a gun. She felt that feeling of men staring at her again. At one point she saw a homeless man tiptoeing through the sidewalk. The geisha grasped to the older woman's hand, frightened. "I felt very safe with Eliot when we were here," she said quietly. Right after stating her concern, whistles were heard. "Damn, ladies! You are looking-"

"Helena Douglas, leader of DOATEC. We don't have time to play games with any of you."

Kokoro was unable to see the men, but felt better after Helena's warning. At that point, they already made it to Eliot's mother's. Helena knocked on the door. After a good minute, it was opened by the familiar face Kokoro saw at the beginning of the journey. "Kokoro," the woman said with relief. She looked older.

"Elie, I just decided to come visit."

"Where is Eliot?"

"He's on his way."

"Come on in," the woman said calmly. She smiled sweetly at Helena. "I am the leader of DOATEC," Helena started. "Kokoro, my sister, insisted we would stop by and say hello."

"Kokoro is your sister? My son really has a good taste in women."

Kokoro blushed at his mother's blunt honesty.

* * *

"He was such an adventurous boy, but we were unable to keep him here. It was too dangerous. Then one day, when he was only six, his master walked into our bar. A drunken man tried to pick a fight, and little did we realize the man was down on the ground in a matter of seconds. Eliot was so fascinated. He told me, 'Mother, I want to be just like him!' After he told me that, his father worked up the courage and asked Gen Fu to take Eliot in as an apprentice." Elie sipped her tea after her long speech. Kokoro giggled at the sight. At the time, her vision was focused on a picture of young Eliot that was placed in her cold, soft hands. "After that, Eliot was unable to come back here. He would send letters and pictures, and tell us how much he's grown. Only two years ago, shortly before his father's death, were we unable to receive his letters. It felt like my son was in the military." Elie looked over to the window. "Hey, Kokoro. Helena. It's snowing."

"_Elliot loved the snow. I remember when he used to take our son out to play."_

"Thank you very much for the tea," Helena smiled sweetly at the poor mother. Helena then dug into her pocket. She gave a bagful of Euro to the woman. "No, no! I could not accept this," Elie said reluctantly. Helena shook her head. Her hand squeezed Elie's. She then whispered, "you are already like my in-law."

* * *

It was already five in the evening at the time. The darkness almost fell over Britain. The lights were glistening in the indigo sky. Kokoro and Helena carefully walked up the stairs to the Gazebo that stood in the middle of the park. Covered in winter clothing, both women sat there, frozen. "Are you sure he told you this time?" Kokoro asked frantically. She felt as if she was going to go ballistic.

"He will be here. Trust me."

Two hours passed. Helena and Kokoro sat in the seats of the Gazebo, tired and impatient. "We should go," the blond said softly. Kokoro felt as if she was going to cry. Her eyes felt watery; fatigue refused to make her move from her seat. She was slumped over the bars of the gazebo; her arm swung without will. "I guess we should then," Kokoro said, sniffling.

Before they hit the steps of the gazebo, Kokoro heard her name. She turned her head. There, he stood at the other side. He took a closer look. He smiled, bent his knees with his hands over his head, and laughed. "You're okay!" He yelled in relief. Kokoro smiled, teary-eyed, and ran to the blond boy. She jumped into an embrace, relieved that he was finally there.

"_I thought you were dead!"_

"_Are you kidding? I promised that I would be here."_

_Kokoro looked into the blonde's eyes._

_Her smile grew bigger._

_He leaned forward and next thing she knew, his lips pressed to hers._

* * *

**Turning Point over the next Two Chapters.**_  
_


	18. Dance With The Night Wind

He groaned. His head spun. It throbbed. It hurt. Eliot sat up. He turned his gaze to the man passed out next to him. Right after, he heard a plane roll on the ground. "Jann," he nudged the man sleeping next to him. "Promise me that we will not do that again!"

"Agreed."

Eliot and Jann Lee pushed the bushes aside to reveal an airport. "We have plenty of Euro! Let's get the plane to my hometown," Eliot said with excitement. Jann shook his head. "It's time we'll separate. Hitomi and Leifang should be here to get me," Jann then departed from the duo, leaving Eliot to catch the plane on his own.

* * *

An hour passed. Eliot was seated next to a four year old boy. The kid looked up to the man and smiled. "I saw you in Dead or Alive," the kid said happily. "You're a very strong guy!"

"Thanks, Kid."

"Could I have an autograph?"

The boy held out his sketchbook. Eliot smiled. He always loved kids. He wished for his own, but knew the time would come when he was finally a Liuhe Quan master. The apprentice grabbed the book. "Now, what's your name?"

"Adrien!"

"Okay, Adrien! You're an awesome kid. You remind me of my master's granddaughter!"

Adrien smiled at the apprentice. "Thanks!" He said. After that, the two started talking a bit, getting to know each other. As the kid talked about his toys and school, Eliot realized he felt like a relative. He never felt that way except around Mei Lin. Being an only child, Eliot only remembered having parents who sent him away from danger to learn to overcome it. After awhile, Adrien looked to Eliot. "when I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

Eliot chuckled.

"Drink a lot of milk then!"

* * *

Once Eliot made it off the plane, he ran straight to the DOATEC building. Knowing where to go from there, he made it two blocks down and found his mother's house. He quickly knocked on the door. Elie suddenly opened. "Eliot! Kokoro and Helena told me you would be here!"

"Mom, may I ask what time it is?"

"It's seven."

Eliot walked inside and gave his mother a hug. "Look Mom, I've been through a lot," he said softly. "I was just cloned, and whatever you do, if you see me, but wearing something other than you know of the clothing I have, or if he is with Kokoro, do NOT make any connection with him! Got me?" Elie gave her son a very perplexed face. Eliot knew she did not understand. "Okay, so my clone helped me get out and get here. I don't know if he is good or not, but I want you to be safe, okay?" She then understood. She smiled sweetly. "I understand. Now, go. Kokoro's waiting for you!" After she gave her imperative statement, Eliot turned his head. "Got you."

* * *

He made it to the park. It felt like an accomplishment, but the apprentice also felt a bit paranoid. It was seven fifteen at the time. Once Eliot made his way to the middle gazebo, he heard Kokoro's name. The apprentice then hid behind a bush, capturing the moment that was happening. Kokoro turned her head to meet none other than his clone. He took a closer look. The clone smiled, bent his knees with his hands over his head, and laughed. "You're okay!" He yelled in relief. Kokoro smiled, teary-eyed, and ran to the blond boy. She jumped into an embrace, relieved that he was finally there.

_"I thought you were dead!"_

_"Are you kidding? I promised that I would be here."_

_Kokoro looked into the blonde's eyes._

_Her smile grew bigger._

_He leaned forward and next thing she knew, his lips pressed to hers._

_Only that was not Eliot._

The kiss angered the apprentice. He then felt sudden heartbreak, despite it was "him" who kissed her. Eliot stood from the bush. Helena and Kokoro seemed a bit distracted to recognize the "real" Eliot. Once the kiss was parted, Kokoro was very surprised. The clone leaned for another one, until suddenly, he was thrown to the wall.

_The "real" Eliot flew a powerful kick._

The clone recovered from the stun to only find the real Eliot holding Kokoro. "The both of you need to get out of here," he said, looking back at the imposter. Kokoro was both stunned and confused. "Eliot, what is going on here?" Helena suddenly ran up to her sister. "Just go! I'll handle this!" Despite the confusion, the primadonna grabbed her sister. Still stunned from the kiss, the geisha was wobbly-legged, making it hard for Helena to get out of the park. Suddenly, the girls were instantly stopped by a familiar white-haired woman.

"_It's about time you emerged from your cave," Christie said cunningly._

* * *

Eliot was quickly thrown to the ground nine seconds after the fight started. Kokoro saw this, calling his name. She ran to the apprentice. On her knees, she quickly helped him up. "You see, Eliot," the clone started, "I'm the one who saved you from death. I'm the one who got you out of that lab."

"But why?" Eliot wiped the blood from the corner of his lips.

"I like to play games. What more can I say?"

"Kokoro, get to Helena!"

"I got this!" Helena called from the background.

"Kid, you're ignorant. I have twice your strength and three times the speed your eyes could see. "

Eliot got up from the ground.

"You're going to try me again?"

Kokoro got to her fighting stance.

"And you're protected by a woman."

Kokoro ran up to the clone, elbowing him to the side. Before he was able to counter, Eliot ran behind and struck him in the backbone. The clone quickly teleported next to Helena, much to their surprise. Knocking the blond over, the clone ran back to the duo. Throwing a sucker punch, both were knocked to the wall. Kokoro piled on top of Eliot. After the clone released a haughty chuckle, the apprentice quickly helped the geisha up. "Kokoro, please, just go help Helena," he called. Kokoro understood being her sister was already on the ground, quickly getting back to her feet, but tuckered.

* * *

Both fights seemed like a losing battle. Eliot kept getting up and back down. Kokoro was easily defeated. Helena was already up to fight until suddenly, Christie pulled a glock out. The blond woman raised her hands in the air. The assassin smirked. "Poor old Helena- fighting alongside her sister and down within two minutes. It's such a shame." Christie already had the safety turned off. She then turned the glock to Kokoro. "But, I wasn't ordered to kill the leader of DOATEC."

"_I was ordered to kill the heir."_

* * *

It seemed like everything was done in slow motion. Eliot felt the impulse hit him. He scrambled to his feet. He ran as fast as he could. The time ticked as fast as his heartbeat. His mind raced; his eyes looked determined.

* * *

Kokoro felt her time was up. She felt sweat drip down her temples, telling her it was it. Her eyes widened. After the trigger was pulled, the sound made her blink.

_Only she did not feel a thing._

_She heard a yelp._

Kokoro was confused. Her mind spun even more as if the universe was passing within seconds. Her nerves told her to turn her head to her left. When she did, she gasped. Helena was already at his side, screaming. Kokoro did not hear it; her world was set to mute. Kokoro got up, shaking. She struggled to make her way over to the boy. She fell once she made it at his side. Her hand, shaking, grabbed his.

He felt a cold, soft hand grab his. The snowflakes fell directly into his face. The cold struck the wound like a knife, making the pain even more unbearable. Eliot felt the blood escape his body. Helena turned her head to see Christie's expression in the form of awe. The assassin stood there, speechless. The clone quickly ran up to the white-haired woman. "Let's go," he said ruthlessly. Christie stayed another ten seconds, looking at the boy she shot.

_They both ran._

_Helena tried to jump to her feet but was stopped by the boy's hand grasping her arm._

_He felt Kokoro's tears pair with the snowflakes._

"_Someone help!" Helena yelled before a bigger figure approached the trio._

* * *

**Never thought I'd type it this far.**_  
_

**Not like anyone is reading it anyways. I:**


	19. I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn

"_Someone help us!"_

A familiar bold figure ran to the scene. Expressionless, he scanned the boy who was shot. "Bayman! Help me pick him up!" Helena called. Kokoro, still hand-in-hand, stayed motionless, her eyes glossy and lost. Bayman proceeded to pick up the boy, causing Eliot to wince from the sudden pain. The temperature decreased rapidly. "I think the hospital is on the other side of town," Helena suddenly choked. The three started to run as fast as they could. Eliot's arms dangled out of Bayman's as his body violently shook from the movement.

* * *

When they ran into the ER, they were suddenly stopped by the desk. The room was filled with people; the diversity caused Eliot to suddenly warm up and adapt to the temperature. The secretary turned her head. "We need to get him in, M'am!" Helena suddenly shouted. The secretary nodded. She handed Helena a form. "Fill this out, please."

"We don't have time for that bullshit! He's been shot!" Kokoro slammed her fist on the desk, causing it to crack in half.

The woman, scared, shockingly nodded. She proceeded into the intensive care room. After a good minute, the nurses busted through the door, telling the trio to take Eliot in. As Bayman walked, he turned his head to Kokoro. "Your clothes are soaked in blood," he said softly.

Placing the boy onto the bed, Kokoro watched as the medics proceeded to take his shirt off. However, it seemed a bit hard being he was in a copious amount of pain. "You're hurting him!" She said angrily, running up to the boy and pulling out her dagger. She snipped the fabric, tearing the shirt in half. "I thought you guys were professionals," she yelled angrily, holding his sweaty and bloodied shirt. They ignored her statement, continuing to prepare him for emergency surgery. Helena, teary-eyed, watched from the end of the curtain, feeling her heart beat rise. She turned her head to her sister. She suddenly felt her feet drag her. The soft hand touched her sister's shoulder. While the scary moments were pulled out of the way, and Eliot was finally on oxygen and strapped to IV's, Bayman nodded to the nurses and walked in to join the trio.

"Helena, you should call the fighters."

Both came to realize it was best to leave Kokoro and Eliot alone.

* * *

Eliot was still conscious, and sensitive. The geisha approached the boy. She grasped his hand. His head turned to her direction. "Why did you jump in front of me?" She sniffed and wiped her nose. Eliot shook his head abruptly, twiddling his thumb around the web of her hand. "It's not like I'm going to die. It's just a flesh would. But if it hit you, then you probably wouldn't be here."

"It's on your left breast."

"And did it hit my lung? I don't think so."

"How could you tell?"

Kokoro's tears trickled down her cheeks. She choked them back, causing Eliot's to almost join in. "Come on, Koko, don't cry," he said. "I'm gonna be alright. Yeah, it hurts like hell, but I'll be fine." Her cries crescendo-ed. Her grip grew tighter. "Come, on, don't cry. I'll be fine. Here. Just give me a hug," He held his arms out, wincing from stretching the left. They shared a long embrace, but the cry continued in his chest. Her sniffs sounded hollow, being her face was buried next to his bare skin. Her long locks covered his back, warming it, causing the pain in the front to slowly fade. His blood began to soak her bicep, traveling to her pit, but she did not care. The surgeon broke up the embrace only a few minutes later.

* * *

A nurse asked Kokoro if she wanted anything to wipe herself down. The geisha did not care about the stains all over her body; her attention was focused to the other nurses who dragged Eliot away. She was then escorted to the waiting room, to which she was not very enthused about. The nurse handed Kokoro a tissue. "He's going to be fine," she said softly. "He only has a flesh wound. They're just going to take the bullet out and stitch it."

"I know. It's just like everything happened so fast, and it so overwhelming." Kokoro choked another sob, suddenly taking a seat.

* * *

"Yes, Ayane, the nurse said he's in surgery now. Get here quickly." Helena clicked the phone shut, turning her head to Bayman. The Russian cocked his head down. "So while we were waiting for Eliot to return, the ship was attacked and sunk?" Helena rubbed the dry tears from her face. She rubbed her temples. "The clones invaded. It was not your average armada." Bayman had already traveled to the waiting room. Helena walked alongside the assassin, demanding more answers. "Hayate and I were forced to flee. Eliot and the little girl's clones merged, somewhat like Alpha changing forms." Helena took a look at her surroundings. Once they hit the elevator, the woman pressed the button to the waiting room. "This must be the plan."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Christie was ordered to assassinate Kokoro, meanwhile killing the heir, to drown the headquarters. It was a good thing my conscience ordered I'd bring all the data."

"Meanwhile, it's costed millions in damage."

"We have the insurance, just like I have you all covered in DOATEC's plan."

The nurse was sitting at the side of Kokoro by the time the sister and the Russian entered the room. "I must get back to help the surgeon. They are probably putting him under anesthesia right now," the woman said softly. She smiled at the DOATEC leader. "He will be alright. Trust us," the nurse said softly before departing. Helena took a look at Kokoro, who seemed to have slightly calmed down. The blond took a seat to the geisha. "I've called the other fighters. Zack is picking them up." Helena placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. Kokoro slid under her sister's pit, resting her face on the side of the breast. Her blood-stained tights nudged side-by-side. Bayman walked up to the sisters and took his seat, inspecting the blood stain that covered the young girl. "You look like a ghost," he said jokingly. Helena turned her head to see that Kokoro's skin was white. She looked sick, almost as if she really was dead. However, Kokoro's body remained warm, yet her shaking was nearly violent.

"_It all happened so fast, and it's just overwhelming."_

* * *

Kasumi and Ayane made it to the hospital only ten minutes after. They ran through the front door and proceeded to the desk. "Excuse me," Kasumi said softly, only to see an older woman behind the oak. "Our friend is in surgery, and we were called to see him. His name is Eliot. May we have the directions to the waiting room?" Ayane fixed her camouflage skirt, which revealed a small blood stain. Rubbing her hand against her indigo jacket, she noticed Kasumi had given a sweet smile and a "thank you."

"The waiting room is on the second floor."

"Okay. So, to let you know, he just has a flesh wound, and they're removing the bullet. He's not going to die; no tears need to be spread here, Sis."

"I got you."

"Just saying. You're pretty emotional with things like this."

Kasumi and Ayane entered the elevator. The Eternal Heroine pressed the button while rubbing her eyes. While yawning, she said: "Well, if Kokoro cries, I cry with her." Ayane rolled her eyes at the statement, annoyed. As soon as the door opened, they both had heard a conversation between Bayman and Helena, indicating things were going to be fine. Once the half-sisters walked up to the trio, Kasumi began to break down in the sight of Kokoro's frail, pale body stained in blood. "Oh my gosh!" tears welled through her cheeks. The kunoichi ran up to the geisha, brushing her long, knotted black hair and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look so sick," Kasumi softly said, embracing the young girl and getting blood on her gi in a matter of seconds. Ayane sighed. Crossing her arms, she turned to Helena. "How long has he been in there?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Did they say how long it would be?"

"I think about forty-five to an hour."

Ayane took a seat next to Bayman. "So now we know Brad Wong wasn't always the one who caused so much trouble," Ayane remarked, causing Bayman to give her a weird look. Helena shook her head. "May I ask of something?" Ayane and Kasumi were instantly focused to the blond.

"Would you two do a kind act of grabbing Eliot's mother? It would be best for her to be here."

"Where does she live?" Ayane yawned soon after the question.

"On the other side of town. She's two blocks from the DOATEC building."

"Sure thing. We'll be back!"

Ayane stood from her seat, suddenly grabbing Kasumi's hand and teleporting out. Kokoro was still placed under Helena's arm, motionless and traumatized.

* * *

Leifang, Hitomi, and Jann Lee were the second pair to join with the group by the volunteering of Zack. Only five minutes passed after Ayane and Kasumi's disappearance. Approximately three minutes after, Tina, Bass, Brad and Mila walked in to greet the group. Brad shook his head, rubbing his temples. Hitomi was rubbing Kokoro's shoulder on the other side, sympathizing the young girl to relieve the trauma. After Brad took a seat, Leifang perked up to see two ninjas, a black guy, and an old man enter the room. "Gen Fu!" She suddenly yelled, jumping from the seat to greet the Xing Yi Liuhe Quan master. "How is young Eliot doing?" the master asked sentimentally.

"No one has come out, yet. But they said he has a flesh wound, so chances are if he dies, they fucked up," Bayman took the explanation out of Helena's mouth, but in harsher words.

"_If the bullet hit me, I would have been dead."_

The group went silent. Everyone turned their heads to Kokoro. It was the first time she had spoken since they took the apprentice in to surgery. "He saved my life. It's my fault he is in there."

"Don't say that!" Hitomi stopped rubbing her shoulder and inched her face towards the young girl.

"Did you make Eliot jump in front of you?" Helena asked solemnly, but angrily.

"If he made the choice to do it, then it's not your fault! He just showed us all how brave he is!" Leifang ran up to the geisha with a smile.

Kokoro turned her head up to the Tai Chi master. "But the bullet was aimed to me. I should have taken it." Leifang grew a bit angry at the phrase. She cocked her torso up into the air and chuffed. "You sound the way he did two years ago!"

"That's how you can tell she's been around him for too long," Brad scoffed.

* * *

At that moment, Ayane and Kasumi had returned with an older blond-haired woman. The woman seemed to look even older, making Helena feel even more sentimental. Elie dragged her feet up to Kokoro. Hitomi quickly moved that way the woman would have a seat. Elie took a spot next to the blood-stained girl. She placed her hand on the geisha's shoulder. The mother proceeded to inch her head towards that shoulder, resting it onto Kokoro. Gen Fu walked up to the primadonna, the geisha, and Eliot's mother.

"_I've trained him for years, and he's done exactly what any soldier would have done. What Sun Tzu would have done. What any brave husband or father would have done. __Hell, he's done what my son had done._ I always knew he was the strongest boy I could have ever had."

Kokoro raised her head to question Gen Fu's words. However, the group was interrupted by the nurse who comforted Kokoro. The surgeon soon followed after. They all felt as if they were in a movie, where the surgeon would have given a dramatic summary of the synopsis or results.

_The surgeon cleared his throat._

* * *

__**It's the first time I've typed up a chapter in the DAYTIME.**

**And it probably sucks.**


	20. With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear

The surgeon had no expression. His eyes pierced the girl that was drenched in blood. "How is he?" Kokoro stood from her seat, followed by Elie. The surgeon nodded. "What would you like to hear- the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad." Everyone did not shout, but still obtained a loud noise.

The surgeon nodded again.

"The bad news is he's going to need to stay here for two weeks at least. The bullet went pretty deep, so we're going to have to keep an eye on the wound and make sure he recovers correctly."

"How deep did it go?" Leifang seemed restless and relentless.

"It almost hit his lung. Luckily, due to the muscle in his breast and the excess amount of good tissue, the bullet stopped just millimeters away."

Kokoro asked herself how he knew his lung wasn't touched, but then she remembered that she was never shot before in her life. The doctor asked for anything pertaining to the bad news. After several shakes from the head, he proceeded on. "The good news is he is doing perfectly fine. He did not lose too much blood, but it is being replaced with fluids. All of his levels came out alright. However, he's going to be on a lot of medication, and he will be in a lot of pain from the shock."

"Now, when will he be able to fight again?" Everyone turned their heads to Tina.

Everyone then looked back to the surgeon.

"Whenever he feels like fighting again, he may do so. However, he's going to need to cover the wound and prevent it from being hit. It could either be cut again or he would be in quite a lot of pain."

"That would seem obvious," Ayane retorted.

The surgeon then asked for family members. Helena pointed Elie out. Soon after, the mother grabbed Kokoro's hand. "She's also the spouse!" Elie shouted without regret. Kokoro then seemed surprised. "Elie, I'm-"

"Right now you are. He needs you," she whispered.

"And Helena is his sister-in-law."

The doctor smiled.

"Anymore family members?"

* * *

Helena also showed a bit of shock when they were escorted to the intensive care room. As they walked down the hall, the surgeon asked Kokoro if she wanted anything new to wear. "I'll take her clothes home and wash them," Helena replied solemnly. After the door was opened, Kokoro quickly ran up to the unconscious Eliot lying in the stretcher. She stroked his hair. Elie walked up and almost fell to tears. "He looks just like his father," she admitted. Kokoro turned to the woman and nodded. Elie began to follow Kokoro's action by stroking his hair. As the two women cooed over the sleeping young man, Helena spoke to the surgeon. "We have universal health care here in Britain. He is automatically covered."

"Thank you."

"Do not worry about it. He's going to be fine. He's in good hands here."

Two of the nurses walked into the empty room. They proceeded to grab Eliot's stretcher, causing the three women to follow. Elie was very distracted by the blood all over the geisha; she wondered if Kokoro even cared. Once they entered the room, the nurses lifted Eliot off the stretcher to the bed. Attaching his IV's to a couple machines, the nurse then introduced herself. She first claimed that her shift was almost over. She did, however, seem very concerned for Kokoro, being she was covered in his blood. "Would you like me to get a gown for you?" she asked politely. Kokoro shook her head. Helena then grabbed the bag that her sister had equipped. She inspected the inside, which was covered in the smell of dirty clothes. "Kokoro, I'm taking these home and washing them," she said in a hollow tone.

"I don't have anything else to wear!" the geisha objected, looking down at the stained garments.

"I'm sure my son will let you borrow something of his. What does he have in his bag?"

Helena opened the brown backpack, pulling out boxers and socks. She then pulled out a hoodie that looked very familiar. It was red, complete with a black and gold "11" stitch on the left breast and back, and consisting of orange stripes. Helena skimmed it with Kokoro's figure. "Wear this for tonight. I'll bring your things tomorrow."

* * *

When midnight hit, Kokoro stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror. Her hands rested against the cold counter. Her eyes gazed into the figure on the other side. Blood stains covered the young girl, causing her to turn on the faucet and drain water into her hands. Kokoro proceeded to wipe herself down. When she hit her left breast, the blood began to spread. Grabbing toilet paper, she scrubbed the remaining liquid from her body. The geisha then put the hoodie on. It seemed stretched out. "Eliot's about my size; I think Brad Wong was wearing this," she said to herself. After sniffing the fabric, she nodded. "Yep. Brad wore this."

Kokoro walked out of the bathroom and took a seat in the chair next to Eliot's bed. The room had very little light. She did not mind. Her focus was to the boy who slept soundly in the hospital bed. Kokoro's curiosity suddenly got the best of her. She turned her head to his backpack. Reaching inside, she pulled out a pair of socks. They were definitely girl socks; they were orange, toe-d, and had blue stripes with a yellow smiley face on the ankles. She quickly put them back into the bag. She felt that they were not meant for her. Tears trickled down the young girl's eyes. Kokoro began to sob uncontrollably. She bent down to her knees in front of the bed, covering her head in her arms.

* * *

Kokoro was awakened by a nurse. A hand was exposed in front of the Geisha. "Sleeping on the floor is not a bright idea," the young woman assured. The woman looked as if she was in her thirties. "My husband had kidney failure a year ago. I know how it feels to be scared for someone important," she said softly. With Eliot drugged up, it was easier for the nurse to take his temperature and check his levels. She refilled his IV bag. "He's a handsome young boy. I have a teenager whose friend looks similar," the nurse then wrote her name on the board. "If you need anything, just let me know. My name is Jemima." Waving to Kokoro, the nurse walked out of the room. Kokoro readjusted herself in the chair. Her body slowly slipped to the dream world, making her forget she had nothing underneath the hood.

* * *

**If anyone freaked that he was going to die, you're a dumbass.**

**Ahaahaa.**

**Of course I would not kill my favorite character. Who am I- the dudes from Square Enix?**

**I never really ask for reviews, but only five people typed one. I really must suck.**


	21. The Road and The Damned

It was a quarter after nine when Kokoro was awakened by the nurse. Eliot was finally awake, but he was really drugged to the point his speech was slurred. Jemima had finished giving him morphine by the time she walked out of the room. Kokoro stood from the chair, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her neck. "Do you need me to do anything?" she asked softly. She planted a seat on the bed next to the apprentice. His eyes were barely open; his mouth hung to the bottom of his chin. Kokoro stood from the seat. Knowing his mouth was dry, she grabbed a bottle of water. She slowly poured some onto his lips being they were chapped. After he was relieved, he fell back to sleep.

Kokoro turned the TV on, but kept it at a lower level that way he wasn't awakened. An hour had passed, and she caught up on the cartoons. She texted Helena asking about the clothes. Frustrated, Kokoro wrapped her legs under the hood, strapped in the chair and uncomfortable. The room was very cold. When she looked outside, the snow had already covered the hospital roof.

_It feels like I'm outside._

* * *

Eliot woke up a bit later, but he was in a lot of pain. He did not yell or cry, but he winced. His expression concerned Kokoro. "Do you need more morphine?" she asked softly, getting up from the chair. He raised his right hand. The geisha approached the apprentice. "I'll have them bring you morphine." He gave a slight nod. His hand quickly fell limp to the bed. Once Jemima walked in, she checked his levels. "On a scale from one to ten, please tell me how bad the pain is." Instead of telling her, the boy raised his hand with his fingers explaining the rate. "Ten, okay. I'll give you one more dose of morphine, but you will have to wait after that." Jemima refilled his bag of fluids. She nodded to Kokoro. "My shift is over in ten minutes. A new nurse should be coming in unless he's having complications in the meantime.

Eliot was out for the rest of the day, much to Kokoro's disadvantage. Helena came around two and presented Kokoro her skirt and underwear. "The blood got all over your clothes when I put them in. Tina and I tried to remove the stains," she said softly. "How is he doing?"

"He's been out all day."

Helena took a seat on the armchair.

"Everyone's been very worried. They'll come visit in pairs each day. We've all bunked at Elie's house."

"Helena?"

"Hm?"

Kokoro pulled out a pair of socks from the backpack.

"Who do you think these are for?"

Helena scratched her head, inspecting the garments.

She smiled.

"They look like they'd fit you a lot more than the rest of us. Try them on."

"I don't think he would like that."

"Just put them on."

Kokoro slid the first sock up her leg. It stretched to her knee, providing comfort and warmth. She then suddenly took it off. "I just can't. I don't think they're mine," Kokoro put the socks back into the backpack.

"Let me call Ryu. I am sure he will explain things to you."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Super Ninja stepped through the door. He donned a gi- less modern than his signature agent outfit but a more traditional Japanese garb. The ninja examined the young boy. "He looks pale," Ryu said softly.

"He's been on a lot of morphine. The nurse said he should be better tomorrow."

"Poor kid."

Ryu brushed Eliot's hair. He then summoned a leaf, placing it in the apprentice's hand. "So, uh, Ryu," Kokoro began to ask, "Do you know why the clone, um, well, kissed me?"

The Super Ninja turned his head to the geisha.

"There is always a clone who has the host's emotions."

Kokoro seemed confused, but she did not want to admit the truth to herself.

"If the clone has romantic feelings, per se, he or she may do what they feel is necessary to win the heart of the target."

Kokoro took a look at Eliot. Her heart dropped. The boy remained dormant on the bed, unconscious from the drugs. "Ryu, are you sure it's true?"

"The boy took the bullet for you and his clone made acts beyond the comfort zone. There is enough evidence."

Kokoro stood from her seat. "Thank you, Ryu," she said before bowing. The ninja bowed in a polite gesture. "Take care of him. Provide him with as much comfort before he decides he is ready to be on his own." The ninja then teleported from the room.

* * *

Helena stuck with her sister and the boy throughout the rest of the day. When Eliot woke, he acknowledged the woman, waving to her slowly and weakly. However, due to the pain from his body being in shock, he fell asleep again. Helena felt a copious amount of melancholy; she hated to see someone suffer like he did. She remembered the fateful day that her mother saved her life. After that, she began to belittle the minds and thoughts of other people in exception to Kasumi, being the young nukenin proved her strength physically, emotionally, and mentally. However, Eliot saved her sister, proving her that he was one with Kasumi.

When eight hit, Helena felt it was time to return to the hotel. Kokoro gave her sister a hug, promising Eliot the provided comfort he deserved. The woman stroked her sister's hair. "You suppose I should get him his birthday present from you, right?"

"What?"

"His birthday is in four hours."

"Oh my!" Kokoro looked back at the boy. Her mood dropped by a large percentage. "He's going to spend his birthday in the hospital!"

"It's a pity."

"Helena, promise me something."

"_Please send everyone here tomorrow! After he gets out of the hospital, we have to have one of the best birthday parties anyone could ever have!"_

Helena smiled.

"_I will tell Zack to arrange it at his new island."_

The sisters hugged again before separating for the night.

* * *

_Kokoro waited until midnight before falling asleep, despite she was exhausted._

_Eliot was still asleep the whole time._

_The alarm on her phone went off._

_"Happy birthday."_

_She gave the unconscious boy a hug, sobbing from the stress._

* * *

**Happy birthday to Eliot today.**_  
_

**... November 22nd.**

**Yes. I finished this on November 22nd.**

**Blargh.**


	22. Stomach Tied in Knots

"Kokoro! Wake up!" The geisha slowly opened her eyes. A sharp pain in her neck suddenly caused her to wince. Eliot suddenly frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. She held her hand up. "Don't worry about it. How do you feel?"

"Well, I'm restless. I feel like I could fly or something."

"What about the pain?"

"I'm still hurting, but it's not as bad as yesterday."

"Oh."

Eliot readjusted himself, almost making the girl freak. However, the adrenaline went away when she found out he was able to move on his own. "What's the date?" She was suddenly surprised when that was the first thing he thought about.

"… Well, Helena told me it's your birthday."

"It's the 22nd?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ah, so I'm King for the Day."

Kokoro giggled, thinking of trumpets wailing and Eliot receiving a crown in a hospital gown. The thought was suddenly nullified when Jemima walked in. "Oh, Eliot! You're awake."

"Yeah. And I feel like I just woke up from a coma. It's apparently my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

Jemima inspected his levels.

"You know, I've been thinking of a birthday present, and being I'm in the hospital, it would be nice to ride this bed down the hall!"

Jemima laughed. Kokoro tried to hide a giggle. The boy seemed a little too enthusiastic and happy. "You sound just like my son," the nurse remarked. Eliot had a huge smile on his face. "I wish I had a kid," he suddenly admitted. Kokoro suddenly straightened in her seat. Jemima looked over at the boy. "You're very handsome. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind." Jemima then looked at the geisha. The girl's face suddenly went red. Eliot went a bit speechless. The woman's face suddenly went to a frown. "I'm sorry," she suddenly said. "Excuse me." After refilling the bag, she suddenly left the room. Kokoro gave Eliot a very misunderstanding look. "Well, um, this is awkward," he suddenly broke the silence after about two minutes.

* * *

Kokoro began to ask herself what he would want for his birthday. However, the question was asked out loud. The boy turned his head to the young woman. He smiled. "I really would not like anything," he said softly. Kokoro turned her head to his direction. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. A ride down the hall would be cool, but I guess I've partied with Jann a bit too much to even care."

"… You and Jann partied?"

"Well, we had consumed a bit of alcohol a couple days ago. It was funny! I saw that Spaniard and acted like a woman!"

Kokoro couldn't hold back a smile.

"I guess there's just another side to you that we don't know about, right?"

Eliot chuckled. He looked to the young girl and then down to his wound. "You know, my birthday present is actually a present for you." He then pointed to his bag. "Look inside."

"Well, your Mom went through it. I don't think there's anything in it." Kokoro never thought she was a good liar.

"There is."

She instantly pulled the socks out.

"I got those for you when we went shopping with Zack. I thought you'd might like them."

Kokoro was speechless. "They would also match my hoodie that you're wearing." As he laughed, she suddenly blushed. The geisha then hugged herself. "Oh! Your mother said I could wear it. I could take it-"

"You can leave it on. It's just that one day Brad decided to play 'Eliot' for a day and overstretched it."

"Oh…" Kokoro was relieved being she only had a pair of underwear that Helena returned.

"There's also something else in there. There was an oriental set over at that boutique and I thought it would fit."

Kokoro reached in and pulled out a Japanese clip. She seemed very surprised over a boy such as Eliot being able to get her gifts she never knew she would love so much. Her eyes glistened to its beautiful blue hue. It sparkled like the twinkle in her eye. "Oh! I'll cherish it!" she said happily. Kokoro then suddenly looked up to the boy with a frown. "But, I feel I should give you something."

"Like I said, I don't want anything. I'm just happy that you love those."

"Oh, I do! I really love them! Thank you!" Kokoro suddenly folded her hair in a bun and attached the headdress.

"You know, I was actually planning to give those to you at a certain time. I don't know, but I felt now was it."

The geisha suddenly felt confused. Her hands trembled against her hair. The boy suddenly shook his head. "Nevermind," he suddenly stated. The girl seemed perplexed. "Is it about the clone?" she did not think of her words before asking. Eliot's eyes widened a bit. He looked into her eyes, suddenly surprised.

"Ryu told me that the clone kissed me because of how he was made. Apparently, he has certain emotions."

"Oh."

"Well, he said those emotions, uh…"

She suddenly lost her words. She did not want to choke out that she knew of his feelings. She didn't even want to admit her own. His eyes suddenly stared at her hands, which looked sweaty. Eliot suddenly felt it was necessary to tell her how he felt. It wasn't his first time, being he was a flirt with girls- especially with Christie- but he felt that Kokoro was different. He felt that they both had a connection that no one could break. "Do you know why I took the bullet for you?" The girl's head raised. She slowly shook her head.

_Is he?_

"Well, you're an awesome friend. I mean, you're the first girl that I've spent so much time with who actually knows me from the heart."

"…" Kokoro looked down and back up. Half her face cocked a smile.

"You're the first guy who didn't look at me as an object, even after seeing me naked."

The two shared an awkward laugh. Kokoro flipped her phone on and off, not realizing it was eleven in the afternoon. When the geisha looked outside, the snow had risen on the roof. She walked up and opened the curtains. The girl suddenly walked over and sat at the bedside. "You know," she said softly, "despite we've almost died numerous times, it was actually fun traveling with you. I've never felt so safe with anyone before, and you're funny when you're angry."

Eliot laughed again.

"You too."

Kokoro sat there next to his knees, twiddling her thumbs. The apprentice suddenly readjusted himself into Indian position. He inched a bit more to her direction. "You know, to tell you the truth," Eliot suddenly paused. The pause made the girl look up. Eliot had already moved his head to stare out the foggy window. The pause lasted for about ten seconds.

"_I was actually jealous when I saw my clone kissing you."_

Kokoro tried to hold back that she was not surprised being she did know. She found comfort to hear it straight out of his mouth.

She sighed.

She then smiled.

"I actually thought it was you. And I was well, surprised. But, you know, that feeling when you think you're actually with that person just suddenly rose inside me. I was only mistaken, but either way, knowing it was you, it was actually the happiest moment in my life."

"_But knowing it was not you, it was my worst. I felt like it was wasted and I was deceived when you came in."_

Eliot curved his lips to prevent himself from meeting hers. He began to scratch the back of his head. His mind seemed blank. He did not know whether to feel ecstatic or anticipated. Kokoro turned her head to his. She did not realize her body did the act of getting on her knees on the bedside and providing the boy with a longing embrace. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her neck. Kokoro's head rested on his shoulder. Her lips pressed against his neck, but she did not make the effort to kiss it. Eliot actually felt her lips curve to a smile. His lips followed as if they were puppets. The hug lasted for about two minutes.

_When they departed, Eliot moved his head in._

_His lips met Kokoro's._

Her eyes instantly closed. His tongue suddenly passed her lips, meeting hers. The apprentice tilted his head to make it more comforting to the geisha. Eliot's left hand suddenly inched to her neck, as his right moved down to her waist. His touch caused her to jump a bit being she was a bit sensitive. He liked it. He loved the astonishment- the excitement and surprise. Her left hand suddenly grabbed his right as her right hand inched to his cheek.

"About time you two got it on."

The two suddenly separated, leaving a big, slobbery piece of saliva caught in between the two like a noodle. Ayane suddenly burst to laughter as the couple embarrassingly whipped the liquid out of view. "What- you didn't hear me and Kasumi walk in? We've been in here since before you two kissed!"

"Well, now we can say we're beyond professional." Kasumi's phrase sent the sisters to a high-five.

"Anyways, Happy birthday Eliot!" Ayane gave the boy a bag.

"Thanks!" Eliot looked at the front of the bag.

"… It says 'It's a Boy!'"

"We decided to make the moment. Remember- you only live once."

"YOLO baby!" The sisters sent another high five.

The new couple questioned Kasumi's sudden enthusiasm and hyperactivity. The girl took a seat in Kokoro's chair. "Oh, god. We've been on so many missions that I don't even remember where we started!" Kasumi then stretched her legs (luckily she had on jeggings) and scratched her crotch. With a cappuccino in one hand, she looked town to her figure. "Man, I'm so out of shape," she said, "So, um, have the two of you decided on a baby yet?" After Kokoro's odd expression, Ayane gave a haughty laughter.

"No? You two are boring."

"You're drunk, Kasumi." Kokoro saw right through the girl.

Ayane scoffed.

"She easily goes down on tequila. I put some in her cappuccino before we left."

"Please don't make her drive home!" Eliot's sudden enthusiasm in the phrase sent Kokoro to the floor laughing.

"Pfft. I'll be fine! You know- I had a dream on the way here about some little monsters dancing and some music playing. It was wicked!"

Eliot remembered his hallucination dream.

After a goofy half an hour, Kasumi lazily waved to the couple. "Don't have sex!" Ayane yelled in front of the nurses. "Just in case if you do, I put a condom in there!" Kokoro was instantly red as the sisters walked out. Eliot curiously reached his hand in the bag. "… She did," he said embarrassingly, pulling out a Trojan.

* * *

**November 22nd, Baby!**

**Now, I LOATHE the phrase "YOLO," but I thought Kasumi would be the type to say it if she was drunk.**

**Hurr.**

**I finally made "the chapter."**

**ON ELIOT'S BIRTHDAY.**

**Oh, yeah. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**This was typed at wee hours like always.**


	23. How Could She

"Hey-o!"

An hour had passed since Kasumi and Ayane's arriving and leaving. Kokoro and Eliot were somewhat asleep on the hospital bed. Hitomi came through the door with a grin on her face. "Happy birthday, Eliot!" she said cheerfully, presenting a bag. To Eliot's fortune, it did not say, "It's a Boy!" Hitomi handed the bag to the apprentice. She then took a seat on the bedside. "Helena sent a couple movies. I also got you a little something for when you return with Gen Fu," she stated.

"Breakfast At Tiffany's?"

"Yeah, there are a few old movies in there. There's also a couple horror ones like 'Pan's Labyrinth' and 'Nightmare on Elm Street.' We just pulled some from Zack's pile. Tina insisted on giving them to you, but she's got something better in mind."

"Thanks, Hitomi."

"There's something else in there, too."

Eliot dug into the bag again. He pulled out another DVD. The first thing he noticed was the free hat inside. "Put the hat on," Hitomi insisted. Eliot nodded, proceeding to take the hat out. He placed the garment on his head. "You look just like Finn!" Hitomi then laughed. Kokoro suddenly woke from her short slumber. The brunette gave the geisha a wave. "You looked so cute sleeping there!" the karate master then quickly brushed the girl's hair. Before Kokoro was able to grasp what was going on, Eliot then placed the hat on her head. "Algebraic!" he suddenly shouted after inspecting the young girl in the hood.

* * *

Once Hitomi left, Eliot suddenly emerged from the bed. "Eliot! What are you doing?" Kokoro suddenly yelled. "Are you sure you can-"

"I'm fine! My legs aren't broken, you know."

"But what about-"

"I'm taking the bags with. I just have to pee. There's no need to freak."

Kokoro sat patiently on the bed. As she heard the fan in the bathroom, she inspected the pile of DVDs. She then came across "The Breakfast Club." Suddenly giggling, she jumped off the hospital bed. Once Eliot walked out, he questioned the movie she was putting in. Kokoro then held up the cover. "Don't you forget about me!" Eliot suddenly sang. The apprentice suddenly pulled the cart of bags and posed it as if it was a microphone. "Don't, don't don't you-" Kokoro suddenly bent over, cracking herself up. Eliot took his seat on the bed, placing the cart back in its original spot. "I am just going to get loaded with gifts, aren't I?" the apprentice suddenly asked with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Tina, Mila, and Bass made their way into the room. The wrestler took her seat on the chair. Mila sat on the arm. "You look normal, Kid! Are you sure you were shot?" Bass called from the counters next to the television. Eliot smiled. "Well, I guess. Ayane and Kasumi stopped here before Hitomi. Kasumi was sloshed. I guess it was a prank."

"Yeah, Ayane's been in her 'moods' lately. I wouldn't be surprised if Kasumi woke up tomorrow morning next to a corpse," Tina scoffed.

"Anyways, we have something awesome here for you!" Mila handed the apprentice a thin, yet large box.

The apprentice lifted the cardboard lid. Inside was a laptop. "We figured being you would be here for a couple weeks, we didn't want you to stay bored," Mila added. The boy pulled the seventeen-inch widescreen computer from the box. Kokoro then pulled the adapter out, following his unsaid directions to plug it into the outlet next to the bed. The boy connected the wire to the computer. Turning it on, he waited patiently to set it up. "Thank you so much! This is just awesome!" Eliot turned his head while the screen loaded. "I have actually never had a computer."

"Well, you have something to take with you back to China when this is all over."

"I have a lot of things now. Thanks!"

"Oh! We forgot to add that we got you a bag to go with it." Tina then presented a large laptop carrier, complete with his name embroidered.

"Your Mom stitched your name on."

Eliot suddenly gave both girls a hug. He never thought anyone would get him such expensive things in his life. "I'll cherish this. Really, thanks!"

* * *

After about ten minutes of talking and reminiscing of the former tournament, Brad Wong and Gen Fu made their way into the tight-fit room. "Master!" Eliot suddenly called, standing from the bed. He suddenly bowed to the old man. "Happy birthday!" Brad suddenly called, holding out a bag. However, the apprentice did not even acknowledge the drunk.

"Young Eliot. Where is Mei Lin?"

"She's staying with Kokoro's mother. I assure you she is in good hands."

Kokoro then stood from the bed. The girl then bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The master looked very stressed. However, he did not stop from smiling. "This is the girl you've traveled with and risked yourself to protect?" the old man asked, making the girl blush. Despite Mei was Gen Fu's priority, being she was the last family he had, he trusted Eliot that she was alright. The old man bent forward. "Brad's told me a bit about you," Gen said happily. "You seem like you would be a strong, young girl."

"Oh, well,"

"I also heard you've fought Eliot in the last tournament."

"I did, but he won. Eliot's much, much stronger than I am."

The old man looked to the boy. Inspecting his physique briefly, the man nodded. "Eliot's had a lot on his shoulders. He's trained very hard alongside working a couple jobs and supporting himself as time flew." Kokoro did not know how serious Eliot was with his training, but she thought if he worked two jobs while keeping himself up with his martial art, he was definitely twice the man than the average fighter. The girl smiled. "You never told me you've worked two jobs."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. They were just, like, carpenter work and stuff. Construction."

The geisha giggled.

Taking their seats, Gen Fu presented a card. "Do not open it until the sixth tournament." That said, Eliot nodded. "I trust you to do so. Keep it in a safe spot. It is very important," Gen slumped back in the chair. Eliot smiled. "I'll keep it safe." With that said, Eliot placed the envelope in the front of his backpack.

* * *

"Knock, knock." After an hour passed, Kokoro perked herself up. Hayate slowly proceeded next to the bathroom door. "Hayate! It's been awhile!"

"You too. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

Helena and Bayman soon followed through. Kokoro emerged from the bed. She approached her sister. "Give it to him," Helena whispered in the geisha's ear. The girl smiled. She handed the bag to Eliot. "I made sure the screening came out alright. Kokoro slit the other one, so there was no way it could have been re-stitched." Eliot exposed the grey garment, complete with the British flag in a monochrome hue. His smile grew bigger. "It was my favorite shirt too!" Helena then pointed to the bag again. "Dig deeper."

_He pulled out a few more garments._

_There were a couple T-shirts, hats, jackets, and a pair of blue jeans._

"Thanks Helena!"

The woman smiled. Ryu suddenly entered the room behind Bayman. "Jann and Leifang have another gift for you," the Russian whispered, cocking his head forward. "Jann wants to tell you something." The boy, although curious, seemed a bit nervous as the man's word. He knew it was about the Spaniard incident. However, his expression showed of the thoughts crippled in his skull. Hayate and Helena both suddenly laughed. "Jann told us about it. Don't worry. I don't think it's that bad." Helena took a seat on the end of the bed, sitting on Eliot's feet. The blond insisted that Hayate would sit in the seat to reminisce.

* * *

Despite the busy day it had been, both fighters were relieved that Jann and Lei were the last ones to enter the room with a gift. The man looked down to the apprentice. "Happy birthday," Jann whispered. After handing the apprentice a small box, he said, "enjoy your lip gloss for the bars."

"You can be my special bouncer."

"Very funny."

Kokoro and Leifang gave a laugh once Eliot choked his comeback. Jann took a seat next to the blond. "You risked your life for a girl, and I admire you for that. Just don't steal her lip gloss or you'll regret it." The boy raised an eyebrow. "You went for it."

"Really, Eliot, I'm creeped for you now."

"No. Come here and give me a kiss, Sugar!"

Leifang banged her fists against the end of the bed. Kokoro kicked her legs in all directions. The man scoffed. Eliot puckered his lips. "Come on Sweetie. You can't resist my bloody pec!" The man suddenly rose from his seat. "Who do you think I am?" he suddenly yelled. Kokoro and Leifang were already on the floor. Neither cared about disturbing the patients in the rooms around them. "You're mine, Baby. You can bounce me all day every day!"

"I'm out of here. Get well and Happy freakin' Birthday."

"Hasta la Vista, Baby! Make sure you put that picture of me under your pillow before you go to sleep tonight!"

"Seriously, Eliot!" Jann yelled from the halls.

Lei felt bad being the meet was not long, but she gave the apprentice a hug. "He just needs some testosterone," she said jokingly, making her way out the room. "Don't open the bag until Midnight though!"

* * *

When eight struck, the couple slowly ate their dinner. Kokoro's eyes were firmly focused on Ayane's bag. A sudden snort came from her nose, making Eliot turn his head. "Excuse you?" he shouted, rather questioned.

"What?"

"It sounded like you, um,"

"… What?"

"… Blew a fuse or something. Cut the cheese?"

"No. I didn't release methane."

"Sounded like you did." Eliot began to chuckle.

"No, I'm laughing at Ayane's bag."

"What- the condoms?"

"The bag itself."

"Maybe she had a reason to remark that 'It's a Boy!' We now know the real Ayane." Kokoro busted out laughing, stretching her legs in the process, and exposing undergarments with cherries to the blond boy. Blushing, he turned his head embarrassingly. The geisha then inched her body upward to the end of the chair. She proceeded to drink her tea. "You know, I love Japanese tea, but Oolong is good, too!"

"Oolong is my favorite." Eliot had a wide grin on his lips.

"Traditional Japanese."

"I know, right?"

The two shared a small chuckle. Kokoro crossed her legs. "It was very nice for everyone to come here," she said softly. Eliot seemed questioned over her sudden change of subjects, but brushed the thought aside. He proceeded to explore his new laptop as if it was a lost and confused French Prostitute at a frat party. "How does your computer work?" Kokoro smiled, placing her bottom onto the bed.

"Pretty fast, actually. I'm just not that used to computers though."

As the boy typed, he was going through the keyboard as if he was Sora in Ansem's computer.

"It looks like it's fine."

"Hold on. I'd call the big chick to make sure I'm using it right."

Eliot grabbed his phone. Dialing a number, the phone rang a couple times. This so-called "author" answered the phone. "I thought this was for a job! What the Jesus Asshair?"

"I don't know how to work my computer."

A sigh was heard.

"What do you use for the internet?"

"Internet Explorer. Why?"

A sudden scream was heard through the phone.

"GET YOUR ASS ON GOOGLE! GET CHROME NOW!"

"What?"

"Do as I said, Sora."

"Sora?"

"I'm a gamer. I will compare you to any Asswipe I can think of."

"Cool story, Sister. How do I do this?"

"Search Chrome on Google, click the first link, and install the damn program. Is that really hard?"

"I got it!" Kokoro yelled through the phone.

"There. Let your girlfriend help you. I'm waiting for an interview so I can stop this story and actually make money to go fuck a Swedish chick."

"Cool story, Sister."

Rie hung the phone up. "What an Asshat," Kokoro stated. The boy understood that the story needs a rest and the girl needs money. Of course, any person who has no money and is stuck without a car and at home in the house every day would expect a job sooner or later. Or the girl would most likely pack her shit and remain homeless. Either way, she helped Eliot to some extent, and he felt sorry for her cooped up, protected life.

Suddenly, the nurse stepped in. Unfortunately, she was not Jemima, but she was not very civil to Kokoro. The woman yelled at the geisha to get off the bed. "Don't you talk to my girlfriend that way!" Eliot scoffed, almost stepping out of the bed. "I'm sorry. Please sit yourself down so I can take your levels." The nurse seemed quite sweet then. Kokoro shook her head. "I'm sorry if I went out of-"

"Don't you even talk to me, you Asian Whore."

The Geisha's face turned a crimson red. Eliot began to fume.

"You apologize!" the couple yelled at the same time, resulting the head nurse to step inside.

"Aything okay?"

"I question this young girl's seriousness and professionalism for this job," Kokoro suddenly shouted.

The girl gave an evil grin.

She stepped out.

"Has the girl done anything or even said anything?" The couple suddenly nodded. "I don't know what is up with her, but she yelled at me for lying on the bed with my boyfriend and suddenly called me an Asian Whore." The head nurse nodded. She then sighed. Walking to the sink, she rubbed her temples. "She's the daughter of the head doctor here. We can't get her fired. Be very careful. She'll be hostile to girls but will flirt with their potential lover if he is young," she said in frustration.

"I can't request another nurse?" Eliot urged Kokoro back onto the bed.

"I'm afraid not. Just try not to provoke her. As for you, young lady, please do as she says, and wait patiently until she walks out. If she slacks off, let us know."

"Slacks off?"

"She flirts with the men, so she'll just take a spot or seat as if she was taking a break."

"How unjustly, disrespectful and rude!" Kokoro crossed her arms.

"I know. I sincerely apologize for the difficulty."

The nurse walked out of the room. Kokoro looked straight to Eliot and sighed. "I can't believe she had the audacity to call me such a provocative name," Kokoro huffed and pouted. The apprentice sighed. As he softly rubbed the mad young woman's back, he closed the laptop screen and took one last sip of his tea. As Kokoro silently began to fall asleep, she whispered to the apprentice: "Happy birthday."

* * *

Before the night ended, Eliot took Leifang's word. He reached into the bag she gave him. He found a smaller box which consisted of cologne= which he was happy to see- but found a bigger box. Opening it up, there was a giant picture. It looked like it could have been hung onto the wall.

_On it was every fighter from Dead or Alive._

Thinking about returning home to his almost-emptied apartment, Eliot suddenly thought of his mother. The apprentice pulled out the laptop bag that he received from Tina and Mila. Stroking the embroidery, he worked up the courage to call his mother- at ten at night.

_"I am not here right now. Please leave a message and I will return it as soon as possible."_

After a beep, Eliot almost felt tears falling from his cheeks.

_"Tina and Mila gave me the present you made. I love it. I wish you came today. If anything, I wish both you and Dad did."_

_After hanging the phone up, the boy wrapped his arms around the sleeping Geisha as if she was a teddy bear._

* * *

**_Been doing stuff. Apologies for the late update._**

**_Also a huge thank you to my best friend Jackie (4evergaara/vieridbitchtits) for the lovely cover! I love it so much!_**


	24. Angry Inch

"Wake up!"

"What?"

"I said wake up!"

Eliot rubbed his eyes. Turning his head, he noticed the window was completely white. "Everyone's snowed in," Kokoro said tirelessly. The apprentice, with the bags hooked to him, walked up to the window. His hands pressed against the frozen window. "It's beautiful. I just feel bad for those people who have trouble getting to work."

"I agree. Helena said Zack was going to bring her here."

"Now that you mention Zack, he didn't come yesterday."

"I know. I wonder what he was doing."

"Most likely gambling."

The couple shared a small laugh. "Even Bayman came. I was surprised there," Eliot exclaimed. The couple sat next to the window for the rest of the morning. The snow sprinkled from the sky. The peaceful moment seemed like it would have lasted forever.

* * *

"Hey, Buddy! How are you feeling, brother?"

Zack walked up to the apprentice. Placing a hand on Eliot's shoulder, Zack apologized. "Yesterday was nuts with the traffic. I'm sorry, Kid."

"It's cool. My Mother didn't come yesterday either. I'm just happy to see everyone and to know people thought about me."

"We sure did! We're always thinking of you, Kid."

"Thanks, Zack."

Despite the DJ was as annoying as Brad, Eliot did seem to like Zack a lot more. Despite the man annoyed everyone else and Brad didn't, it seemed the opposite for the apprentice. The DJ handed Eliot a box. "It might not seem much because you have a laptop, but it's something useful for the travels." Once Eliot opened the box, he saw an iPad. The blond smiled. "Thanks, Zack!"

"Don't mention it. We've all got one. Just thought you might need one for a GPS and stuff."

"I have a phone for that."

"This pulls that app up a lot faster and easier."

"Okay. Thanks, Zack!"

The DJ sat at the window sill. For a good ten minutes, the three reminisced about the tournaments. They also discussed about what they were to do after Eliot gets out of the hospital. "Does Helena have a plan to infiltrate Donovan's place and end this?"

"We're pulling up a plan. Instead of just the ninjas, we all have to take part."

Eliot rubbed his forehead.

"I want to accompany them."

Zack freaked.

"In your condition, Kid? The building could explode! Ayane does weird ninja spells that could kill everything around her!"

"I said I want to accompany them. Kasumi's not the only one who was cloned, you know."

Zack fell a bit silent.

"I want to stay by your side, then," Kokoro spoke up.

"Are you two seriously crazy? I could understand Bayman and someone like Jann going in there but you guys? YOU GUYS?"

"Are you saying we're weak?"

"N-N-N-Not at all! What I'm sayin' here is you're out of shape right now, Kiddo. We're doing this shit pretty quickly after you're better. You're going to have that bullet wound-"

"First off, Zack, let me tell you this: Bayman survived the alpha attack. And yes, I do know about it. We all know about MIST and what happened during the fifth tournament. Still today, Bayman's got wounds all over his torso and even his back!"

"B-But you're not Bayman-"

"I don't care if I'm not. I don't give a damn shit if I'm Jimmy Gibbs Fucking Jr. The doctor told me if I cover my wound, I'll be fine. I'm a tough guy despite I'm small. Don't forget, if I defeated Hitomi, I would have faced Jann. Get your shit together, Zack. Sorry to be an Asshole right now, but I'm not that small kid that people looked at with doubt. I'm not a weakling. I took a goddamn bullet and lived."

Kokoro had her hand pressed on her forehead the whole time. Zack was a bit speechless. Eliot never blew up in that kind of anger, even after seeing Brad at a strip club. Kokoro never even expected Eliot to swear like that. Zack sincerely apologized. He then was getting ready to head out the door. Eliot quickly shouted, "I'm sorry Zack. Kokoro and I have been stuck here. We just want out." The flamboyant suddenly turned. Kokoro grabbed hold of Eliot's bicep. Wrapping her arm around it, she nodded. "Sorry, Zack. Eliot's right. Like Kasumi tells us all, her clone is a fight she must finish. Eliot is the same way with his clone. Ryu would agree. He would say it's fate." Zack understood. He gave a nod. "I'll talk to Helena about it. I'm telling you. She'll be scared to lose her sister!"

"I will be fine! Eliot's taken good care of me throughout this whole time."

Eliot looked to the young girl.

"I guess I'll give you that. Well, we all just had a scare. Don't forget: you have a week to decide for sure."

"It's set in stone, Zack. I'm finishing it. No one else is. Kasumi can take care of Donovan. I'll get the clone."

Zack waved his hand. "I'm worried about the both of you. You're being all creepy here! You'll get killed!" With that, he walked to the door. Kokoro sat back down on the bed. "Zack," Eliot started. As soon as the man turned his head, the blond pulled his bags up to the end of the room. Standing in front of the DJ, the apprentice offered his hand. "Thanks for helping us out with all you did, and thanks for the gift," he said with a smile.

The two shared a brofist.

* * *

When four in the evening hit (which went fast being Eliot was on the iPad and Kokoro played on the laptop), Elie walked into the room. The older woman smiled sweetly at her son. "I brought you something, and Happy Birthday," she said sweetly. She presented a hoodie. It was black, and on the shoulders were studs. "I made it for you. I know you've got a bad bone in your body in a way."

"Thanks Mom!"

The mother and son shared a hug.

"How come you didn't come yesterday?" the boy asked while wrapped in his mother's grasp.

"The area went ballistic. People broke into houses, rape was everywhere, and riots were all over the town. I couldn't leave the home."

"What happened?"

"A gang infiltrated the area. It was crazy."

Eliot nodded. "I know you wouldn't want to lose your mother, either." Elie placed the hoodie on the horde of bags that lay dormant at the corner of the bed. "Would you two mind if I stuck around? I fear of returning home." Eliot suddenly gave his mother another hug, resulting to Kokoro to coo over the touching moment. The mother felt a tear run down her shoulder. "Pardon me Kokoro, but really, Mom, I just want you and Kokoro both here."

"_You two are the most important people in my life."_

Kokoro had a wide grin on the corner of her lips.

Elie felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Kokoro, would you mind?"

"Not at all. I love your company."

Elie's smile grew bigger.

* * *

When seven hit, Kasumi appeared before the trio. She seemed very tired. A yawn was released. "Sorry to interrupt you," she said softly. "I just came here to apologize for my behavior yesterday. Ayane snuck tequila in my drink, and I was just out of it yesterday." With that, the trio started to laugh. Kokoro emerged from the bed. Walking up to the shinobi, the geisha gave the girl a hug. "Well, you're quite talkative when you're drunk!"

"Ayane told me the same thing."

"Heh. Well, hang out with us!"

Kasumi seemed a bit hesitant. She then sighed. "Helena told me about you guys talking to Zack earlier today. Eliot, I may speak to you about that." Eliot felt like he was in trouble. His eyes widened a bit. His posture became a bit slumped. Kasumi walked over and sat at the end of the bed. "Kokoro, Elie, would you mind bringing some food from the cafeteria? I have some money on me."

"With pleasure, Kasumi!" Elie grabbed Kokoro's hand.

The geisha looked a bit discomforted.

"Here, Kokoro. I don't mind what you'd like to get. It's my treat to you. You need a little fresh air."

With that, Elie and Kokoro left the room.

"Look, Eliot. Helena told me about you yelling at Zack. She said you cannot defeat your clone alone."

"I have to. I mean, it's just something in my mind that I have to put at ease."

"I was the same way with Alpha. Two years ago, Helena told me about my clone and its final stage before its two-year slumber. I searched for her. However, she was weakened before I almost defeated her. Almost everyone defeated her."

"So you mean I need some people to weaken my clone?"

"Yes. The problem is I am with Ryu, and we will be on Donovan's bottom. That is all we have for now. After you get out of the hospital, we will speak of the plan, but for sure, you need accompaniment."

Eliot shook his head.

"I guess you're right. I just feel responsible for all of this."

"This happened way before you were captured. None of this is your fault."

"I guess."

"Look. Just get it out of your head for now and rest for the week. Be with Kokoro and assure her that you're comforted. You scared us all when you got shot. We all sat in that waiting room freaked to death that you weren't going to make it."

"I guess."

"You don't guess."

Kasumi sighed.

"Eliot, spend this week with Kokoro. She's ashamed for putting you through this, and we all know it's neither of your fault. It's Donovan. It's Christie. It's _your clone."_

Eliot nodded at the auburn-haired girl. Leaning his figure back into the pillow, he sighed. "I can trust you with this. You've been through what I've been through."

"I haven't lost a parent or got shot. I haven't seen it. But I will assure you, fighting these battles is much more complicated if you're not prepared. I'm sure you've seen that when Christie pointed that gun out."

"Oh, definitely Thing is Jann has a gun I stole."

"Really?"

"We stole some from MIST soldiers as we escaped."

Kasumi laughed a bit. "Well, Eliot, I'll wait for Kokoro and your mother to get back. Just one thing though," she said, "Do me a favor and make sure you and Kokoro BOTH stay in top shape." Once Kokoro and Elie walked through the door with sweets, the ninja disappeared.

"What happened?" The mother asked.

Eliot stood from his seat and stretched a bit.

"She told me about the plans. Kokoro and I have something we have to finish."

Kokoro seemed very questioned to why Eliot was letting her come with him for the mission. When midnight struck, she couldn't help and nudged his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking… Why are you letting me come with you?"

Eliot rubbed his eyes.

"I'll tell you when my mother leaves, okay. She'll worry about this."

"I guess. You should still tell her."

"_I will before we do it."_

* * *

**Derped on Dead or Alive 5. Got lazy. Ah, well.**_  
_

**I'll pull better shit up.**

**If you don't know who Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is, you have no gaming soul.**


	25. Because I Got High

"You're not supposed to be on the bed! I will have to make you leave if you're-"

"I am allowing it. Your job is to take care of me and not her."

The nurse took Eliot's blood pressure. It raised a bit after Kokoro was yelled at. "You've got a high blood pressure," she reassured, writing notes onto the log. Eliot's face was red. It had been a few days since his mother decided to stay. The nurse had become the trio's full-time pain in the ass being Jemima had a family emergency. Kokoro kept quiet despite the rude woman intimidated her. Elie was almost at snapping point. Eliot's patience was driven to the maximum, as he was in übercharge, but as if he was the "angry class." Once the woman left the room, Kokoro jumped right back onto the bed. "This is pretty ridiculous," the geisha reassured the mother and son. The older woman shook her head.

* * *

The day was rather fast. Eliot was recovering so fast, surprising the doctors. They agreed he was to be released the day after. The excitement did not stop the time, nor did it make it fly. The day was rather passed by the simple notions of Angry Birds, Pan's Labrynth, House on Haunted Hill, and Facebook. It would rather sound boring, as it does to the author, here, because let's face it: "Fuck Facebook!" – quoted by Heather Mason in Silent Hill Revelation. Eliot was unable to get any friends from the tournament. He got a few who he went to school with, but it seemed rather boring. Kokoro beat Angry Birds after a long battle with fatigue. At moments, the little "WHEE!" sounds would echo through the room at the funniest of times, especially during the part of Pan's Labrynth where Ofelia tried to climb back out of the "mysterious world," back to reality. Elie fell asleep a few times, resulting to loud snores that joined the "WHEE!" sounds.

* * *

When nighttime hit, a new nurse entered the room. She was rather polite, did not yell at Kokoro, and seemed very down to earth. The apprentice fell asleep early due to boredom. The time she was in there went by rather smoothly, much to Kokoro and Elie's relief. As the snoring from Eliot's nostrils echoed, Kokoro went back to her Angry Birds to achieve her records. "WHEE!"

* * *

When the morning hit, Eliot already put on his birthday present: his favorite shirt. The "new shirt smell" traveled to Kokoro's nose. "I'm sorry for ripping it," she said rather tiredly. The geisha rose from the bed. Once Eliot dragged his pants over his hips, he grabbed the presents. "We'll be leaving by ten," the blond said with excitement. Once the doctor came in, Elie slowly opened her eyes. The man gave the woman a bow. "I just came in to check on you. You both seem pretty excited to get out."

"We were in here for I think more than a week!"

"I understand. Well, you've seemed to recover pretty quickly, so I'm going to issue an antibiotic to help the wound, and you're on your way!"

"Sounds fantastic!"

Behind the doctor entered the nurse that bothered the trio. Her irises looked directly to the blond boy. "Oh, you're leaving?"

"You could leave now."

"I'm supposed to-"

"He's done here, M'am. You may proceed to the next patient."

The nurse stomped out of the room in anger. Kokoro gave a sigh of relief. The doctor sincerely apologized. "Now, doctor, will I be able to fight with this wound?" The older man gave the boy a smile. As he proceeded to write notes on a small piece of paper, the doctor gave a small nod. "You may, but you'll want to cover it with something cushioned. Also, you seem to have a very defined torso, so do not flex."

"But I get my ladies that way," Eliot joked.

"I can see that."

Kokoro and Elie gave a laugh.

"Now, make sure you take this medicine. You may take it with anything, except drugs."

"I don't do drugs."

"Your tests proved that. Now, off you go, Son. Have a safe trip home! It's icy out."

* * *

Once the three made it to the hotel that the other fighters stayed at, they were greeted by Leifang and Hitomi in the lobby. "So glad you're out!" the karate master said in glee. After giving the boy a hug, Hitomi patted his shoulder. "Helena already got your rooms set."

"Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot."

"No problem! You've got a ton of stuff there!"

As they took the bags up, Leifang looked to the blond. "What did you think of the present I gave you?" Eliot then laughed. He shook his head. "You're hilarious!" he said playfully. The girl smiled. Lei then crossed her arms. "I figured the mug would suit you being you love tea."

"It does. Thank you, Leifang!"

"No biggie!"

* * *

When the two entered the room, Eliot began to feel a sudden burst of pain. The boy bent to his knees, causing Kokoro and Elie to proceed over and help him up. The geisha then grabbed the medicine. Running to the bathroom, she was suddenly greeted by Brad. "Look what I got for you guys!" Brad then exposed a bag.

It was not a very good looking bag.

"… Brad? What the hell do you have there?"

"Zack went to Washington. Like it?"

Kokoro gave a closer look.

"That's marijuana!"

"Yes. It's used to medicinal reasons."

"It's a drug!"

"Yeah, but it will help Eliot's pain!"

"He is not going to smoke that and his mother and I will not allow it!" Kokoro reached into the prescription bag.

"Look, Kokoro, he will not have any pain and it works twice as fast as that pill there. Before placing that pill in the tea, consider this as a better alternative."

"He could become addicted."

"Just this time."

"The doctor said he needs to take this."

"Only this time. If it does not work out, then it doesn't. Trust me."

"Brad, I can't even trust you with a spoon."

"Just help him out with this."

Kokoro gave a stern look to the man. The girl then moved her eyes down to the bag. A sigh was heard. "Kokoro, do you have that done?" Elie then entered the bathroom. "Brad, what do you have there?" The woman gave a disgusted look at the bag. "Is that… pot?"

"The best kind. I figured it would help Eliot with the pain."

"I can't believe you have that!"

"It can help him!"

"Eliot can't have that! If you mix it with the pill, that's death's cocktail!"

"Kokoro didn't put the pill in it."

Kokoro facepalmed.

"Brad, I don't like the idea of it."

"I agree." Elie placed her hand on the geisha's shoulder.

"Trust me you two. He will be fine."

The two women looked at each other. Both sighed. After a nod, Kokoro looked back at Brad. When he opened the bag, the smell caused both women to cover their noses. Kokoro dug her hand in, taking only a pinch. She crumbled the pieces and placed them into the tea. After the deed was done, the women and the older man stepped out of the bathroom. Eliot was lying on the bed, rolling. His face was wrinkled from his squinting, and his breathing was accelerated. Kokoro gave the boy his tea in the new cup Leifang gave him. He painfully pushed himself to sitting position on the bed. He sipped the tea.

* * *

_Kokoro and Elie thought it was a bad idea in the first place, and it surely was._

Eliot's pain may have gone away, but that did not mean he was normal. He surely was not. In fact, he was sprawled in the couch. His eyes rolled. His grin was as big as Kokoro's breasts. Music played in the background. He began to "la" with the choir at the beginning. He joined in to sing.

"I was gonna clean my room, but then I got high!

"I was gonna get up and find the broom, but then I got high! LA DA DA! DA! DA! DA!

"My room is still messed up and I know why!

"Because I got high!

Because I got high!

Because I got high!"

Kokoro and Elie returned after a small dinner. The boy had the song playing quite loudly. Elie reassured Kokoro that his face matched the face of the masked killer in Scream during the part when he smoked a bong with the stoners. The two women did not like to see the boy completely out of his mind, but they were relieved that his pain was gone.

* * *

At seven in the evening, he was still high. As he paced around the room, the women sat there and read magazines. The boy remained shirtless. "Y-y'know, my pecs are like, you know, so bold, and stuff. I mean! I can-"

"The doctor said to not flex them!" Elie then yelled.

The boy looked down. "But everyone loves my pecs," he said in a high pitch. The boy walked to the couch. He sat down and placed his elbows on his thighs. Wrapping his hands around his head, he stared into the smallest of details of the floor. "The texture of the carpet is so cool, man!" he said in a playful tone. The women sighed at each other. "You know, Kokoro, I kept something for him from when he was little."

"What was it?"

"His father loved a game called The Legend of Zelda. He used to play it all the time. I brought it with me in case Eliot wanted to play."

"Really?"

Elie pulled out the Nintendo 64 that sat in her small bag. The woman walked up to the TV. Plugging the wires in and turning the console on, she handed the controller to the boy. "Your father loved this game," Elie said.

_She made a horrible mistake._

The two women were kept up for the night. The boy's eyes grasped the screen; his hands moved swiftly through the controller. Drool poured from his mouth. "This is the BEST GAME EVER!" the boy then yelled.

"The boy on the game looks like your father," Elie said tiredly.

"FATHER! HE IS IN THE GAME!"

* * *

Eliot did not fall asleep until three in the morning. As the television blasted through the room, his dream world was twisted around.

_It was not a very good dream._

"Where am I?" the boy suddenly asked, presenting a sword and shield in his hands. He was dressed in a green tunic, no leggings, and a green elf hat. The boy walked along the grasslands. He heard demented music playing backwards along the distance. No enemies appeared. When Eliot spotted a giant tree, he ran to it as fast as his feet could let him. Once he came up to the tree, he heard a sudden noise. That noise caused him to jump back. A blue-ish aura twirled around the spot he stepped in. A figure appeared before him, with a grin as evil as Lucifer. Eliot stood back as the statue's eyes gazed to his. He then heard a voice.

"_You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

Eliot stepped back. The world suddenly went dark, and then to pitch black. The statue and the boy stood face-to-face. Suddenly the thought popped up: "The Ocarina." Eliot reached into the bag, revealing a blue instrument. "This seems close to my harmonica," he thought. The boy then placed his lips around the mouthpiece, revealing the notes in the C scale: B, A, F of the lower octave in a repeat, and then after the third A was played, he played the ending of E, D, and E again in the same octave of the F note.

_He played "The Song of Healing."_

"_You shouldn't have done that."_

Eliot suddenly felt sudden warmth absorb his body. He fell to the ground, reaching his demise. He screamed. Once he saw the pitch darkness, his scream became louder. He then saw a light flicker that painted the picture of the ceiling. The boy suddenly turned his head towards the light, and saw Kokoro and Elie rubbing their eyes. "Elie, I trusted Brad, and he totally is not the one to do so."

"Kokoro… what happened? What did Brad do?"

Kokoro sighed.

"He placed marijuana in your tea."

* * *

At six in the morning, the door to the white-haired man's room suddenly opened slowly. A shadow entered the room, but did not cause the man to wake. The shadow approached the figure. Its blue irises were sat at its victim.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Bazinga! That's what you get for putting pot in my tea, Punk!"

Eliot ran out of the room back to his own before the man could grasp what liquid was surrounding his frame. He wiped some from his shirt. Smelling it, he suddenly jumped off the bed and tore his shirt off.

"Eliot! You're the mother fucking punk for throwing piss on me!" the man then yelled.

* * *

**Tons of referencing here. I had no motivation since the last chapter, so I had to do a little Creepy Pasta to get this together.**

**References/Quotes:**

**Afroman- Because I got High**

**Washington and Colorado legalizing Weed**

**Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Creepy Pasta: Ben Drowned.**

**And Big Bang Theory- Sheldon's Bazinga!**

**Never expected these in a Dead or Alive Fanfiction? Now you have it.**


	26. Frank Sinatra

"_At least we have a backup ship."_

By the time Zack got to the English Channel with a small ship- yet able to hold all the fighters- Elie decided to come with. The motive was slightly annoying, at least according to Eliot. He was very glad his mother was around. However, he was upset that she always babied him, just as a regular mother did. Kokoro did not mind it at all, and thought it was cute. Brad found it very hilarious. As for the other fighters, they didn't acknowledge it despite Eliot was always mortified when his mother would tell them of the time he wore a pink bunny suit to his preschool play.

The ocean was icy. The waves weren't very active, but the snow almost turned to hail. The boy showed the other fighters the stitching. Despite it was icy cold, he was glad to have some air poke. It seemed almost as if the stitching was a paper cut, and the bandage caused it to feel dirty and mucky. He did not mind the times Kokoro cleaned it with ointment and natural sources. He did not mind looking down at it and think to himself, "I'll have this forever, but I'll still look pretty badass."

* * *

The temperature dropped once they hit the French dock. Once they set the boat on the dock of Wissant, Helena called Zack for an order of cars. The man decided to stay behind and use his chopper to ensure all the fighters made it safely once he sent the boat. Bass took the honors to control the vehicle while Zack went and ordered the rentals. During that time, the fighters stayed at a small lodge. They reminisced of the tournaments and even talked of their own childhood experiences (little did Eliot know that Tina had to be a shrub in her fifth grade play).

* * *

Eliot's pain was the span of a nat. It came at the most unexpected of times, causing him to instantly hit the floor or roll around any piece of furniture he could find. Brad always suggested the marijuana again. Every single time, Kokoro or Ayane slapped the shit out of him. Eliot always yelled: "I'm not taking that crap!" His comrade and mother both knew the medicine was antibiotic anyways, and the interference could have caused a cocktail of death. It only took a simple "reading the bottle" for the Sherlocks to figure that one out, especially for the nurse who multitasked with geisha training until her mother suddenly decided, "Hey! We'll go to Tokyo so that I'm closer to work."

Once the medicine kicked in, the apprentice remained slumped in his chair. "This stuff makes me so woozy I could cry," he said tiredly. His eyes remained half-shut. Leifang took pictures. She claimed he looked very high. Once Kokoro brought the tea into the lounge room, the boy wearingly sipped the beverage. As soon as the tea hit his throat, Eliot jumped from the chair. His arms began to flex, almost cartoon-like. He flexed his right bicep. Jann took a closer look. "He's got a tea bag on his bicep."

"Ew! Jann, that's disgusting!" Lei lightly hit the man.

"No! I'm serious! He's got a tea bag!"

The boy rubbed his abdomen upward, posing to the position of a dancing sailor, and huffed. It almost seemed like the witnesses actually saw smoke come out of his nose. The boy was ready to take a step. With Leifang having her phone set to camera mode, waiting for something exciting to happen…

He plopped back onto the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, the Dead or Alive contestants were greeted by a loud roar. All knocking each other down- with an exception to a sleeping Eliot and a supporting Kokoro- they managed to peek out the front lodge door. 4 cars were presented, as each one creeped out a French man. The drivers looked at the fighters with contempt. Suddenly, one began to grunt. One then followed. After a few more grunts were heard, the following was emerged in a beautiful tone:

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa (for the) for the longest time!"

"Whoa-oa-oa (for the) for the longest time!"

"If you said goodbye to me tonight-"

"Are these drivers or wannabe Billy Joel?" Ayane scoffed.

* * *

Kokoro drived. Eliot remained passed out in the passenger side as Brad and Elie took the back seats. The drive to Helena's house was not far, but it was still quite a drive, at least to Brad. Being he was, erm, high on marijuana, he consistently annoyed Kokoro with, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Kokoro kept replying, only feeding the drunk/druggie (as we know of now). "Would you PLEASE shut up?"

"I want to be there!"

"Okay we're there then!"

"You're a liar!"

Kokoro grabbed Eliot's black hat. She threw it at Brad, causing the man to hold his nose (as it hit the bridge). Elie gave a slight giggle. By the time Brad had a [tampon] up his nose, the car made its way up a very icy hill. Helena's car seemed to be the first to pull up, to Kokoro's advantage, and provoking her lack of getting out in the ice. Surely, she did not look forward to tripping just to get the gate open.

* * *

Eliot awoke in Helena's living room. The boy turned his head to a small study, which was connected by a small set of stairs. Thinking he was alone, the apprentice inspected the books on the shelves. Many seemed old, as if they were written centuries ago. "How do you feel?" he heard an elegant yet accented voice.

"Helena, what's the plan now?"

The woman approached the young boy.

"Ryu told me something important."

The woman caused an awkward silence to fill the small house. She took her seat on the desk. "What did Ryu tell you?" the boy approached Helena. He placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. She gave a good few minutes of silence. Eliot grew impatient, but knew well not to be too rash.

"Kokoro insisted to go with you. I am not very fond of the idea."

"My plan? You're sticking to it?"

"I'm afraid so. You can't fight this alone, and the ninjas have their own motives for our attack."

"So what you're saying is you want Kokoro-"

"I would like Kokoro to be your aid, not your comrade. She is able to fight, but you've fought your clone, right?"

"I have."

"He has your features, as well as Kasumi's. Have you known Kasumi was cloned?"

The boy remained silent, but that silence told Helena astonishment.

"Two years ago, Kasumi was cloned by Victor Donovan, now head of MIST. His plan is to create them for profit, and to sell them to military bases. He cloned you for profit, but now he wants to rid you."

"Why does he want to kill me?"

"You're now the messenger."

Eliot crossed his arms.

"So you're telling me I'm supposed to die, but you're sending me to kill that clone who is twice or maybe even three times more powerful as myself?"

Helena sighed.

"We have great confidence in you. Your master does. Kokoro does. Even Mr. Hayabusa-"

"Hayabusa?"

"What he told me is…"

"… _You have to finish this with your own hand. He said it is fate."_

The boy shook his head. "How?" The questioned rang in the room, despite its mesa forte volume. The woman emerged from her seat. She walked up to the boy. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she smiled.

"You'll have to train. I will leave Gen Fu to help you, as he is your master. Kokoro will need to train as well, because she could be in the situation of having to leave the premises. I don't fear that will be the case, but precautions are best taken."

The boy bowed his head as his hands posed his signature gesture. Helena's smile grew even bigger. A humble laugh escaped her lips. Walking back to the desk, she sat her buttock onto the seat. "Who knows, Eliot, after this is done and over with, we could talk about plans for after I'm gone."

"What?"

The boy kept his eyes firm to the woman. Helena twiddled her index finger around a fuzzy pen she had on her desk. Her aqua irises met his. The expression showed him she wanted something out of the apprentice. "Kokoro's the last family I have left. We'll have to discuss to her about what would happen if she isn't able to run the business."

"… What does that have to do with me?"

Helena sighed. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. Once her fingers hit her temples, the blond woman proceeded to open her computer. After a few types, she decided to shrug the conversation off.

"_You know what? We'll worry about it once we cross that bridge."_

* * *

**Have not typed a chapter up until... SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING.**_  
_

**Rie needs to sleep.**

**Chant it, invisible people who read this crappy stuff!**

**But yeah. I will head to bed. I might have more typed up, but what the hell ever.**


	27. Silent Circus

"_It is fate."_

Nothing in life is ever guaranteed. At least, according to Eliot it isn't. Success came from the overbearing of the mind and body's power, thrusting the aching for the demand to the side. Death and failure was all the boy thought about. His plans for the future were looked down and twisted into a small depression and anxiety.

Eliot cupped his hands to his face. The warm water beat down on his back with a comforting, yet stabbing echo. It had been two weeks since the boy showered. He was surprised he didn't smell as bad as he could have, and his hair didn't look greasy. As the apprentice thoroughly scavenged his scalp with the shampoo, he heard the door open. He didn't care who it was. He just sat there on the seat of the shower stall, enjoying the endless comfort of a thousand soft, wet needles hit his body.

"How's the stitching of the wound?" Kokoro approached the curtain, but did not open. After a small, unexplainable and depressing reply, the girl put a cup of tea on the bathroom sink. "I brought you some tea to clear your system. If you need me to clear that wound, I'll be happy to do it." Knowing the boy was deep in thought, Kokoro shook her head. The geisha began to walk out of the bathroom when suddenly, Eliot slid the curtain to the side. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he approached the geisha. "I'll sit on the toilet if you need me to."

* * *

It was surprising that Kokoro actually wore nonformal pants. It was a detail Eliot paid very close attention to. The girl remained a bit hunched in her posture, but enough to reach the wound and clean it. Eliot was seated firmly on the closed toilet seat. The humor of the moment that upset the kid was Kokoro donned an oversized shirt, but he thought it was cute how she looked so tiny in such big clothes. When she covered his wound up, Kokoro suddenly felt a pair of arms pull her onto his lap and into a hug. "Eliot, what are you-"

"Sh. I have to hug you."

"Um, why? You didn't have to pull me-"

"I love you."

"I love you too but-"

"Sh. It's the sound of purity and love."

"Eliot, you're weirding me out."

"Is it the medication?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Is that tempura in your boobs or are you just happy sashimi?"

Kokoro's face wrinkled to a "what?" She suddenly felt something that made her almost jump up.

"Do you have a-?"

* * *

The kitchen seemed like a buffet. The fighters ate their breakfast rather slowly. As they indulged silently, the Drunk turned his head to the Apprentice. "How well did you sleep? You were whacked out yesterday." Little did Brad know that Eliot felt nonchalant; he was uninterested to hear what his former companion had to say. He kept silent. The man instantly grew bored and decided to change the subject. Kokoro gave him a stern look. "Are you hiding anything, Brad?"

"Only marijuana, My Love."

Eliot cocked his head to the man.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Nothing's upstairs sleeping in my bed or anything."

Kokoro scanned the room to not see Helena anywhere.

"Where's Helena? Brad, what did you do to her?"

"What? What about Helena?"

Eliot scanned the room to not see his mother anywhere.

"Brad, where's my Mom?"

"Bingo!"

Everyone bursted to laughter when Bayman suddenly spoke. Eliot did not seem at all enthused to the joke, nor was he very happy to think his mother was the one sleeping in Brad's bed. "Brad, where's my Mom?"

"What about her?"

"What did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her?" The man gave a wide grin.

Ayane gave a disgusted expression.

"Brad, you're disgusting!"

"She's a beautiful woman!"

"I look like my Mom, Brad!" Eliot stood from the table with his fists planted firmly on the wood.

Helena walked into the room.

"Seriously, Brad? You've been-"

"Eliot, face the facts. I banged your Mom."

Eliot threw a piece of French toast. It landed right in between Brad's eyes, much to everyone's enjoyment. An anonymous person suddenly yelled, "Food fight!" Edible objects flew in the air. Helena shouted for everyone to stop, but even the mature ones such as she and Ryu couldn't even resist to have a little fun. Pancakes hit Tina square in the face. Hitomi was covered in syrup until she was tarred and feathered with powdered sugar and cereal. Kasumi sniped everyone with cherrios. Mila took a hit of cherries for Tina. Bayman flipped the tables, yelled "Waffles, motherfuckers!" and knocked people down with boxes worth of Eggos.

* * *

After a reprimand from Helena, who still seemed to laugh a bit after the food fight, everyone got to cleaning her kitchen. Kasumi and Ayane proceeded to wipe the ceiling down. Ryu and Hayate scraped sausages from the walls. Leifang proceeded to do the dishes. Everyone felt like the little rats from Cinderella. Mila even began to whistle the song, causing everyone to join in and fill the house with a choir of whistles. When Elie walked into the kitchen, she seemed very confused.

When Elie walked into the kitchen, Eliot was extremely upset. "Mom, we have to talk," he said quietly, and in a livid tone. Brad gave a laugh, which caused Eliot to throw a couple knives at him. The boy walked with his mother out of the room, which caused everyone to stare at the drunk. It seemed apparent to see how clearly the boy looked like his mother, which caused Ayane to be covered in that thought. A burst of laughter escaped her lips. "You had sex with Eliot's Mom? That would be like doing him but with a-"

"Ayane!" Kokoro put a plate in the cabinet.

"What, Kokoro? You and Brad are getting two of one."

"Ayane!" Hayate gave Ayane a look.

"Sorry, Master."

Tina finished washing the floor by the time Bass finished wiping the walls down. All looked at the condition that the room seemed to be in. After a sigh of satisfaction, the fighters continued their daily activities. However, Eliot spent his day scolding and talking to his mother, which took a little training time to a halt. He was greatly upset to know a bohemian who we traveled with began an affair with his own mother.

* * *

Kokoro finished her training by 15:00. The sky was already darkening. The walk back to Helena's house did not seem far, however, that was due to the dojo being owned by her for the personal use. When Kokoro made her way to the porch, she suddenly tripped on a sheet of black ice. Luckily, Eliot was out with his mother at the time, and took the pause to catch the girl. "Be careful with the steps. I almost twisted my ankle going up."

"Thanks." Kokoro took a look at Elie.

"You shouldn't smoke!"

"It eases my stress. I'm sorry Kokoro. I just had to start when Eliot's father passed."

Kokoro took a look at Eliot.

"Kokoro, I'll tell you about it in a bit. I'm just heading my way to the dojo. "

The girl nodded with understanding. Eliot made his way down the street, which left the girl and his mother alone. "I am deepy sorry for what happened this morning," the woman took a huff of the cigarette. "It's just that two years have passed, and I'm still a young woman. Girls just like to have fun."

"I think Eliot is more upset that it was Brad."

"Eliot would have been upset either way."

Kokoro leaned herself against the front door. "Did he tell you about the plan?" After Kokoro made her question, Elie just shook her head. Being a distraught and stressed woman, as any mother would be, she sighed in a vibrato. "I don't like the plan. He's the only family I have left, and he's only going to-"

"I don't like it either."

Elie turned her head to the geisha. "You're a fighter too. Please just promise me he'll be okay." The woman dropped her cigarette, taking a step to make sure it was out. Her petite frame, much smaller than Kokoro's, approached the girl. Elie then placed her cold, frail hands on the girl's cheek. "Just make sure you both get out safely."

Kokoro smiled.

"_I will."_

At that time, Zack opened the door, unaware Kokoro was there. The girl fell backwards onto the floor.

* * *

**Might not update depending on how my tooth is. I just got a cracked molar. If the dentist says work has to be done, I'm just gonna pull it out.**

**Risking a dry socket.**

**Go figure.**


	28. Give Up The Ghost

Kokoro's birthday seemed more exciting than Eliot's. However, it was not spent at the hospital, much to their relief. The day followed through in the following list: a normal waking up, a nice, fresh cup of coffee, a walk to the dojo, training, a walk back, a greet from Helena's dog, dinner, karaoke with all the contestants, birthday presents, a shower, and sleep.

* * *

Eliot was indeed stronger than her, even with his time in the hospital and the wound on his chest, which caused her to lose every sparring match. She didn't want to hurt him, and tried her best not to touch it. When Kokoro's sweaty body stepped through the door, the dog leapt up, almost knocking Kokoro down. She was instantly held up by the apprentice behind her. The dog licked her face viciously, but lovingly. Helena followed through the archway of the kitchen with a smile. "Down, boy!"

"Ew. I've got dog slobber all over my face!"

"I'll grab a tissue."

Kokoro dropped her bags next to the shoe rack. She proceeded to plop herself on Helena's white couch. Looking around the room, she admired the beautiful, modern style that blended with the old, Victorian era. She watched Eliot pick her bags up and place them in a much more er legit spot, such as next to the stairway to be taken up to the room later on. He made his spot on the couch next to Kokoro, spreading his arm behind her and stretching his legs. "You know," he started after getting slightly more comfortable, "we should share a cold one, just for the moment."

"Oh. I don't like beer."

"How come?"

"It just tastes bitter."

"I understand."

The boy then got up and stretched a bit. "What would you like to drink then?" He walked up to the archway before making one final step onto the linoleum flooring. "I could make you tea."

"That would be nice. You don't have to, though."

"I'll make it. You're the birthday girl, and I beat you in sparring today. I owe you."

"Thank you, Eliot."

* * *

The boy didn't take long, but Kokoro felt slightly impatient. Her fingers ran through the cold surface of the furniture. She played with her hair a bit before wrapping it around the edge of the sofa, causing it to flow freely. When Eliot returned with her tea, he left his lie dormant on the coaster of the coffee table. His attention was suddenly grabbed by a small machine loacated under Helena's wall-mounted television. "Is that a karaoke machine?"

Helena had already entered the room.

"I got it about five years ago. Used it once.

The boy's curiosity forced his feet to take him to the object. Inspecting the components, he grabbed the microphone off the top of the speaker. "What songs do you have on it?" When he asked, Ayane took a step into the room. Her face cocked an evil smirk, almost as if she had her phase force her to do another horrid prank. "Are you going to serenade Kokoro?"

"Maybe."

"How good are you at singing?"

"I really don't know. We'll have to see."

Kokoro seemed very excited and amused to see the apprentice turn the machine on. After inspecting the song list, the boy sighed. Helena questioned his small action. The boy then looked to the blond woman; his eyes showed contempt. "There's Michael Jackson," he said softly.

"What's wrong with Michael Jackson?"

The boy sighed again.

"I can't sing him without the glove."

"What?"

"I have to have the glove."

Ayane boasted a large amount of laughter. Helena sighed. She reached into her desk drawer, revealing a white, sparkly glove. "Beat it!" she yelled, throwing the garment. A guitar riff began. Eliot quickly wrapped the glove around his hand. Throwing his arms out into the air, he grabbed the microphone. In a staccato set of notes, Eliot came in strong with the familiar voice of the King of Pop. When he ended with "here," on a dotted quarter beat, his voice was practically identical. Kokoro's eyes widened. Ayane's mouth dropped. The boy continued with his karaoke, echoing through the house with his outstanding, strong voice. Just suddenly, the song was cut. Eliot looked over in surprise. Suddenly, the song skipped to Smooth Criminal. Eliot kept singing. As he sang, he grabbed Helena's hand, sliding his body forward, performing the forward leaning move. Kokoro suddenly laughed, clapping her hands. By the time he finished the leaning move, all the fighters had their way to see the Eliot Jackson sing his karaoke.

Then the song switched again.

It was not Michael Jackson. It was, but it was not. It was reversed. The sound caused Eliot to back away from the machine, dragging Helena with him. "What the hell?"

"It's doing it again!"

Helena let go of the white glove and turned the machine off.

"What the hell is wrong with it?"

"It's been playing songs backwards. I don't use it because it creeps me out."

The fighters ignored it after the machine was turned off. They all proceeded to celebrate Kokoro's birthday. After her presents were opened, Hitomi presented a cake. The time went by rather slowly, but appreciatively. Everyone seemed surprised a small runt like Eliot was able to sing like Michael Jackson. When asked to do it without the glove, however, the boy's talent was suddenly vanished. Helena asked for the sake of all their sanities to never plug that machine in again.

_It wasn't the only thing she pleaded._

* * *

After Kokoro finished her shower and blow-dried her hair, she felt a cold wisp of air pass through her body. A little freaked, the girl let out a quiet shriek. Eliot still heard it, though, and ran into the room. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, approaching the girl. Her mind seemed hazed. The girl seemed a little too shocked to talk. "Just come to bed, okay?" the boy grabbed the geisha's hand, dragging her to the room.

However, in the middle of the night, everyone suddenly heard a scream. The dog started to bark, causing all the residents in the household to meet in the living room. "What the hell was that?" Leifang yelled, which surprised everyone. However, all four ninjas suddenly sensed a presence. "Something is in here, and it is not from our world," Ryu suddenly acknowledged.

"I think you have a Poltergeist, Helena."

"Anyone here a medium?" Helena asked.

Everyone looked around at each other. Shrugs were seen everywhere.

"Then let's all just try to go back to bed. We're all fighters; we can handle ghosts."

The fighters, frightened, returned to their rooms. Kokoro jumped in the bed first. With the covers over her head, Eliot sat next to her. "Kokoro, don't be afraid."

"You don't understand. I hate ghosts!"

"I understand. I watched Paranormal Activity with Brad once."

Kokoro gave a shriek.

"I could set a camera up and see if we catch anything tonight. I'll look through it tomorrow, and we'll figure out what to do from there, okay?"

Kokoro gave a small nod.

Eliot set the video camera over the bureau. After getting in bed, he wrapped the scared girl around him to make sure she would feel safer. However, that did not guarantee they were alone, as the camera began to capture odd moments.

* * *

When the couple woke up, the camera was the first thing the boy walked up to. Looking back at the recording, Kokoro appeared behind him. Looking through the small screen, in night vision, they just saw themselves sleep soundly. At approximately three in the morning, both heard something that made them jump. Only did it occur that Eliot became embarrassed; he passed gas. The two spent another half hour watching the video. At approximately three twenty-nine, the duo suddenly jumped. "Holy shit!" Eliot suddenly yelled, causing the rest of the fighters to run into the room. "What the hell is going on?" Tina yelled in the tone she did the night before.

"N-nothing! Just go do your stuff, guys!"

Everyone, seeming uninterested, walked out of the room.

They played the video again.

_At three twenty-nine, the duo saw a piece of paper with a badly drawn ghost float around the room._

* * *

**Anyone going to go see "Haunted House?"**

**I'm excited to see it.**

**Snerk.**

**Also, Saturday Night Live.**

**I just gave out the references.**


	29. Never There

"_If anyone did not know, I have a poltergeist."_

The morning was rather boring until a series of events occurred. As the fighters slowly ate their breakfast, all together at the long table, they began to hear a sound emerge from the next room over. It seemed like a faint moan, almost a roar. Leifang gave a sudden shriek. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to sleep tonight!" she screamed, jumping from her chair. Hitomi and Jann both grabbed the girl before she ran out of the house. Just after she planted her bottom to the seat, Ayane's orange juice slid off the table. The glass broke onto the wood, and juice splattered all over the place. "God dammit! I just got that too!" As the kunoichi began to grab paper towels, Eliot rose from his seat. Making his way to the counters of Helena's kitchen, the rack of pots and pans began to shake. One pan fell and hit him on the head. "Helena, have you… suggested on getting a Ouija Board?" The boy grasped his forehead, muttering very vulgar curses.

* * *

The suggestion was rather taken in note, that night, Helena walked through the doors revealing an odd-looking board game. After taking the components out of the box, the woman sat on the couch. The pieces were placed together. Eliot made his way into the living room, still consisting of a headache. The boy sat on the chair. Placing the ice pack on the table, he watched the woman spread the board. "I don't want to do this alone," she said softly.

_They landed their fingers onto the triangular pendant._

"Are you a ghost or a demon?"

The planchette suddenly started to move. "Did you move it?" Helena asked. The boy shook his head. He asked her the same question. As both made the letters that it tried to say, it only traveled to a "Bonjour." Helena sighed. In French, she repeated the question. The planchette moved again, but it spelled "Obre." Helena started to laugh. "It can't spell ghost!" she chuckled again. The boy shook his head, grabbing the ice pack in the process. He stood from the seat and joined Kokoro in the next room.

* * *

That following night, a sudden scream was heard a few rooms over. Everyone met in the middle of the hallway. After counting everyone, except one, Helena gasped. "Where's Hitomi?" After the question emerged from her lips, Hayate pushed everyone from his path. The man jumped from the stairs. "Hitomi!" he cried, frantically searching the living room. The girl tiredly emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich. "Hey, Hayate. You were calling me?"

"Did you scream?"

"No, but I heard a scream coming from upstairs, so I just stayed down here."

"Who the hell screamed?" Helena suddenly looked to everyone with a questioned, but irritated glare.

Just then, the chandelier located over the couch began to move. Another scream was heard, and it felt like an earthquake occurred. A chair from the room Helena slept in suddenly inched out of the doorway. "Oh, HELL NO!" Zack suddenly yelled. He ran down the stairs and out the door, barefoot, in the snow. Everyone began to look at each other. "Really?" They all said rhetorically.

It was impossible to sleep. Everyone planted themselves in the living room for the rest of the night. Couples rested against each other; Eliot gave Brad a glare as his Mom gave a little shut eye on the drunk's chest. Zack returned an few hours later, but was slightly drunk. The paranormal activity didn't occur too much for the rest of that night, but it felt like it was best to remain awake.

* * *

The next morning, Eliot, Kokoro, and Helena remained as the only three in the house. Eliot enjoyed his Oolong tea while drawing funny faces in the French newspapers, Kokoro waited for her tea to finish, and Helena was working on ways to get rid of the demon that haunted her residence. They agreed to ignore the activity that was to happen. As Kokoro placed her glass of water on the counter, it suddenly slid off. "I'll clean that up." Kokoro went to grab a paper towel and a broom. Suddenly, the racks of pots and pans began to shake. Three pans fell, but were just inches from hitting Eliot. "I'll take a look at that later, Helena," he said calmly. Once Kokoro placed the broken glass in the garbage, she heard her tea steam. "Well, it's done," she said calmly, walking to the pot. Suddenly, said pot flew from the stove. "You know what, Helena, I think I'll head to Starbucks," Kokoro said with such a calm demeanor. "Bring me back a cappuccino," the woman said as her sister grabbed the keys. Once Kokoro closed the door, all the drawers suddenly popped out and the cabinet doors opened at the same time. Eliot took a sip of his tea. "Helena, when was the last time you cleaned your cabinets?" he asked softly. The woman just walked out of the room. The boy went to grab his tea again until suddenly, the cup slid off the counter. He looked down back to the newspaper, until suddenly, they all scattered through the kitchen. "Helena, I'm heading to the dojo!" He yelled.

"I'll come with you!"

* * *

That night, the two both slept with their arms and legs locked. Kokoro literally clutched the boy as if she was about to fall off a cliff. At approximately three in the morning, she suddenly felt the sheets tug. Eliot remained asleep. The sheets then flew off the bed. Kokoro screamed, but the boy did not wake up. Kokoro suddenly felt something begin to drag her. "ELIOT!" she screamed, holding onto the boy for dear life. He remained unresponsive, so both were dragged out of the room into the hallway. Kokoro still screamed like Bloody Mary, but Eliot was still sleeping like an angel. All the fighters peeked at the doorway as Kokoro was dragged down the stairs, latching onto Eliot's foot. His arm locked to the railing. The geisha used this to her advantage, climbing up his body with everything she had. She unfortunately got his boxers off, as they dragged off his legs to the bottom of the stairs. Bayman and Bass ran out and grabbed the boy's arms, dragging the two from being dragged any further. After the demon gave up, Eliot was suddenly awakened by Kokoro landing on his-

"Oh, God! Kokoro, what the hell?"

"Were you seriously asleep that whole damn time?"

"My boy is a heavy sleeper if you must know," Elie suddenly remarked.

"Why? What happened?"

"I was being dragged! That's what happened!"

"So, uh, we didn't do anything?"

Eliot spotted his boxers at the bottom of the stairway.

* * *

When the next day came, all of the fighters grabbed their belongings. The boy sincerely apologized. "I shouldn't have turned that karaoke machine on," he instantly regretted. After that was said, Helena shook her head. "I shouldn't have let you," she said softly. "If anything, put the blame on me." No one really said a word after. It seemed as if the thing was only trivial, as everyone pretty much continued their day without any interruption. Only to the apprentice and the Douglas sisters, it seemed like a huge strain on their day. "I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if we stayed near him," Hitomi happily exclaimed. "He's just at the border of Germany." As everyone gave sudden glances to each other, they nodded. "We could do that," Ayane said calmly, which was not an often thing.

* * *

"Eliot, you're not in ten-two position." Of course he wasn't. He was driving one-handed. "Mom, I've driven since as long as I can remember. I can handle a car one-handed." With that said, it didn't seem that traffic was all that bad. There were two-minute stops, but that was pretty much all. Kokoro, being in the passenger seat, called Helena. "How far are we going?"

"We can head to a diner at the next town over if we want. Anyone who is willing to continue may. Hitomi and Hayate said they're just going to head out and meet us at the father's."

"Sounds great!"

"Hey, Kokoro, another thing: we're infiltrating the building on the twenty-ninth. I'll give you guys full detail on it when we get there."

"Thanks, Helena."

As they traveled to the next town over, they parked the car at a small diner out in the open. As the four walked in, they were suddenly greeted by the same Spaniard that gave them trouble. Muttering a few words in Spanish, he approached the four. Eliot quickly changed to his fighting stance. "Kid, what's going on?" a sober Brad asked as he went to his. The Spaniard looked to the man. After throwing a punch, Brad instantly dodged, performing a spinning headbutt. The man flew over to the counter. Helena came out of the bathroom at that time, and was just inches to the man. "What are you two doing?"

"That's the same guy that trashed your rental car!" Kokoro yelled.

Helena looked down at the Spaniard. "Is he now?" The man suddenly stood. "I never thought such a pretty woman would own a car company." After failing to seduce the blond, Bass came out of the blue. "You're speaking to the head of the greatest entity in the world, Big Shot."

"Bass Armstrong?"

"That's me!"

The man looked to the four. After giving a quick apology, he took a run out of the diner. Brad looked over to the apprentice.

"_This is why you need to buff up, Kid."_

* * *

__**I kind of left the story alone. XNA/XPS came in to the picture, and it occupied my time.**

**However, I saw Haunted House with my best friend last week, and so I got ideas from that. Funny movie, but it was seriously just stupid. Still better than the whole Paranormal Activity Saga.**

**So, with a headache, and a fever, I managed to get this done at 8 in the morning. Go figure.**


	30. Beat on The Brat

The only ones who continued on were Leifang, Jann, and the ninjas.

The aroma made the boys' mouths water. The food was rather delicious, or, being everyone had to cook for themselves before, it just seemed to taste good. After the food was wildly indulged, the plans were discussed.

"… Got it."

What? Expected to hear what the plan was? Sorry, fellow readers, but you're not hardcore. You'll have to wait.

* * *

The fighters headed onto the road again. The snow had melted a bit; the roads were a bit slush. Brad had Pandora on his phone- luckily with adblock. As great alternative hits from the 90's blasted in the car, with Kokoro driving, the ride didn't seem as long as it really was. The time was spent discussing about the plan, a small argument of Elie's worry, and corny puns. Once things got a bit boring, Eliot prank called his Aunt, who resides in Cabo.

"My aunt! My aunt rode the jet skis in Cabo!"

When they hit the border to Germany, it was already eleven at night. Fortunately, "Brad's Minions," as he called it, were not the last ones, as Tina, Bass, and Mila made it last. Hitomi's father greeted the group with a smile plastered on his face. After being presented to the living room, the bags were all scattered and set. "Miss Douglas," he started, "You may take Hitomi's old room if you'd like."

"I am completely fine with staying in here. You shouldn't go through any trouble for me."

With a smile, she gave a short bow.

* * *

The next morning, Hitomi gave the honors to make breakfast. Eliot toyed with his laptop a bit, looking through to find a program called "Steam." After downloading it, the sales gave the boy a little sense of greed. Portal was downloaded into his system, and his eyes were locked onto the screen right after he began to play it. Shortly after breakfast was done- except for Eliot's, which was half-eaten- the wiring to his headset unplugged, and everyone suddenly jumped when they heard GlaDos' voice. "I. AM. A. ROBOT. WITH. AUTOTUNE." Tina suddenly called from the other end of the table. Kokoro quickly got the wire and plugged it back in. The boy paid no attention. He was too focused on getting the companion cube to the other side of the room with the turrets waiting patiently for him.

A knock on the door was heard in the mid afternoon. After Hayate slowly opened it, Zack almost fell to the floor. "I've got a ship that can hold all of us!" he called while holding his breath. "I won it in a game of Poker. It's not as big as the Freedom Survivor, but we can get to the DOATEC Facility from there."

"I'll have Irene guide all of us ninja to the facility. We will not take part in the ride," Ryu stated.

"I will be coming with Hayate, Zack," a sudden call came from Hitomi.

"Oh. Um, okay. I haven't slept since we left but,"

"Zack, it's not like the rest of us aren't coming," Leifang said rhetorically.

* * *

Thanks were given to Hitomi's parents for the warm welcome and housing. The cars were suddenly packed. As Zack used the loner chopper he received, the rest followed him to the North Sea. It didn't seem like much of a ride. Halfway through the ride, Eliot remarked to Brad that he thought he saw Sam J. Jones. The drunk suddenly perked. "Flash Gordon? That is one man I would be gay for!"

"I know. I think I saw him right in that car there! You should jump out and say hi."

"No one is jumping out!" Kokoro yelled.

"But Flash Gordon! That movie was my childhood, Kokoro! Sam J. Jones is my inspiration!"

"You are not jumping out of this car and that is final! If you want to see whoever that is, have a huge party with cocaine or something!"

Brad pouted. After crossing his arms, he turned his head. "You're just scared that I'm going to be your step father-in-law in a few years." Eliot's cheeks suddenly changed to a red hue. His head turned; his eyes were red as fire. Brad thought for a second that smoke emerged from the boy's nostrils. "I-in that case, you know, maybe not!" The blond turned his head, much to the man's sudden relief.

"_I've never seen him like that."_

As everyone pulled into the dock, the sudden breeze almost tipped the car over. It had started to rain. The skies were grey and foggy. "This weather is just nuts!" Kokoro called from the distance. "It feels like it's April and it's only January!" Leifang snuggled into her coat as they jolted towards the dock. After making it to the wooden platforms, Zack already had the ship inching towards the group. Although, the ship inched rather slowly. … Very slowly.

"If it goes any slower, it'll go backwards!"

"Zack, can it go any faster? The ladies are freezing!" Eliot yelled at the top of his lungs.

When it almost hit the deck, Bayman and Bass grabbed hold of the anchor. Eliot helped Leifang first into the boat, then held his hand down for Kokoro to step up. After the ladies got inside, Eliot and Jann, on the opposite sides, jumped over the side of the boat. The deck was dirty, but was not surprisingly a wreck being the weather was pretty mucky. The girls ran into the cabin to warm up. Once Bayman and Bass jumped in, being they were the last ones, the boat began to move away from the deck. The men stayed outside and talked a bit about the plan. With their hands deep in their coat pockets, the men stared as the land they pulled away from slowly fogged.

* * *

"How old is this boat anyways?" they stood around Zack, inspecting the components and gadgets used to operate the vehicle. Zack looked down at the GPS to make sure they were going in the right direction. "I think the guy said it was just going on its third year."

"Not bad. It looks pretty nice." Bass inched closer to the dashboard.

"It's at least two to a room. That's one thing we're lucky to have."

"If no one gets pregnant." Bayman looked over to Jann and Eliot.

The two gave a look at each other.

"So where is this facility?" Brad asked.

"The tip of Norway. Some city called Mandal." Zack inched a bit East.

Meanwhile, the girls warmed up in the boat's "kitchen." Helena sipped her hot chocolate. "I would not be surprised if Donovan is ahead of us," Tina suddenly remarked. "Something just doesn't seem right about what he was doing to Jann and Eliot. What if there are Kasumi and Eliot clones waiting for us right when we get in?"

"Those things are just nasty. I heard that Kasumi's took the form of the other ninjas," Leifang said softly.

"Imagine what those Eliot clones have. I mean, he's nowhere to Kasumi's potential, but he's still a tough, smart kid."

"He has Kasumi's abilities, too," Kokoro whispered.

"Really? Oh, Gosh. That is just…"

"Tina, if we just go according to plan, we'll get through this."

Tina gave a short nod. "You know, even when Donovan would measure us and everything, he was just an ass," she said with a bitter expression. Kokoro and Leifang gave their nods. Mila shrugged. "I never even saw this guy." Leifang looked to the woman. "Trust me. You don't want to either." Just after Leifang gave her word, the men walked into the kitchen- in exception to Zack and Brad. "You hons get your balls frozen?" Tina joked.

"I'm sure Zack and Brad are the ones who have their balls frozen to the urethra," Jann joked back.

Bass grabbed a few beers from the fridge. He handed one to all the men- suddenly joking Eliot in the end. "You're too young, Kiddo."

"Not here in Europe."

Bass gave the blond the bottle.

As Eliot took his first longing gulp of the alcohol, Bayman jokingly backhanded the kid upside the head, making him spew a bit of the beer. "You're hilarious!" Eliot yelled sarcastically as Bayman took his seat next to Helena.

_Eliot had never seen the man smile._

"You're a pretty cool kid."

The conversation about Donovan continued. Jann and Eliot told the other fighters of their experience under Donovan's roof. Kokoro's mind was set to anger, though she did not show it. Once Elie walked into the kitchen, the subject changed to the kid's childhood. Eliot, embarrassed, tried to get the subject out of his mind, but, being a typical mother, Elie continued on. For each "Aw," that everyone spewed from their lips, Eliot took a bigger gulp of his alcohol and sunk his head in his arms.

_Poor boy. Being tortured like that._

* * *

__**I have nothing.**

**XPS/XNALara is taking over my life, and this toothache is urging me to type this story.**


	31. Cry Of A Restless Soul

"I call dibs on the salmon!" The next day seemed to pass by pretty quickly. When they got to Mandal, everyone decided the best thing to do was to get something to eat. After stopping at a seafood place, Tina and Mila were the first to sit down. "Mila, hon, you wanna share it with me?"

"Do I!"

"Behold. Dead or Alive's lesbians." Brad called from the next table over.

The girls stuck their tongues out. Kokoro looked right through the menu. "Wow. Everything is just big!" she said softly. "I don't think I'd be able to fit it all." Tina and Mila started to crack up. The girl looked up at them. Eliot then gasped. "I get it now!" The boy began to share the laughter with the girls. The Maiko shook her head. "Do you want to share the basil shrimp with me?" After a nod was taken of notice, Tina gave a short wink. "From what you were talking, Kokoro, it seemed like the shrimp wasn't the only thing you wanted to share."

"Oh, Tina!"

"Behold! Dead or Alive's most sexually active couple!"

"No! That's Hitomi and Hayate," Lei called from Brad's table.

* * *

After the food was eaten, everyone seemed so full that they were unable to move. "I don't want to imagine if we attacked the building tonight," Leifang exclaimed. "I would have probably puked all of this out." The fighters, with their hands clutching their bulged stomachs, left the building to the hotel. As they walked down the street, they spotted a man who looked a bit like Dick Van Dyke dancing alongside the sidewalk. "And a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down!" Brad sang sarcastically in a bass voice. Everyone gave a sudden laughter. Once they hit the hotel, all the seats in the lobby were pretty much taken by the exhausted fighters.

_That was the night of the twenty-seventh._

* * *

_January 28__th__._

"The more I think about it, the more nervous I get," Leifang said worriedly. All the fighters- ninjas included, and even Irene- met in the lobby. "If we keep our head up, we'll make it through!" Hitomi sat next to the girl. Helena looked over and sighed. "Zack and Bass will have choppers to pick us up. You all have the buttons."

"We do, but I mean, what if we accidentally press one. What if MIST's soldiers ambush us?"

"MIST's soldiers are just mere puppets. None of you should have a problem with them," Bayman dug through his finger nail.

As the plan was gone over again, Kokoro felt a weight on her shoulders. "Donovan is just all about his own self benefit…" Ayane snorted. "No duh," she said haughtily. "He doesn't care who dies as long as he gets what he wants."

"Kokoro, that's just obvious."

"I'm thinking… Maybe we all get him in one spot…"

"And take him out?" Kasumi looked to Kokoro

"Then we'll all be brutal-"

"I would agree with Hitomi. It's best for one who can hold the burden to do it," Ryu suddenly interrupted.

Kokoro looked up to the super ninja. "I guess you're right," she softly said. Curling up in a ball, the girl sighed. "I'm just worried. That clone we fought had Kasumi and Eliot's power combined. What if he had more?"

"Like maybe Raidou or Genra?" Hayate looked over to Ryu.

"Maybe Raidou and Genra were used to create Kasumi's alpha clones as well. It wouldn't be surprising."

Irene then gasped. All the fighters looked to the woman. "I have a little more information on the clone. While Eliot and Jann Lee escaped the facility, Ryu and I worked on obtaining the clone's DNA. Get this: he will transform to an alpha clone if he feels he is losing his energy."

"Just as Alpha 152 was able to take the form of the other fighters?"

"Exactly."

Eliot sunk his head in his hands. "This thing is just a monster!" he called in the muffled voice. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said in frustration. Kasumi walked up to the desk, grabbed a mint, and handed it to the boy. "I've had to deal with these things all the time, Eliot. You will be fine. You just need to tell yourself that you will do it." With that in mind, the boy placed his hand against his forehead.

* * *

The boy was unable to sleep. His mind was corrupted with the worry of his own death. He knew the clone was beyond merciless. He knew it was only meant to kill. The mind of the afterlife soon corrupted; the thought made the boy cringe and sent a chill down his spine. He got up from the bed, not noticing he woke Kokoro in the process. The boy sat in the seat next to the window. With one leg underneath his bottom, he leaned his spine forward. His arms crossed under his abdomen. Kokoro stood from the bed, feeling as sentimental as he did. "You can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm just fucked up."

"Well, just think of it: Kasumi is my size, and she has killed more men than we could probably imagine."

"Kasumi can do the things both of us combined can't do."

Kokoro took a seat on the floor, facing the apprentice's direction. "What would Gen Fu believe?"

"I'm… really not sure."

Kokoro looked down.

"I think Gen Fu has firm belief in you. He would probably have made you go back to China with him if he didn't."

"If I didn't go out to search for him, we wouldn't be in this mess."

She placed her hand on the boy's free leg. The girl gave a sigh. "If you didn't go out and search for him, I wouldn't have been able to see Helena. That was what I wanted to do in the first place. And you found him. And you know… I don't think we could have known each other better."

"I'm putting you in danger though."

"I'm putting myself in danger. You aren't forcing me."

Eliot rubbed his temples. "This is all just a headache," he said. Kokoro got up from the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her bottom on the arm of the chair. "We'll get through it." Eliot wrapped his right arm around the girl's waist. "No one is going to die in this, you hear me?"

The boy nodded.

A quick press on the lips was induced. The duo then looked to the clock.

_January 29__th__._

* * *

__**I feel like turning on Lost Horizon while writing the fight scenes.**

**Nothing beats Swedish metal.**

**The end is near.**


	32. Loser

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll just say that snorting crack off a whore's ass is better than this."

Eliot groaned. Sitting up, the boy rubbed his temples. "We haven't trained much, Kokoro. For every day we've put our blood and sweat to boost our confidence, it feels like we've made no progress." The apprentice then stood from the bed. Both his hands were cupped around his worn-out face. Kokoro had a tray that held two cups of Oolong tea. The boy thanked her for the magnificent morning treat; a nice hot cup of tea was sure to soothe his soar throat.

_Unfortunately it did not._

* * *

Once Eliot hit the gym, Kasumi was waiting. It was the first time he'd seen her without ninja attire; the woman donned a pair of sweats and a tank top, complete with a pair of Nike's. Her expression showed she was glad he did not cower, but he knew she was just as nervous as he was. "I want to see how you could handle a fight," she started. "Seems pretty tough on you, doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it. I'd rather be trapped in a game of Russian Roulette with a gang of mobsters than here."

"Don't we all, hon."

Kasumi did a quick stretch. As the two fighters prepared for their training, the woman gave a nod. "What weapon will you bring with you?" she asked solemnly, but not too sentimental. The boy only shook his head. His posture was rather slump. His expression was melancholy. His skin was rather pale; his blue eyes were rather drained to a white-ish hue. "I have a gun," he said in a whisper, almost making Kasumi hear faintly. She still understood, and sighed. "I guess a gun's the only thing that will take him out," she said softly.

The immovable apprentice did show the ninja that he was pretty strong and well focused. He seemed rather surprised; his mind was spinning and dissolute of the world around him. His sanity was questioned; his emotionals were drowning as if they were piss in a toilet. "You've got a night ahead of you," Kasumi stated. Handing the boy a bottle of water, she walked out the door.

_His sore throat was not gone._

* * *

He and Kokoro had a quiet lunch. Of course, the boy only indulged to yogurt and ice cream. Eliot's voice was rather hoarse and coated in a hollow tone, making Kokoro look at him with such frustration. "We'll get through tonight," she said softly. "Don't try to take a toll on yourself."

"I can't help it. I'm kind of a wreck."

"Don't be. Think like the ninjas. They do this without even taking second thoughts."

"You don't know that."

"They are intelligent people, and you are too."

The apprentice lowered his head into his arms. "If I die tonight, I let you guys down. If you die tonight, I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. If we both die, we're letting everyone down." Eliot suddenly opened his shirt after he gave his word. After taking a deep look at the stitches- which were walmost fully healed- he sighed. Kokoro took another bite of her ice cream. After putting down the newspaper, she sighed. "You have that wound. You survived it. Just think- you're Norman Reedus or something."

"I'm not badass like Norman Reedus."

"Sure you are. You just need to have his attitude."

"Sure thing. We can name our first child Lil' Asskicker."

"I don't mind."

Eliot looked up to Kokoro. She had a wide grin on her face. "Lil' Asskicker seems like a fine name. Just make sure you'll call your gun that tonight." The woman emerged from the table. She placed a tip down and proceeded to the apprentice. Grabbing his coat jacket, she dragged him from the table out of the diner.

* * *

A walk with Brad was usually a pain in the ass, but it seemed rather _right_ to the young man. "Lil' Asskicker? You sound like Norman Reedus," the man stated. His posture only proved his sobriety; his cleanliness showed his focus. Brad Wong only gave the boy a subtle expression. "Make sure you keep the safety on. Also make sure you make the right shot."

"I hear you, Man."

Once the duo made it to the next block, there seemed to be a small fire being put out. As they walked further down the rode, a pop machine lay dormant in front of the building. Brad turned his head to a one hundred twenty degree angle, cocking it to the immovable apprentice, and whispered, "ain't nobody got time fo' that!"

* * *

The group approached the building at 18:20. As prepared as the group seemed, they did actually feel the plan was going to work. As the building remained guarded, Ayane and Hayate gave their nods. After a quick unconscious blow, the group broke in. After splitting up, the only group following the southeast part of the map only remained as Kokoro and Eliot.

The building was rather modern and shiny. The floors were marble; the walls were smooth and glistening. MIST was a competitive conglomerate of modern taste, that was for sure. Kokoro's arms remained locked in the boy's, afraid of anything that was to happen next. Eliot held the weapon, prepared to make any rash and safe action.

When the duo hit the door to a certain room, coded "A1648," they were forced to a halt. The code was impossible to figure out. After numerous failed attempts, Eliot made a sudden plan to get an ID pass. After hearing footsteps, they hid behind a platform. Little did Kokoro know Eliot was a fine sneak, as he tiptoed his way to the scientist and locked him unconscious.

Unfortunately, his identification card was not present. To be even more unfortunate, a certain something emerged from the shadows. Unarming Eliot, the clone threw him to the ground, jumping to perform a leap-elbow. The apprentice moved in time to miss. As Eliot tried anything he could to bring the clone down, Kokoro pulled her shank. As she attempted to catch the clone, she was easily unarmed and pinned to the ground. Eliot managed to get the clone off her back, but it suddenly moved to a head lock.

"Enough!"

The woman who the duo had [somewhat] chased throughout their whole journey emerged from the shadows. Her ice blue eyes were pierced to Kokoro. The gun moved to the two men. It pointed to Eliot's chest. He gulped; his head spun, and his gut told him that was it. Kokoro's hands remained up in the air. Eliot's heavy breathing echoed through the room alongside the clone's.

"Christie! Enough!"

Kokoro, instantly recognizing the voice, turned her head. "Mother!" she cried, ignoring Christie's action only to run to the woman. Miyako suddenly stopped. "Christie, don't do this. Don't pull the trigger!" Miyako's eyes remained deep in the white-haired assassin's. Christie gave no movement; her finger was locked to the tip of the trigger. The clone grunted. "Are you really going to let him go, Huh?"

"You're going to let this Bastard go? He's weak. He fucking frail!"

Christie still did not move.

"Come on. Pull the trigger."

Christie still did not move.

"Pull the fucking trigger!" he yelled.

He squeezed Eliot's cheecks as the boy was in the headlock.

Christie gave the boy eye contact.

"Don't do this!" Kokoro yelled.

Miyako had her daughter in a hug. The girl dropped to her knees.

Christie's eyes were still locked.

"What about you?" she suddenly asked Eliot.

He spit blood from his mouth.

"I've never pleaded for my life," he said.

"And I ain't about to now."

"_So you do what you gotta do."_

Christie approached the boy. Her gun was aimed at his forehead. Her expression was only blank. The boy's breathing was still echoed; it staggered like a squirrel on a snowy day. The clone closed the headlock a little more, "Come on! What the hell you waitin' for?"

Christie still looked at the boy.

She did not move an inch.

_"You look just like your father," _she said.

_Kokoro was sobbing uncontrollably. Miyako looked down. Both were unable to see the boy go down._

* * *

**Soy un perdedor.**

**I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?**

**Just figured I'd type that.**

**Sing it with me.**


	33. The Hollow

_Both were unable to see the boy go down._

Kokoro slowly opened her eyes. Relief filled her body when the pool of blood that trickled down the cracks of the tile was not Eliot's. It was his clone's. The apprentice slowly opened his eyes when Kokoro released a huge gasp. Christie had her gun down. Her eyes didn't show the cold-blooded demonic assassin he saw a minute ago; he saw compassion in the woman. Eliot turned his head to see his clone. A hold was engraved on his forehead; his eyes remained opened and watery. Blood continued to emerge from the hole, only to stain the floor. Eliot then turned his head back to Christie.

"He was a pain in the ass."

Eliot remained silent.

Kokoro escaped her mother's grasp, ran up to the boy, and gave him a relieving embrace.

When the embrace was over, Eliot looked back to the assassin. Her eyes were gazed to the maiko. After a smile emerged from the corner of her lips, she looked back up to the boy. "You're a good kid," she said calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Get rid of that clone." With that said, Miyako walked up to the trio. She gave a nod. When Eliot nodded back to the woman, he turned his gaze to Kokoro. "Miss, would it be alright if you could do a favor?" With that question filling the air, he looked back up to Christie.

"Please get Miyako out of here."

Kokoro nodded in agreement to the favor. Christie looked over to the mother. "As you wish, Little Boy." She said calmly. After the agreement was done, Kokoro then gave the assassin a hug. After a "thank-you," the embrace was slowly departed. The couple both felt a hint of forgiveness within the woman, especially for saving the Apprentice's life.

* * *

The door was opened. The lab had a futuristic feel to it; the floor was digitalized but managed to hold the two, pods were displayed throughout the whole premises, and there seemed to be a large computer in the middle of the room. Kokoro's hand firmly grasped Eliot's, indicating she was very nervous. He felt sweat emerge throughout each step they took.

_This is it._

Each pod scattered throughout the lab consisted of a number. The numbers seemed almost infinite; it seemed as if the clones could have inhabited a large island. Before Eliot was able to count the amount that existed, one of the pods began to move. It rotated in a vertical motion; it stopped at ninety degrees south. As it opened, Eliot squinted his eyes to see through the fog that emerged from the opening.

_A hand reached out._

A black smoke surrounded the hand like an aura. The apprentice reached his hand to grab it. He suddenly felt the impulse to jerk back once the body stepped out of the pod. Kokoro was latched to his bicep; she fell to the floor, taking him with. The clone walked closer to the duo. He seemed to glow a maroon-ish color, in opposite of Kasumi's clones, which were only turquoise. When Eliot looked up to the Pod, he pronounced the name, "Vic."

_The clone shrieked; the sound was a tenor pitch, but at a fortissimo._

Eliot helped Kokoro to her feet. He moved to his fighting stance.

* * *

_You'll stay there for me won't you?_

_I'll be here every step of the way._

* * *

**Well, I have a job now. Working weekdays all day.**

**Early morning-mid afternoon.**

**What does that mean?**

**Less time to put this together.**

**It's almost in on all the chapters anyways, but I still need to polish it. Missing cracks, misunderstanding with Dead or Alive 5's story, etc. etc.**

**I'm not getting reviews; not like anyone on Fanfiction played the game since three anymore and started out with, oh dear God, DIMENSIONS.**

**If you were not here when four was in production, you are completely unaware of how much of a piece of shit Dimensions is.**

**With that typed, I'm continuing my gulp of vodka, wishing my job isn't a piece of shit, look desperate for a second job so I could move out, and bang my head for all those players who are dissolute of the old, [good] DOA games.**


	34. Strobe

His punches were as stinging as Kasumi's jabs. Once Kokoro was on the floor, Eliot grabbed his gun from his jacket. After a short cartwheel turn, only to avoid a ninpo attack thrown at him, Eliot suddenly fired a couple shots. Knowing he missed, Kokoro jumped back to her feet. She ran towards the clone, elbowing it to the side and throwing him back with Takusho-Shinkyaku-Sosui. Eliot suddenly took her attack to his advantage, continuing the assault with his punishing Toku-Koto-Tai. The clone only flipped back up. Both knew his stamina and health was slowly depleting due to the aura's hue that changed his skin to a darker maroon color. The clone took a step back onto the ground, piercing a hole within the data, which resulted to pieces of metal to fly. One piece of metal flew at Kokoro, but was quickly dodged as the clone aimed for a power blow. Luckily, he only missed, and remained in a headlock by Eliot. The apprentice suddenly flipped himself over the clone's hunched back, calling Kokoro to finish the blow. She kicked forward twice, one punishing blow to the chin and the other to the forehead.

* * *

The fight went on for about two minutes. The clone's aura was rather a really dark, blazing hue of red. It looked almost demonic and frightening. The maiko was rather worn out and dropped to the ground. Her face was rather bruised; her limbs ached. Eliot had slightly more stamina in him, only having one knee down to the ground. The apprentice reached into his jacket. He revealed a sword that had the form of a scimitar. The handle was donned in a red cape. The shine flashed into the clone's eyes. He only grew angrier. The eyes glowed with such ferocity; the blood thickened and boiled.

Eliot lunged with the sword. The blade missed the clone by one inch, but the apprentice knew to move again, only to slice the side. Blood trickled down to the ground. Kokoro jumped back into action, grabbing the clone by the pelvis, making him slow and an easy target. Eliot almost made a successful slice until suddenly…

_The clone switched to the form of the girl and flipped her._

The clone changed its fighting stance. Eliot sidestepped and quickly grabbed Kokoro's hand, dragging her to her feet. Hand-in-hand, the duo used their forearms to their advantage to lock the clone on the neck, proceeding to knock it over. Eliot tried to lock the blade to the clone's head, but was suddenly interrupted with a wake-up kick. The clone switched back to the apprentice's form, countering him devastatingly with a Gesturin and a sudden Izuna drop. The boy turned his body, grabbing his head in pain. Kokoro grabbed the blade. She proceeded to attempt to trick the clone, hoping to pierce the blade in a fatal area. She performed a high kick. The clone, in a juggle, had a lower leg severed by her blade.

The clone ignored the missing limb. A ninpo attack was suddenly summoned. Eliot was able to get back up and throw Kokoro out of the way before she was hit. The blast suddenly hit a pod, exploding and severely damaging the part of the building. Debris piled to the ground. "There goes our escape," Eliot suddenly gasped.

* * *

Four minutes into the fight. The clone was in a rage. Despite it lost an unsustainable amount of blood, it continued to fight, almost as if it was used to its amputation. Kokoro was staggering to keep her balance. Eliot still had fight in him, but his injuries had him on one knee once again. The clone took its advantage to fatally injure the duo. Luckily, the apprentice was able to grab the maiko and duck down as it threw a glowing fist in their direction. Kokoro took the move to her advantage. Grabbing the scimitar, Kokoro pierced the blade into the clone's chest. It writhed in pain. It backed away and seemed rather dazed.

_Eliot grabbed the gun from his jacket once again._

_He walked up to the clone._

_The barrel was aimed to its head._

_The clone only growled._

_The boy took no mercy to the growl._

_He ended the long fight in one shot._

The clone fell backwards. The bullet proved to be so devastating; the brain was torn to pieces- proven by the sight. The body remained dormant on the floor; the shot to the head was all that was needed. Eliot lowered the barrel. He took a long gaze to the body yet again. Time seemed to be in a very slow motion. His heart rate was fast as the pace of a cheetah; the thumps were all he heard. His vision seemed very blurred. As he stared at the body, debris began to fall from the ceiling.

"We have to go!" Kokoro called from next to him. When his focused snapped back to action, a crane had already landed on the being. He was curious to see how smashed it was, but there seemed to be no time nor stomach strength. The duo, arm-for-arm, limped their way to the end of the lab, hoping to find a way out. The roof was torn to pieces revealing the night sky. It was impossible to climb that high in a nick of time.

"Shit!" Kokoro suddenly yelled, falling to the ground.

Eliot fell next to her.

"We defeated it, and now we're fucked here," Kokoro gasped.

Eliot revealed a faint laugh.

Kokoro turned her head. "What's so funny?"

He only stared up into the sky.

His laughing was in a series of gasps and quick exhales.

"_I've never heard you swear like that before."_

* * *

_"Goodbye forever, my darling, whether I was everything you thought I'd be or not."_

* * *

**Well, shit.**


	35. Flying Home

"_HEY!_

_What the hell are you two doing lying on the ground like that? Are you dead?"_

Both eyes opened at the same time. "Whoa!" Bass yelled from the chopper. "You two are feaky as shit! You looked all dead and suddenly your eyes went BOOM!" Bass reached his hand out when the two got up to their feet. "You look like shit!" Bass suddenly commented. Eliot used his last bit of strength to push Kokoro up to the wrestler's grasp. She was thrown to the cushiony back seat of the chopper. When Bass handed his hand out to Eliot, the apprentice suddenly fell to his knees. "Whoa, Kid!" Bass suddenly yelled, grabbing the back of the jacket. The wrestler managed to pull the kid up in just that way. Unable to walk on his own due to extreme fatigue, Eliot managed to grab the railing, making a seat next to Kokoro. Her head suddenly rested on his shoulder. Both felt each other's heavy breathing.

"Take it away, Zack!"

Zack managed to get the duo out of the tower in a nick of time; right after the chopper moved out into the night sky, the lab suddenly crumbled to pieces. The helicopter navigated towards the ship that they once rode on their way to Norway.

* * *

When the vehicle landed on the empty parking lot, it seemed that everyone had made it back out of the building. Everyone was obviously dirty, torn, and exhausted. When the duo slowly carried each other towards the group, Miyako suddenly jumped from the crowd. She ran over and knocked the duo over with a hug. Elie ran straight to both of them. She fell to the ground. Tears emerged from her eyes. "You were in there for so long! We all thought you were gone!" She yelled happily. Behind Elie followed Helena. Rather than running up to the duo enthusiastically, unlike the out-of-character Miyako, Helena calmly approached the two fighters. "You did it," she said in relief.

The two seemed rather comfortable on the grime-y parking lot due to its coldness. The snow fell on both fighters with comfort. Miyako happily propped Eliot's dirtied face; she rubbed the dirt and blood from his face. The apprentice seemed rather embarrassed. "Please," he yelled in both pain and mortification. Kokoro gave a small laugh after she was finished catching her breath. Elie suddenly gave the girl a hug.

"Thank you for helping him," she suddenly yelled.

All the other fighters surrounded the two with relief. Tina pointed out that it was cute to see both happy and relieved mothers cleaning each other's kids. Miyako and Elie then gave a look to each other. After a sudden introduction, both continued to prop each other's child.

"How did it go?" Ayane suddenly asked.

"Doesn't look like you two fared well, but you put a good fight to rest."

Kokoro stood to her feet with the help of Elie. Her smile grew. "It was nearly impossible, but we managed. The thing was switching from him to me-"

"We just tagged; the thing was still fighting on an amputated leg."

"One of you cut off his leg?"

"I did," Kokoro called.

Ayane gave a small laugh. "And he was still on to you?" She scoffed. "That thing must have been worse than Alpha." With that comment, the woman turned her back. A smile emerged from the corner of her lips. "I like you two," she said jokingly. Hayate suddenly stood next to his half-sister. He gave a nod. "We all managed to burn the building down. The lab was all that was left before it all fell," he said. "You two are pretty lucky."

"Did you guys defeat Donovan?" Kokoro asked politely.

"He got away, but we will."

Everyone nodded after Kasumi's answer. A smile of confidence was boosted and stretched through all of Dead or Alive's contestants. Eliot decided to stand, but still required the assistance of Miyako. Helena walked up to the boy. "Thank you for everything," she said softly. A smile moved onto the boy's face. Despite it was beaten in and he was sore from bruises and a black eye, his youthful appearance made the blond laugh.

_Helena suddenly gave Eliot a hug._

* * *

Out in the distance, a familiar white-haired woman hid behind the brick wall of the marina's main building. She was staring out at the contestants with a wide, humble smile on her face. Her sigh of relief was apparent to passerby, but not the contestants themselves.

_"__You and your girlfriend are alright."_

* * *

The next day, Kokoro walked by herself to Helena's room. Her legs still hurt from the night before, but she remained focused on what her sister had to say. "You wanted me?" she asked rather nervously.

Helena turned from staring out her window.

She walked up to Kokoro and gave her a hug.

"No matter how far the two of you get in the tournament, you're still the strongest fighters I know."

Kokoro removed herself from the sisterly embrace. A shake from the head induced. The maiko then walked up to the bed and took a seat. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Helena…"

Kokoro sighed.

"I guess it looks like the journey is over. Eliot's going to go back to China. I have to take another semester to get my license. I have to return to geisha training. Your tournaments will only keep up together."

Helena gave a small "aw."

"Maybe there is a way the two of you can stick together."

"I don't know."

Helena gave her sister another embrace. "Things will work out. Besides, he told me that you were looking for something. Have you found it?" With the objective conversed, Kokoro looked up to the blond woman. Her smile grew wide. "I found you. I came with him to ask of you something."

"What is it, my Dear?"

Kokoro suddenly lost her words. She choked and stuttered a bit.

"Father."

Helena straightened her shoulders.

"He was a dearly good Man. If he didn't care about you, your mother wouldn't be as far as she is in DOATEC."

"But why did he never see me? I never even knew who you were."

"Some things are best left unsaid just for protection. I have been in trouble with Donovan for years. Miyako only hid you from it so that you wouldn't be caught in DOATEC's dangerous affairs."

Kokoro, yet again, seemed like she wasn't satisfied with her answer. However, she left it at that, and gave a small bow to her sister. "Thank you, Helena," she said softly. Another embrace was given, and it seemed longer. However, it was cut when-

"Helena! Master wants to see you!"

* * *

When the trio walked out to the deck, Zack had already dropped Gen Fu off. "Where is-" Eliot suddenly called when he was cut off by the old man's hand. "Safe," was all the master answered. His eyes looked content. The boy gave a sudden bow to his elder. "I have heard you have defeated a clone that deemed to be twice as powerful as your kin," the man suddenly announced.

"Master-"

"You have solved the problem."

The boy gave another bow.

"_You began your journey fighting death. You have ended your journey fighting death. You have risked your life twice to protect two girls who have proven to be dear to you. You have been accompanied, but have accompanied yourself."_

Eliot suddenly felt confused.

"Your present. I have told you to not open it until the tournament."

"Gen Fu, Sir. The tournament will be starting in two weeks," Helena called.

The old man looked to the woman.

"Very good. My apprentice will take part in it once again."

Eliot bowed a third time.

"Thank you Master! I am looking forward to it!"

"And you, young lady,"

Kokoro straightened her spine when the old man faced her perspective.

"It has been an honor meeting you. I would also thank you and your mother for supporting both my apprentice and my granddaughter."

Kokoro gave her bow and a smile.

"You are always welcome, Sir."

_The master suddenly bowed to the Geisha._

* * *

**Things will get funny again. Shit's not over.**


	36. Highlander The One

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_**

**_"It is the moment you've been waiting for!"_**

**_"Get ready for the Dead or Alive 6 Quarter Finals!"_**

His eyes pierced the gift. He leaned against the wall, next to the prep room. Out emerged the young black-haired geisha we waited longingly for. His gaze met hers. Her smile caused him to follow. "Open it," she said softly.

_Eliot tore the wrapping._

_He removed the bow._

_Kokoro's smile grew even wider._

_Eliot looked down, astonished, at his birthday present that his master gave him._

"_**I am the Immovable Successor of the Iron Fist."**_

* * *

Now that the long-awaited scene is out of the way (note he lost to Jann Lee in the semi-finals), let's look back to what happened two weeks prior after Gen Fu bowed. Obviously, Kokoro was surprised. Got it memorized? Surprised! Of course- what old man who was a martial arts master would bow to a geisha? Now that the day was passed through emotional talk and compliments, let's now look back to the upcoming week.

With the approval of Gen Fu, Eliot managed to have a small trip to Tokyo as Miyako agreed to return to Kyoto after Kokoro's graduation. Turns out she only needed to take a test to get her certificate, and with both her mother's and boyfriend's support- she passed! A Happy Ending occurred as is- and Kokoro was suddenly granted, with the permission of her mother, a chance to work at a hospital in China. Isn't that convenient- a Japanese girl being able to live with her boyfriend while getting some moolah rolling in the next country over- hoo-hah!

The next week resulted to packing shit up. Of course, off to those two- here's what happened to the other fighters. Tina and Mila were proven to be a lesbian couple. Bass seemed upset, but he still teased his daughter. Helena returned to her house and managed to luckily get the medium she payed for to rid the demon. They burned the karaoke machine. Jann Lee and Leifang were forced to a date with the help of Hayate and Hitomi. The date consisted of a lovely dinner- formal wear of course- and a sparring session. Leifang lost again, but they had hot exhausting sex afterward- just fucking with all of you.

Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate, and Ryu all kept up with Sonia on the whereabouts of Donovan. Irene stated that she believes Donovan may have ended up gone into hiding with his son, Rig. It is unknown if Rig entered the tournament or not.

Hitomi returned to Germany, still upset yet understanding of Hayate's departure. Kasumi, being a nice gal, promised the karate master that she would get a date with the kunoichi's brother, but business had to be done. Hitomi continued to train at the dojo and entered the sixth tournament to preserve the family honor with advertisement.

Bayman was completely dissolute of Christie's change of heart (which could be short-lived), and still persistently hunts Donovan of his whereabouts. It seems that another familiar friend decided to tag along.

It is unknown what happened to Christie. Either she found Rig lurking with Donovan, she killed Donovan, Donovan tried to kill her, or she just went home and turned on Magic Mike. Whatever it was, she still loves tomato juice and skinned her pet panther in the Xtreme Beach Volleyball spin-offs.

Brad Wong returned to China and continued his life as a bohemian. His affair with Eliot's mother ended, but it did not stop him from constantly getting ticks. He did not cut off his hair, but apparently, it was munched on by a panda. However, after hearing a rumor about a party, Brad joined. He met Sam J. Jones. Of course, imagine Sam Jones walking in slow motion, with that awesome quarter beat in the background, Brad jizzing his pants, and Sam curving a smile on the corner of his lips to, "Flash! Oh-Oh! Savior of the universe!" Please insert majestic chords.

As for Zack, he got the word of the tournament out and devoted his time preparing for the fame. With new tacky styles being invented, the funky DJ managed to win Niki back. Who knows what happened to her in the fifth tournament.

Elie returned to Britain and was given an office job at DOATEC. With determination, devotion, and confidence, Elie managed to win the hearts of her co-workers. As a bold woman by heart, she found a handsome man to start an affair with, and Eliot did not seem very happy about it.

As for the Spaniard, he saw Eliot on television when the tournament was announced. His jaw dropped and he pissed his pants.

The author continues to steal fries and watch Adventure Time and Gravity Falls. She also despises people who use internet Explorer and feral cats. However, she spends her night procrastinating like a Douchebag and watch Harlem Shake videos.

* * *

Eliot stepped out into the arena. Kokoro watched as he removed his red belt from his gi. He wrapped the black belt around his abdomen. Mila entered the stage.

**Get Ready. FIGHT!**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Many cars were trashed, people died, Brad is a stoner, and Lisa is missing in this story. Eliot sadly did not go to Colorado, Ben drowned, and pizza is a vegetable.**

**For credits, the songs listed in the chapters are worth listening to.**

**Especially the title of this one. Swedish Metal is so metal.**


End file.
